


If this feeling flows both ways.

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Escort Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rich Louis, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're a massive flirt Tommo, you were practically shagging on skype.' Zayn punches me playfully in the arm.</p><p>'Did you fucking see him? My god he is so my type. Thank god I chose that agency, he's hot, it will be great fun, can't wait.'  I squint my eyes at him.</p><p>'You're actually doing this then yeah?'</p><p>'Yeah I am Zayn, I have been dreading turning up at that wedding alone. I can stop worrying now and just enjoy it. He seems cool, think we will hit it off and if he's used to this kind of thing then I'm sure he will be a true professional and ace his role.'</p><p>'Mmmh, I just worry Lou that all. Me and Liam, we just want you to be happy.'</p><p>'I know love, I know and I'm sure Prince Charming is just around the corner.' I eye roll at him.  'But until then, I'll act it out with a hot dude.'<br/>~<br/>Or the one where Louis hires an escort to go as his boyfriend to Lottie's wedding and to affirm his sexuality at several work engagements. Louis is very rich and very successful, Harry is an escort, hired to attend to your every need.<br/>From the Sony winter ball in Vegas to the Grammys. From Malibu to Miami, the Bahamas to London, follow the journey of Louis the songwriter and Harry the male escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'You WHAT?'

'You heard.'

'Yeah but I don't get it..'

'What's not to get? I'm going to hire a professional, a hot professional to go to Charlotte's wedding with me.'

'When you say professional..'

'I've looked into it all, you can hire... Like people...'

'Like prostitutes..'

I give him the evil eye. ' _ZAYN_.'

'What? That's what they are. Escorts, high class call umm boys.' His arm flings out dramatically.

'I dunno if they provide sex but I am going to choose well, so that might be a nice distraction and less trouble than picking someone up in a club for a shag or a blow job.'

'Fucks sake Lou, you can't turn up at your sisters wedding with this total stranger you pillock.'

'Zayn, I am not sitting there with Dylan and his family watching poor old single Louis. Can't keep a man, can't get it right.I I will turn up with a babe on my arm, attending to my every need.' 

I can tell he's not impressed at all, eye rolling and clicking his tongue.

'I can see you, you twat, you're supposed to be my best mate. Its going to be hard enough watching my sister marry my ex's brother, seeing him all smug with his boyfriend.'

'He's got a stupid name though, remember that, every day of his life he has to say, this is my boyfriend Tarquin.' I know he is trying to lighten the mood and its working.

'Good point! When I look, I want someone with a none ridiculous name, cheers man. Any other thing you can think of?'

He sighs.

'You really gonna do this?'

'Yup.'

'Can I help weed out the dickheads?'

I grab him, pull him down into my lap and hug him.

'Yeah, of course, I need to get it right.'

He ruffles my hair.

'I don't even know where to begin to find you a professional though.' he frowns.

'It worries me they won't be, you know, discreet.'

'I'm already on with it, I've joined a professional site, they have to sign disclaimers, they can't be googled or traced back to the escort company. They all have cover stories ready for the people they come into contact with, they are all police checked and background checked. They are total pro's.'

'Is it going to be that difficult for you to see Dylan again?' He strokes my hair.

'I just feel like...Dunno... I can write songs that win grammy's, oscars, make millions writing songs for so many people, have everything I would ever want but... I am 26 and can't keep a man Zayn, what the hell is wrong with me?'

He hugs me closer.

'You chose very specific arseholes to fall in love with, that is your main problem.'

'Thank fuck I have you and Li in my life, I'm a committed bachelor now, not going to have the stress of a broken heart ever again.'

I spend a few hours in my studio but my mind is on the other task, to find the perfect escort. I keep looking at the website, contemplating, in the end I dial the number, hands shaking, make an appointment for someone to come and see me.

I shout Zayn.

'Oh shit I've done it, just phoned, someone's coming out to see me tomorrow.'

'Ok I'll be here with you mate, if you are sure?'

'I'm sure bud.'

I can't settle, go for a walk on the beach, the joys of having a house in Malibu. I sit and watch the sunset, think about my life, how a little lad from Doncaster is sat watching the sun set over the Pacific ocean, with enough money in the bank to never do a days work again. How one chance meeting brought a girl into my life, both of us had broken hearts, both wanted to express it in songs. Two albums with worldwide appeal, relatable, a common bond, love and heartbreak and the singer having a killer voice, that singer was Adele. I now write for many other artists, have had many more worldwide hits. I have everything I need, home here, one in London, the best friends and family you could ever wish for but there is no one special in my life. No one person who I share my secrets and fears and heart with. It used to depress me, used to be all I thought about but I am ok with that now. Sharing my heart has been nothing but trouble in the past so keep it business, keep it safe. My beautiful sister is marrying her fiance in February, he just happens to be my ex boyfriends' brother. Charlotte will marry Ethan and of course Dylan is best man and will be there with Tarquin, his new fella and I will not be there alone, I just won't.

~

'All our employees have undergone police disclosures, all have plausible background stories, none can be googled back to any kind of companion work.' Mrs Chapman explains to Zayn and I the next afternoon as we sit and listen to her talk.

'Discretion is our forte, we have many many high profile clients Mr Tomlinson, you can be guaranteed absolutely no trace back to us can be found.'

I nod.

'I have a few public events to attend, the Grammys, the Sony winter ball in Vegas and my sisters wedding in the UK. I will need this person to be exclusive to me for the duration. I need them to be seen with me just out shopping and having dinner so I will pay for their time for the whole period but they cannot be hired by anyone else.'

She nods.

'That's absolutely fine.' She assures us.

'How do we know this person won't run to the tabloids and sell their story?' Zayn asks.

She calms our fears by explaining the legal side of their contracts. How they are so tied up in legalities that it would never ever be beneficial.

'Now for the hardest part, lets look at the options.'

She opens her laptop. logs into her website and slides the laptop over to me.

'Use the arrows, scroll through and find your match Mr Tomlinson, all these men are happy to be in a same sex contract.'

Scared and excited I begin to look. Each has a page with photographs and a small introducing part to read about them. I flick through, too old, not my type, not bad, faces drift by.

'James, 29, from Tucson Arizona.' I mutter. 'He isn't bad, a maybe.'

Philip, 27 from Manchester England. 'Oh you have British guys?'

'Yes Mr Tomlinson, lots of different nationalities, all willing to travel.'

Mark, 21 from Toronto. quite cute I think but something makes me click on, keep going.

'Harry, 23 from London England.'

A pair of beautiful green eyes stare back at me.  Wide open smile, perfect teeth, full mouth, dark springy curls. A picture of him dressed up in a black jacket, shirt open at the neck and a casual picture, hair in a bandana, he's stunning.

'Umm, this guy?'

She smiles 'Ahh Harry, yes, he is a lovely guy, very warm, very likable, funny, charming.'

'Could we maybe chat or something with him? Get a feel for his personality or something?'

She smiles, 'He will adapt and be whatever it is you need him to be, but yes, we could Skype him or arrange a pre contract meet up. Its all done under safe conditions.'

Time is not on my side so decide on Skype. She messages him and he is available now, my stomach is in knots, his face appears on the screen.

'Hi, sorry, I have just got back in from a run so look a bit of a mess, its only 7am here in the UK please excuse me. I'm Harry.'

The deepest, rugged voice comes out of this man with the face of an angel, his hair in a tiny ponytail on top of his head, damp curls around his face.

He swigs hard from a water bottle and my balls disappear into my body, running for cover. Still getting his breath back and mine seems to be laboured too.

'Harry, Mr Tomlinson is interested in hiring you for an extended period of time, he has events and personal commitments he would like you to be hired for.'

Harry smiles and nods into the camera.

'What time frame are we talking?' he quizzes.

'Umm, kind of now until the end of February. But you would be staying with me, going out together, being seen.  Dinner, movies, parties, holidays maybe..'

He nods and then suddenly remembers something.

'I umm, I have a prior commitment that I am already contracted for.' He frowns slightly, 'Mrs Chapman, New York, last two days of the month, remember?'

'Oh yes of course Harry, yes oh sorry Mr Tomlinson, Harry has a contract to fulfill in New York on the 30th Jan through to the 31st.'

'Ah, that's probably a deal breaker then. See I need someone who is not going to be...'

'Can we just talk in the other room Mr Tomlinson, just away from the camera?'

'Of course.'

I lead her into the lounge, close the door.

'Harry has a once a month rolling contract with a very high profile client. He goes to the clients home, spends the day and night with him, they don't go out or be seen by anyone else. The client is married so Harry is strictly unseen so there is no way his cover will be blown as your partner.'

'Oh..' I nod, think it over, I like him, I really do.

'Or you choose again maybe?'

I do like Harry. I felt an attraction straight away, one night won't matter, no one will see him.

'Ok yeah it should be ok if that's alright with Harry.'

We go back in and Harry and I chat a little more, he is engaging, funny, articulate, charming and damned hot too.

'You a keep fit nut then?' I pull a face at the camera.

'Nahh I just have too much energy, need to release it somehow.' He looks into the camera and I swear he winked at me!

'I do yoga too, I have a bad back and need to keep it flexible, bendy you know.'

Oh the little shit, his banter and flirting hits the spot, I really like him.

'You going to come over then?' I flirt a little, cheeky smile, looking right into the camera.

'Absolutely, just say the word I will hop on a plane.' He pulls on the water bottle again, tongue coming out licking his lips, he so knows what he is doing.

'This weekend?'

'Sure.' his whole face lighting up.

'I will get my assistant to book you a flight, will email you the details, would you rather stay in a hotel for the first few nights until you feel more comfortable around us or are you happy to stay with us at the beach straight away?'

'Us?' He asks.

'Oh my best friend and personal assistant spends most of his week with me but he does go and stay with his partner too.'

He nods, 'I really don't mind, I would love to stay with you at the beach but its completely your call.'

'Ok, its fine we have plenty of room here.'

He smiles, 'sounds lovely, see you very soon.'

'You sure will.'

We disconnect, discuss the finer details and fee and Mrs Chapman leaves. 

'You're a massive flirt Tommo, you were practically shagging on skype.' Zayn shakes his head, punching me playfully in the arm.

'Did you fucking see him? My god he is so my type. Thank god I chose that agency, he's hot, it will be great fun, can't wait.'  I squint my eyes at him.

'You're actually doing this then yeah?'

'Yeah I am Zayn, I have been dreading turning up at that wedding alone. I can stop worrying now and just enjoy it. He seems cool, think we will hit it off and if he's used to this kind of thing then I'm sure he will be a true professional and ace his role.'

'Mmmh, I just worry Lou that all. Me and Liam, we just want you to be happy.'

'I know love, I know and I'm sure Prince Charming is just around the corner.' I eye roll at him.  'But until then, I'll act it out with a hot dude.'

He grabs me in a hug. 'Just want you to be happy.'

'I have the best friends in the world, how can I not be happy with you two by my side.'

~~

'Check again Zayn.' I natter him to death.

'Ummm yeah, Its landed, VS007 right?'

'Yup.' Oh shit, here goes.

We have a driver waiting to bring Harry straight here. 

I stand up from the terrace and go inside, it's a beautiful clear day with just a hint of breeze rolling in from the ocean, I have cut offs and a thin cotton sweater on, panic about what I should be wearing to meet him in person for the first time and wander upstairs to stress over my wardrobe.

I shower. Dress in black skinny jeans and red scoop neck t shirt, mess about with my hair and hate but love the butterflies I have right now in my stomach. Splash of cologne and I'm downstairs pacing the rooms waiting for the car to buzz for entry.

'Sit down you're making me nervous.'

'I can't, I feel sick, I need this to work out, what if he's a smarmy dickhead what do I do?'

'He seemed very nice, I'm sure he will be just fine, stop worrying!'

'Yeah but if we hate each other or he hates me and I'm running out of time, the winter ball is in one week and I've rsvp'd with a plus one so I need someone to go with me that isn't you or Liam.'  
'yeah but..'  
'bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'  
We both jump a mile.

'You get it please.' I grimace, stomach rolling.  
Zayn buzzes the gates open and the limousine sweeps into the driveway. A uniformed man jumps out to open the door but Harry beats him to it, sleek long, long legs swoop out, clad in smart black jeans, fitted everywhere, black belt around his narrow hips, white button up tucked in with a smart black blazer over.  
Dark curls springing around his face flattened down on top by his sunglasses pushed on top of his head.  
'Ugh he's too perfect, I bet he's a dick.' I hiss through my teeth, smile remaining on my face.

Zayn digs me 'Louis shurrup. He was dead nice on that Skype chat and look, beggars can't be choosers and all that so just shut up and be nice.'

'Mr Tomlinson.' he strides over.  
'Please, call me Louis.'  
'Louis.' he drawls  
'Very nice to meet you properly.'  
His voice so deep and slow, nice tone to it, the musician in me thinks.  
His huge hand grips mine, firm but warm handshake, looking right into my eyes. My stomach flips, his eyes then flitting to Zayn, same warm smile.  
'Hey, I'm Zayn, Louis' best friend and personal assistant.'

They shake hands and by now the driver has delivered his suitcase to the door.  
Harry turns and shakes the drivers hand almost bows to him. 'Thank you very much for my ride Sir.'  
Zayn nudges me and I dig him back, knowing he is impressed with Harry's impeccable manners, as am I.  
'Come in.' I gesture, opening the door wide for us to pass through.  
The local caterers had delivered us lunch earlier, bagels, wraps, muffins and fruit platters.  
'Coffee?' I ask.  
His nose crinkles ever so slightly.  
'You don't have tea do you?'  
'YES.' I punch out.  
'See Zayn, it's not only me that likes tea and he's not a Granny from Cleckheaton'  
Harry laughs, a warm belly laugh.  
'I much prefer tea.'

We carry the food out to the terrace, Harry sits across the table from me, Zayn just grabs some food and wanders back inside to take a phone call and I suspect to leave us in private.

'You have a beautiful home.'  
'Thank you, I love the sound of the ocean and just love laying listening to the waves at night.'  
He nods, 'Me too, love the sound of the sea.'  
'So.' I venture 'tell me about you Harry.'  
'Ok I'm 23, will be 24 very soon, single, originally from Cheshire but live in London now. I umm went to Uni in Leeds, studied Drama, graduated with a 2:1 a huge student debt and no job.' He jaw clenches, darkness fills his eyes briefly but then it's gone.

'My sister was already living and working down in London and offered me her sofa so I could go for auditions, got a couple of adverts, a small part in a play and a bit of modelling and whilst I was at a modelling assignment I was asked if I would escort a lady to the opera that night, she was the daughter of a politician and wanted a no strings date. I did it, was paid so well and looked into it a bit more.' he smiles nervously.

'Found Mrs Chapman's site and was entered onto her books the next week.' he sips his tea.  
'I still do a bit of modelling but I'm too ungainly for catwalk and my features too pudgy for editorial.'  
I laugh  
'Pudgy? Hardly.'  
'If only I had your cheekbones and nose. In fact you have a very beautiful face.'  
He holds my gaze, I have to look away, slightly flustered.  
'But as it is, I resemble a 12 year old boy with curls and dimples and a pudgy nose so there you go, not quite fitting any particular brief.' 

He takes a sip of tea. 'My claim to fame is that my legs were used in a Burberry catalogue for trousers and my torso was used in a shirt for Topshop.' he smiles, reaches for a slice if pineapple.  
'My cover is that I'm a part time model and budding singer.'  
'You sing?' I raise my eyebrows.  
'Again not with any kind of talent. I just love singing and do a few pub gigs around the borough where I live, it pays for a pint or two and gets me out.'  
I smile, wondering what his reaction will be to my profession.

'I have been doing this for a year and a half, work mainly in London but do travel. I have that regular client in New York who I visit once a month and a client in Milan who I accompany to fashion shows, the opera and awards ceremonies and events over there and a couple more regulars.  
I am honest, discreet and attentive, I will give my all to fulfill whatever it is you need from me.' he stops, turns his hands over and clears his throat.  
'I umm I do sleep with some clients but only ever if there is a connection, I aren't umm a prostitute, I don't sleep with just anyone, I say no much much more than I say yes, but I do say yes sometimes.' he bites his lip.

'If there's a mutual attraction it's no different from picking up someone in a bar but I'm safer and come with a full clean bill of health.' he swallows.

'Tell me what you want to get out of this.' he asks.  
'Umm well I want to stop the whispers about my sexuality within the industry I work in. I'm going turn up hand in hand, umm is that ok?'  
He nods.  
'With a guy and the rumours can be fact then. I won't make the press, no one really knows me to be interested in reading about me but my peers wonder about me I know they do, well, It will answer their questions. But ultimately I have a very important wedding, my eldest sister marries next month and as petty as it sounds, the groom is the brother of my ex.'

He smiles but there is empathy in his eyes.

'I don't want to be single at the wedding, I want to just turn up with you, watch their heads turn and leave with my head held high.'  
He nods  
'Sure we can do that.' he grins.

'I haven't got time to sort anything else out Harry, I need to make this work.'  
'Then we'll do everything to make it work.' he smiles.

'Ok the dates I need you for are the Sony winter ball in Vegas next weekend. The Grammys the Sunday after which is the 26th. The wedding which is 22nd Feb but if possible I'd like you around permanently until the wedding at least, like for Valentines day and maybe a holiday I'll pay all your time and expenses and obviously provide all travel and accommodation and any clothing or personal items you would need.'  
He's smiling, looks almost excited.  
'I've never been to Vegas.' he chatters, realises he might look too unprofessional and calms his face, looks embarrassed.  
It's endearing, seeing his enthusiasm.  
'Hmmm we could cause mayhem in Vegas then, I think we should go early, make a decent trip of it.'  
He smiles.  
'Can't wait.'

'We will go shopping this week for anything you might need, clothes, personal items, so we are all ready to go in Vegas.'

He nods but a slight frown just passes over his face.

'You not comfortable with this Harry?'  
'No no. Sorry if I came across like that I just, well, I sometimes feel like a fraud in a world I don't belong in.'  
'Harry, I'm from Doncaster, grew up with nothing. I had 4 little sisters to take care of, shopped in markets and thrift shops and I still feel like an intruder in the big leagueWe are very similar.' I assure him.

He relaxes a little  
'You're from Donny?' He teases.  
'Nah shurrup It's not that bad.'  
'No no my sister went to Sheffield Uni, had many nights out in Donny, Barnsley, Sheffield.' he bites his lip smiling.  
'A reight gud naaaight aht.' he mocks the heavy South Yorkshire accent.

  
'Terrible effort Harry terrible.' genuine laughter, feels nice.  
His eyes meet mine  
'Am I hired then?'  
'You're hired.'  
He reaches over, shakes my hand, his thumb lightly strokes the top of my hand. Boom! That feeling, that spark, my jaw tightens, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a heat spreads out from my groin. That was instant. He's watching me, lips slightly parted, his chest rises and falls, shoulders slump down but still he holds my hand, my eyes fall to our hands, back up to his face, he's not moving, stone still. Then as if he's been punched he jumps and pulls his hand away.

'Sorry, bit spaced out from the travelling, sorry.'

Zayn comes back out.  
'Sorry, Liams just called, the contract is fine, he's happy for you to sign.'  
I nod, look at Harry  
'My lawyer, Liam, he looked over the paperwork for me.'  
He smiles. 'Better to be safe but you have my absolute word on privacy and discretion.'

His face open, honest and true, I believe him.  
We sit chatting for the rest of the afternoon. He asks about my work and I see his joy when I mention the songwriting.  
'Wow Louis, how amazing, what songs have you written?'  
'Ummm...' For some reason I omit the Oscar winning Bond theme and the multiple Grammy winning world wide record breaking albums and singles. I leave those for another day. 'I umm co write with boybands and like X factor winners, had a few hits. I totally downplay my success.

'Anyone who works in the music industry has my respect, you must be very talented Louis.'

'Thank you.' Embarrassed at his praise but not ready for him to be scared off by the names I really write with.

We both reach for our drinks at the same time, I end up knocking mine over and have iced tea all over my lap.

I jump up, brush at the wet patch on my hip and groin with a napkin, not realising he has jumped up and come around the table.

'Sorry Louis, that was my stupid clumsy fault.' He dabs at the damp patch with me.'

'I umm its ok Harry, its...Harry...Its ok Harry.' He's in a world of his own, jumps back when my voice is almost a squeal.

'Fuck sorry.' His face flashes deep red, eyes wide, total embarrassment.

'It's ok, no worries.' He picks up the fallen glass on the table and mops the damp patch on there too.

'I'll umm just go change my jeans and umm boxers.'

I notice him stifle a yawn and realise its midnight at home, he will be shattered.  
'You ready to crash out now, I bet you are shattered aren't you?'

He smiles, 'I'm a bit tired but no it would be rude to crash out now, I will power through until bed time.'

'Nonsense, go have a nap, take a shower, do whatever you want to do, go relax in your room if you want and later if you feel up to it we'll go out for food with Liam and Zayn.'  
He nods, 'A nap and a shower sound blissful.'

'Come on I'll show you up to your room.'  
'You absolutely sure you don't mind me staying here?'  
'100%' I assure him.  
'Ok, thank you for having me.'

I show him up to the spare room, give him the one next to mine with an ocean view. His face lights up, a small balcony overlooking the beach, all white room with a contemporary feel, his huge frame seems to fill the space.  
I show him the bathroom, how to work the shower, get him towels and a bathrobe out.  
Thanks Louis, If it's ok I'll set my alarm for 6pm just have a power nap.'  
'Of course, just come downstairs when you're ready no rush, just make yourself at home.'  
He nods.  
'Thank you.'

Zayns waiting in the kitchen for me.  
'Well, I take it it's all gone ok?'  
'Yeah, he's nice, I like him and he even took the piss out of the Yorkshire accent.'  
He laughs.  
'He sounds fun, you think you'll feel comfortable with him?'  
'Yeah I think so, he's hot don't you think?'  
'I knew he'd be your type as soon as I saw him, quirky, different.'  
I agree  
'Hmmm nice.'

He comes over squashes my cheeks together and kisses my forehead.  
'Be careful, remember this is his job.'  
'I know I know it's just nice to have a hot guy to flirt a little with I miss that, miss the zing of it.'  
'I know Lou but I worry that's all.'  
I grab him in for a hug,  
'love you man.'  
'love you too.'  
'Is Li coming over later?'  
'Yeah said I'd let him know any dinner plans but yeah he's just finishing off and driving out.'  
The fondness shines out of his eyes as he talks about his boy and I brought them together, Zayn is my childhood friend, Liam a Uni friend but I just knew the minute I met Liam in dorms, that Zayn would love him and I was right.

Mr sensible, unflappable, steady, dependable, meets Mr cool, edgy, thoughtful, beautiful and what a great partnership it is, Liam is based in LA now and comes out to the beach when he can, to stay. If I go home to London to my house in Hampstead, Zayn goes and stays with Liam in LA or Liam comes back to the UK too and works out of their London office. He's my lawyer and my financial advisor, Zayn is my assistant, making sure planes are booked, hotels sorted, shopping ordered for home. I couldn't exist without these two boys.

I reply to some emails and tweet a bit and then hear Harry up and about upstairs, I feel weirdly excited to see him.  
'Jesus you sad ballsack sort yourself out.' I mutter to myself.  
15 minutes later he's padding down the stairs, hair damp in ringlet curls, dark blue sprayed on jeans, white V neck t shirt, bare feet.  
Cheeky grin on his face.  
'Hey.' he smiles, lightly touches my arm as he passes me, sits himself up at the counter in the kitchen next to me.  
'Good nap?'  
He stretches impossibly long arms, littered with tattoos.  
'I umm I couldn't go off but had a rest so that was nice.'  
'Juice, tea?' I offer.  
'I'll make it.'

He jumps down and fills the kettle, he's watching me for directions where the tea bags are, where the mugs are, I watch him, long legs, lean torso, defined arms, not too muscly, just right, wonder when the sex part of it can start? I'm daydreaming to myself when I realise he's said something and I'm just staring at his body.

'ehhm sorry Harry what was that?' He grins, fucking dimples popping out, such a beautiful face.  
'I was just asking if you take milk and sugar?'  
'Just milk thanks'  
'Yeah sweet enough.' He quips, biting his bottom lip and winking.

Zayn wanders in  
'Tea?' Harry offers.  
'No thanks mate I'm ok.'  
He turns to me and raises his eyebrow at Harry looking right at home In my kitchen.  
I smile, push my tongue into my cheek and give him the thumbs up.

'Liam is just leaving, he says do you fancy beer and burgers tonight?'  
I look at Harry  
'Anything I'm cool with whatever.'  
I nod  
'Yeah let's do that.'  
'Is it just a bar?' Harry asks pointing to what he is wearing questioningly.  
'Yeah you'll be fine mate, its just a bar.'

We drink our tea and Harry goes and puts his boots on, he comes down with a checked shirt on over his tee but left open and a flowered scarf around his curls, it should look ridiculous, it doesn't, he looks so hot, so cool. Zayn is mocking my looks at him, tutting and wagging his finger at me, I mouth swear words at him as Harry checks his phone.

We hear Liam come through the gates and Zayn goes to the door to meet him.  
'Hey babe.' he croons  
I hear Liams muttered reply all warm and affectionate, they walk in arm in arm.  
'Oh hello, you must be Harry.' he smiles that warm open smile.  
'I'm Liam, the sensible one.'  
Harry hops up and offers his hand  
'Hi Liam lovely to meet you.'

He dashes upstairs, changes out of his suit and is back down in no time in loose pale blue jeans, his boxers all on show, white Henley and tan caterpillar boots.

'Ready.'

I call the cab company, grab my phone and wallet and off we go.  
We have such a great night, we eat burgers, drink far too much beer,  
Harry's hand lightly on my back as we sit chatting.  
'Need to get into practice looking like a couple.'  
He whispers in my ear, It feels nice!

We play pool, badly. But Harry is terrible at it, his stance all wrong, I end up trying to lean over, help with his cue action but of course it just looks crude me curled over against his bum trying to help him and Zayn points this out in the loudest possible way.

'Harry, watch it he's after your stick, he'll knock your balls..' and so it went on, crude references that has us sniggering like 12 yr olds.

I stand behind him again, steadying his cue, getting his elbow in the right position and tapping his feet out with my foot so he can bend lower, oggle his arse as his jeans pull tight over it.

'Think I need a stiff ummm drink.' I tease.

He turns slowly, eyes narrowed, gorgeous grin on his face.

'Snap.' is all he says.

'Don't know what you are insinuating but I really did mean a drink.' I lie, mock horror on my face but can't keep it up and laugh.

He shakes his head, turns to take his shot, misjudges how close he is to the table and stumbles into it and ends up on the floor.

'Oh jesus.' he groans.

I offer him my hand, pull him up, he keeps hold of it and brings my palm up to his lips, kisses it and lets it go.

'Think I need to swap to orange juice.' he blushes.  
'Can't take my ale like a real man.' He winks and cocks his hip out, tongue poking through his teeth, Jesus but he's hot.

We drink up, catch a cab home, Liam Zayn and Harry jump in the back and I take the front seat, I feel fingers reaching over the seat, playing with my shirt, it's nice, personal.

Three boys chattering in the back but one holding on to me.  
I reach up, tentatively touch his fingers, he laces them through his, light strokes, too nice.

We arrive home, he squeezes and let's go, swings his long legs out of the car, helps me out, arm around my shoulders as we walk to the house.

Liam and Zayn wrapped around each other, Zayn reaching up, kissing along Liam's jaw.  
'Nightcap?'  
Liam enquires.  
'Yup.' We all agree.

I grab a bottle of Jack and 4 glasses and head out to the terrace.  
Zayn is lighting the heater and Harry is hanging over the rail trying to see the ocean.  
My eyes flick to his neat little arse, long legs, broad shoulders.  
I pour us all a decent slug of bourbon.

'To us.' I toast.  
'And all who sail in us.' Liam adds.  
Zayn pokes him in the ribs 'No ones sailing in you babe 'cept me.'  
Harry watches them, smile on his lips, thoughtful look in his eyes.  
'I had a great day thank you.' he raises his glass.

'Any plans for tomorrow?' Liam asks us all.

'Umm not really. Lazy Sunday, maybe book some stuff for Vegas like ohh I dunno a hotel is important really isn't it?'

'Anything you fancy doing tomorrow Harry?' I ask.

'Erm maybe go for a run in the morning.' a collective groan from the other three people present.

'What? What did I say?' He pouts cheekily.

'You and your clean living, going for a run making us all feel lazy and chubby.' I sigh.

He looks me straight in the eye 'Never.' he breathes sincerely.

'OK so shall we pop out for brunch about 11?' I ask.

'Umm I could cook, I love cooking.' Harry offers.

'Cook? You cook?' I raise my eyebrows to him.

'I do and I make a mean full English if you have the ingredients or a store I could pop to?'

I get up and get the spare set of all the keys he'll need from the drawer.

'House, range rover, garage, terrace door, code for the main gate is 2202, the nearest store is left out of the gates, down to the end of the street, right at the bottom and then half a mile you will see the signs for the store its called Ralphs.'

His eyes are soft. 'You trust me with your keys? Thank you it means a lot.' He coughs nervously.

'Thank you, I usually have to earn respect and trust from umm people I come into contact with because of the profession I'm in. People are usually very wary of me, I am seen as something to be cautious of, it means a lot..' his voice tails off, catching, emotion in his words.

I take a couple of 50's out of my wallet, hand them over with the keys.

'Go buy food in the morning and surprise us with your skills.' I smile softly at him.

He nods 'Can't wait, you all like the usually stuff yeah?'

'Yeah sure.' we all reply.

'Cool.' he nods, the smile on his face saying it all.

'But we can go out to eat if you want Harry? You don't have to go to all this trouble.'

'Its no trouble, I love it.'

Liam stands and pulls Zayn up.

'Come on I'm knackered babe.'

'Night you two, see you in the morning.'

'Not too early with that brekkie Haz.' Liam adds softly, using a nickname for him, making Harry smile.

'Nah not too early Li.' He winks.

We are left alone, I shiver slightly, the breeze off of the sea just beating the heat from the heater.

'You're cold.' He stands up, pulls me up and wraps his arms around me, his body heat enveloping me, he is so tactile I can't help but hug him back, loving the feeling of his arms around me.

'How are you single?' he whispers.

A shudder whips through me, he takes this as a shiver of cold and hugs me tighter.

'I umm I make shit decisions.' I sigh.

'Why are you single?'

I feel him tense up, his hand strokes my back, feel his breath in my hair.

'Who would want me in the job that I do?'

I have no answer, he is right, who would want a partner in his line of work?

'We should start a single forever, lonely sad bastards club.' I quip.

'Mmm.' he agrees, I feel him yawn.

'Come on Cheshire, lets get you to bed.'

He squeezes me tight and lets his arms drop.

I lead the way upstairs.

'Nice view.' he murmurs.

'Oi eyes up.'

'The window, I was looking out of the window.' he lies, laughing.

I turn at his door.

'I had fun tonight Harry, I think we might just pull this off.'

'I had fun too.' He smiles 'And yes we're gonna ace this task.

'Night Louis.'

'Night Love.'

I close my door and punch the air, I did good, I chose well, six weeks of Harry bloody Styles, bring it on.

I quickly shower and fall into bed. Thoughts of the boy next door invade my head, curls and lips and green green eyes, I chose really well, he will turn heads, he will stand out. I can't wait to show him off and I love how he has just settled in. He was great fun tonight, I wonder would he ever look at me in the real world? Insecurity cripple me, wishing I was just that bit taller, just that bit more... I stop myself, self hatred is one of my favourite hobbies, it had to stop.

I hide behind humour and bravado but in reality I feel inferior, feel not worthy but for now, I am going to enjoy the attention from a hot guy.

I grin, sit up, turn my pillow over to the cold side and pick my phone up.

Tweet. 'Loving life..' and for once I actually mean it.

 

The noise makes me jump, its still dark outside but I definitely heard a door open, I grab my phone, 5:12am. I hear shuffling about and realise either Harry is on the balcony or we have intruders, I pull my boxers on and creep to the door, peep out and see Harry next door looking out into the dark, the light from his room illuminating him, tiny black boxers on and nothing else.

The expanse of his broad back to the tiny span of his hips is ridiculous, lean long legs, his hair a mass of destruction.

I slide my door open too, he jumps a mile.

'Louis!' Sorry, so sorry did I wake you?'

'S'ok Harry, no worries I can go back to sleep, you ok though?'

Doubt creeping in, is he having second thoughts, me monopolising his life like this.

'Stupid jetlag. I am an early riser at home so my body is screaming at me to get up, I wanna go for a run but best wait a bit.'

'Go make tea if you want?'

'No its fine, I'll read or something, don't wanna disturb the others as well as you.'

'Well I fancy tea now I am awake, so..'

He smiles.

'Allow me. Am I ok in..'

He points to his boxers.

'Of course.' I smile.

We come out of our rooms together, I flick the light on and follow him down the stairs.

'Nice view.' I cough, admiring his shoulders.

'Heyyyy, I really was looking out of the window.' He blinks at me really slowly.

'Oh was you?' I pout.

'Yyyyyyyyy Nope.' He sniggers.

'Child.'

'I know.'

He makes tea and I carry mine back upstairs.

'You coming?'

'Umm yeah. I'll read in my room.'

'Come and talk for a while if you want?'

'Mmmm ok, if you're sure?'

'Harry I need to learn all this stuff about you so talk to me.'

I sit up, back against the headboard, he lays belly down, hands under his chin.

'Ok, home is now a flat in Islington with my best friend Niall who is a music teacher and my sister, Gemma who is older than me. She works at an art gallery as an assistant, setting up shows and organising collections. I moved down after uni and crashed on her sofa for 6 months until my back really couldn't take any more. I was earning some money by then so we moved into a place where I at least could have a single bed to sleep in It's tiny but it's home.' He thinks for a moment, worry seems to pass over his face, a very definite frown.

'Grew up in Holmes Chapel, a tiny place in Cheshire. Mum and dad divorced when I was young, oh you best know this too, mums name is Anne, dads name is Des but mum has remarried Robin now.'

'Anne, Des, Robin, Gemma, Niall, got it.'

'I was a show off at school, loved the school productions but had no idea what I wanted to do with my life and ended up doing drama for A level. Got an A and that made me do a performing arts degree, absolute waste of time but I needed to do something.' he sighs.

'Not a waste of time Harry, you could go into lots of different roles with a performing arts degree.' Trying to encourage him as he seems to have gone a bit quiet, a bit into himself.

'Best friend in the whole world is Niall, he is actually Irish but every school holiday his mum would send him over to his Gran who lived next door to us. So every Easter, Spring and summer was spent with Niall, exploring the fields on our bikes, blackberry picking, making dens, jumping streams, making rope swings and just generally having the best time.' He smiles remembering, shuffling about, bringing his legs up mermaid style.

'I missed him loads when he went back home for school at the end of every holiday but as soon as he was 16 he moved over. Came and lived with his gran but mostly stayed with us. He worked at the local shop to earn his keep and went to college with me and then uni together and as I said we live together now but he has a girlfriend and spends a lot of time at her place now.' His face quite sad but a rueful smile.

'I miss him, but I'm really happy for him, I think he will move in with her very soon.' His face creases into a frown, I pat his shoulder, he reached his hand across and covers my hand.

'Thanks Lou, I miss him loads.' he swallows, tears most definitely in his eyes.

He jumps up, turns away.

'Sorry.' he sniffs, I get up and get him a tissue.

'Don't be silly, it must be hard. I would hate to lose Zayn, I see more of him than Liam does and I do feel a bit guilty about that so no, don't be sorry Harry.'

He grabs me in a hug, feel his chest thumping, him holding back sobs, taking a huge breath to try and calm himself.

'Feel such a tool now.' he hiccups.

'Shall I go pack my bag and you can look for someone with a backbone?'

'Nah I think we'll keep you Harry.'

He shifts, hugs me tighter, I hug him back, arms around his waist, his smooth skin under my fingers, head in his shoulder, his around my shoulders, head in my hair, I breathe him in, he smells of man and soap and sleep and pineapple and faded cologne. Delicious infact.

'Your hair smells so good.' he runs his fingers through it, up my neck, over my scalp, fuck, I feel myself getting aroused, I jump away.

'Umm our tea is getting cold.' I utter, jumping onto the bed and pulling the duvet over my growing crotch.

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sorry, I...I'm too much sometimes, I know, I won't do it again..'

'Harry, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, really..'

'I...its ok, honestly just tell me, I know I am a daft twat...I'm too touchy feely'

'Harry, I was getting aroused by you, I was getting a boner, you was playing with my hair and you smell so good and I...yeah...I got hard and didn't want to make _you_ feel uncomfortable.'

His eyes go wide, the frown is replaced with a cheeky smile.

'I turned you on?'

'Shhhhhhh don't, I feel like a 13 yr old, dick popping up at the most embarrassing moment, I was trying to comfort you and instead my dick took over.'

'I could take care of that for you.' He whispers.

FUCK.

'Harry I didn't-I don't expect you to...'

'Like I said, I would love to take care of that.'

I suck in air, this gorgeous specimen offering, well, sexual favours. Would it be so wrong?

'Harry, I don't want to make us feel weird, I would love to just ummm. You are very very gorgeous and jesus christ I am so tempted but I need this to look real and if we throw sex into the mix and it ummm goes wrong then will it affect how we react to each other?'

He nods, bites his lip.

'You are the type of man I am attracted to, I chose you for your looks, I saw your photo and felt instantly attracted to you.'

He smiles.

'Don't smile at me like that because all my reasoning will be out of that window..'

I touch his arm, 'Do you have sex with most of your clients?' My stomach clenches.

'Can I explain?' he takes a deep breath.

'I have sex with some of the clients, but I choose. I have to find them attractive, I don't have sex with the men that I don't umm feel attracted to. I find you really attractive and if you want that side of things then I can do that. I won't bring emotions into it, you are stunning Louis, mutual satisfaction, we all have needs, why look elsewhere when we could..?'

He finds me attractive, my groin explodes with want.

'Its been a while.' I groan, lust overtaking me, I pull him onto me, head is screaming NO NO NO, but when did I ever do anything considered?

He looks into my eyes, soft lips on mine, closed mouth, gentle, testing. He pulls back, watches my reaction, leans forward again, same kiss at first but then deepens it. Slightly parting his lips, pulls back and looks into my eyes, needy, wanton eyes look back at me.

Back in he goes I part my lips for him and he kisses me deeply, I sigh, so good, so nice, slow and burning. His tongue gentle on my bottom lip, tasting, sensual, his turn to sigh, my turn to taste him, my tongue finding his mouth. He pulls me in tighter, can feel his erection on my leg, hot and hard, fuck, so good.

He moves his mouth down, litters kisses along my jaw, on my neck, my shoulders, my nipples. Teeth scraping, sucking, I lose myself, head thrown back he devours me. Tongue, lips, eyes, he looks at me for reassurance, permission, my eyes speak to him.

Lower he goes, his mouth breathing through my boxers, the heat searing my erection, fingers inside the waistband, pulling it down, lifting my bum, freeing me. Hungry eyes, taking me in, touching, seeing and then tasting, he hums around me. Fuck, so good, so hot, those lips that mouth stretched over me, hollow cheeks, his hand, his mouth, his eyes, it doesn't take long.

I warn him, desperately trying to tame my hips from slamming upwards, he has one hand under me, cupping my arse, the other around the base, he keeps me deep, his moan vibrates around my already throbbing cock, I come, hard, he sucks me dry, panting as he comes up, his mouth obscene, red and swollen, cheeks pink, he kisses me, I taste him, taste me.

'You are so fucking hot Louis.' he breathes.

I see him palm himself though his boxers, his erection clear to see.

'Here I could take care of that for you.' I smile.

'No its fine really, its ok, I was needy, wanted you, you don't have..'

I don't take no for an answer, straddle him and grind my hips down, he cries out.

'Loooouis.' His voice so wrecked.

Searching for friction, I roll again.

'Your arse.' he rasps, 'It's...fuck its just a dream'

Is he for real?

Kissing him, his tongue doing amazing things in my mouth, I pull away, move down sucking his nipples, my hand wraps around him and I work him, he gasps, eyes on me, mouth open, pupils blown his hand stroking and squeezing my arse.

'So gorgeous.' he groans as he comes all up his belly and chest.

I hold him though his orgasm, kiss him. I get up to get a cloth to clean him up with, he holds his hand out but I do it for him, he watches me.

'Thank you.' he whispers.

'My pleasure.'

'You think you can sleep now?' I ask.

'Maybe, I do feel a bit tired now.'

He goes to leave and I pull him back.

'Stay.'

He nods, curls up on his side facing me.

'It will work Louis, It won't be awkward, I promise.'

I cuddle into him, breath him in, hold him close, so nice to have someone to hold, someone to snuggle with, feel my eyes drifting closed as his hand sweeps down my back and settles on my bum.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up alone, a note on the pillow tells me he is running, showering, shopping and cooking in that order with a smiley face and a kiss at the bottom. I keep the note.

I have no idea where he is at the moment and lay and think about what happened. Smile at our hot, sexy morning, it was more than I ever dared to hope for. I did hope, when I saw how hot he was that maybe _something_  could happen but this fast? Nope! This good? No way. It was just so lovely, such a connection, it felt natural, like we'd met, felt an attraction and just gone with it. I actually can't believe how well we gelled.

I shower, dress in denim cut offs and a white low scoop T shirt and wander downstairs, no sign of him. I make tea and sit out on the terrace.

Its a beautuful day. I sit and check my phone, tweet, answer a few emails, look for Harry on facebook, can't find him, look for him on Twitter, ditto. I hear the hum of the engine coming into the drive, jump up and open the front door.

He has quite a few bags, looking stunning in black jeans, rolled up around his ankles, white basketball tank, ray bans and the most hideous Nike trainers in fluorescent yellow but ridiculously he makes them work.

'Hiiiiii' he smiles.

'Hi yourself, find it ok?'

'Yep, got quite a selection of stuff hope thats ok?'

'Of course,' I wander over and help him with the bags.

I kick his foot, he smiles that megawatt smile and taps me back.

'Sleep well?' His face ducked down, grinning.

'I slept really well once my house guest stopped waking me up at dawn.'

'Oh shit Louis, so sorry about that.'

'I'm not..' I let the connotation sink in.

His eyes snap up, cute grin, he hip checks me as he passes me going to the fridge.

I spot the $50's on the side as we put the shopping away, I hold them up.

'The shopping money Harry.'

'No!' He looks at me all serious and stern.

'I wanna pay for this, I am not having you buy all my food. I'd have to eat no matter where I was and this was my idea, let me do this for you guys.'

'Harry I insist.'

'I will go home.' he tries to look serious but his mouth twitches and he spins away.

'Thank you but there is absolutely no need, this is the last time you go shopping.' I chide.

He turns and pulls his tongue out. 'Bully.'

He flicks the radio on, opens cupboards looking for things to cook with 'Pans?'

'Don't ask me.' I admit.

' _LOUIS_.' he laughs, dancing about to Miley.

He finds everything. Chops fruit, squeezes oranges, fries bacon, sausages, hash browns, scrambles some eggs and toasts some bread.

'Could you go shout Liam and Zayn please?'

I jump down, sad to leave the floorshow he just put on and holler up the stairs.

' _YO BOYS BREKKIE_.'

'Coming.' I hear faintly and skip back to the kitchen.

He's laying the table, platter of fruit, fresh pastries, plates up the greasy goodness, toast and butter and carries a huge teapot, that I never even knew I had, full of tea to the table. Coffee already bubbling in the jug for the other two.

He walks over, holds his hand out to help me off the stool, as I take his hand and jump off, he bends and snatches a kiss.

I see him instantly freeze, haunted look, 'I umm sorry is that ok?'

'We need to act like a couple Harry, its ok and umm you went a bit further than that this morning.'

He breathes out a sigh, colour flooding his cheeks. 'Phew, tell me if i get on your nerves, I think I am the type of person that would get on peoples nerves, always bloody touching...'

'I like touching..'

' _MORNING_.' the boys invade the kitchen and we all sit around the table, eating delicious food and chat easily.

 

'That was amazing Harry, thank you so much.' Liam gushes.

'Yeah cheers mate.' Zayn chips in.

I kick his foot under the table and he looks up and grins, blushing furiously at the praise.

'Did you sleep ok Harry, any jetlag?' Liam as ever being kind and thoughtful.

'I umm..' he blushes furiously 'I was awake really early, I ummm went for a run at sunrise though.'

I catch his eye and grin at him, he smiles, our little secret, ducks his head down drinking his tea.

'So are you knackered or have you any plans for today?' 

'I fancy a lazy beach day, swim in the sea, get a suntan.' I throw out there.

'You already have an amazing suntan.' Harry murmurs.

'Footy on the beach yeah?' Liam suggests.

'Yeah ok.'

We tidy the kitchen, load the dishwasher and head upstairs to get sorted.

'He emerges minutes later in bright yellow shorts to match his trainers.

'Thought seeing as you appreciated my footwear so much you might like these.' Cheeky charm shining out of his eyes.

'Well put it this way, we won't lose you on the beach.'

He whips me with his towel.

'How rude.' he laughs.

He hands me some suncream. 'Could you do my back please?'

I take the cream and he pulls his tank off, smooth pale skin, angular shoulder blades, toned and broad.

His smell, jesus his smell, I don't know if its him or it comes in a bottle or a mixture of both but its potent. I don't think I have ever been so physically attracted to someone as strongly as this before, its exhilarating how he makes me feel.

I squirt the cream on, its cold, it makes him jump.

'Shiiiiit.' he squeals, I bite my lip, sniggering, 'Oh was it cold?' he flicks my leg

'Cruel.' he growls.

I rub the cream into his back and shoulders, up into his neck, down to where his shorts start. Just slide my hand inside, pull the waistband away, sliding my hand in, smooth skin under my fingers, slide a bit further down than I need really, feel his pert little bum, hear his breath hitch, feel him go pliant under my touch.

'Lou.' his voice so low it barely comes out.

'Mmm?' smiling at the nickname.

'I'm umm...you're making me umm.'  
I feel him shudder, he turns, his shorts tight stretched over his growing erection. He adjusts himself, face flustered.  
'Sorry..' his voice deep.  
'Don't be sorry, I was the one teasing.'  
I pat his shoulder.  
'Need a minute?  
'I'll be ok.'  
'Alrighty then, come on.'

Can't believe me just touching him like that turned him on, he's really responsive, maybe he feels this huge physical pull too! 

We stroll down to the beach, towels, sunglasses and long cold drinks.  
Liam and Zayn already there, side by side, fingers entwined.  
Harry and I lay our towels, he stretches out on his back, impossibly long limbs, reaches out for my hand, draws circles on my pulse point with his thumb.  
'Two can play at that game.' he drawls nodding towards the boyfriends, grinning.

The day passes with football, swimming in the ocean and happy chatter. Harry has two left feet and falls over more than he is upright. I spend most of the day staring at his topless body in the yellow shorts. 

'Shall I cook for us tonight?' He asks, knelt up, hair a mass of curls, matted with sand and salt water but utterly adorable  
'Nope, either we go out or we order in, you aren't slaving away in the kitchen all the time.'  
He laughs and rolls his eyes.  
'I like it I really don't mind.'He says picking up a hand full of sand and dumping it on my belly.  
'Oi.' I warn, leaning up on my elbows, 'keep on and you'll regret it.'  
He raises his eyebrows, see the challenge in his eyes as he lifts another hand full.  
'Haaarrrryyy.' I warn.  
He drops it. 

I jump, he jumps and runs, squealing like a child as I chase him down to the water, he dashes into the surf.  
I scoop handfuls of seawater and bombard him.

'Say sorry.'  
'Never.' he screams with laughter as I scoop and throw, he lurches forward and has me lifted in his arms running further into the sea.  
'Put me down you idiot.' gasping for breath, laughing too much. 

'He lifts me higher, hands under my bum, sinks down so we are up to our shoulders, I wrap my legs around his waist.  
'You giant.' I curse.  
He's gasping and laughing, eyes crinkled, teeth bared, he looks into my eyes, the laugh dies down, serious look on his face. He leans in tentative, slowly oh so slowly, dry lips brush mine, waves bobbing us up and down, so close, feeling his stomach muscles flex, his strong arms holding me, feel myself responding to him, my dick brushing his stomach. He leans in again, his mouth closed, hot lips, a wave pushes us nearer the shore, he's sat on the ocean floor now, me astride him on his lap, legs still wrapped around him, his eyes never leaving mine, his face flushed with the sun and maybe something else as I feel his swell against my bum.

'Kiss me.' I beg.  
His arms envelope me as he leans forward, lips tasting me, parting to taste him, tongues exploring, the water crashing around us. His hand comes up my back, thumb and forefinger holding my neck, massaging, moving up into my hair, his mouth moving, kissing me, so good, we are both so hard. 

'You make me so horny.' he confesses.  
'Mmmhh me to.' I gasp.  
We stay like that for a while, making out in the waves, me grinding down into his crotch, making him moan, him rutting up into my arse making me gasp. 

'Shower?' I whisper.  
He nods.  
I look over, Zayn and Liam are sat up, hands shielding the sun, watching us. I jump off his knee, pull him up and we run up the beach stumbling in the uneven sand, laughing, right past the guys who are both sat shocked, mouth open, hear Zayn burst out laughing as we run straight past them and up into the house hand in hand, trailing sand in, not caring at all, I pull him upstairs. 

'Nice view.' he laughs, my wet shorts plastered to my arse!  
'Is that now a thing?'  
'If your arse is in my face then yes, always' 

I drag him into my room, into my bathroom, pull the shower on, peel his soaking yellow shorts down his legs, his half hard cock springs free, feel his hands on my waistband, he reciprocates. We stumble into my huge stall, I push him to the wall, mouth on his, parting for me, my tongue invading, needing this, frantic. I drop to my knees, warm water cascading down my back, mouth on his V lines, licking sucking, leaving a mark he gasps, go to the other hip, leave a matching mark. 

'Louis, so beautiful.'  
His hands in my hair, grasping. His breath stuttering out as I move my mouth down, his body gritty from the sand, salty from the sea and sweat, I wrap my hand around his straining cock. 

'Look at you.' I hum as my mouth devours him. Hear his moan as I take him down, taste him, so fucking hot. Tongue wrapping around the underside, lips sealing him in me, head falling forward, taking him deeper, mouth stretched, jaw working him. I feel his thighs shaking, one hand behind him feeling the taught muscles on his legs and arse, the other I wrap around his base, my mouth going down to meet my hand, his breath stuttering, gasping.

'Lou.' his voice is shot, 'Lou I'm gonna..so close..'  
'Mmmm' I hum, feel his body shake as he comes, loud moan leaving his lips. I pull back, breathing hard, he slides down the tiles, pulls me to him, gasps leaving his body. 

'Thank you, so good Louis, so...jesus...so hot, I grasp my erection, slide my hand, choked noises in my throat, he knocks my hand away and softly strokes.

'Please let me... wanna taste you.'

Holy shit.

He sinks down and in one move I am deep in his throat, his groans buzzing around my sensitive head, feel the rush, the pool of heat spreading.  
Feel me so deep in him, his cheeks so hollow, lips made to do this, so pretty around my cock. He grabs my hips, pulls me deeper, wanting me to fuck his throat, my whole body shaking, sliding deeper, feel him swallowing me down.

'Harry....' I explode into him, hitting me so fast.  
He holds me through the aftershocks, my whole body pulsating.  
We wash each other, he shampoos my hair, it's so tender, his hands so gentle. I lean back into him, blissed out, sat on the floor of the shower between his leg, so relaxed, not actually remembering the last time I felt this calm, this chilled, this happy. 

He's so careful washing me, taking care of me. I wash him, look up into his eyes, he's thoughtful, totally focused on me.  
We wrap in fluffy bathrobes and I pull him to my bed when I see him hesitate.  
'Nap.' I whisper.  
We lay curled up together, the sound of the ocean and our breathing the only thing I can hear.

'I had a great day.' 

'Me too Harry, lovely day.'

'I'm crap at footy though aren't I?'

'Well we can't all be perfect lad.' I gloat, pinching his side.

'Showoff.' he pokes me in the ribs

'You excel at other stuff love.'

'Thaaaaaaanks.' he drawls.

Its dark when I wake up, still wrapped up in his arms, he's snoring lightly next to me, I slide out and check the time, 7pm.

I sneak into the bathroom, pee and check my face in the mirror, hair is sticking up in 500 different directions, face is deeper tanned after our day on the beach.

'Hey.' his deep gruff voice behind me makes me jump.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'

He's looking all coy and awkward as if he shouldn't be here.

'Look how my hair has dried, its all your fault.' I joke.

He smiles 'I'm thinking mine must look like a birds nest then?'

'Mmm well now you mention it..'

He flicks me 'heyyy.' and immediately laughs and runs his fingers through his curls.

'I'm starving.'

'Mm me too, shall I cook?'

'Nope I said before, look we can go out or have pizza or chinese or something?'

'Dunno s'up to you'

'You choose.'

'No you.'

'Right, pizza and film night yeah?'

'Perfect.' he smiles.

Liam and Zayn are curled up on the sofa watching some box set when we get down, they both sit up, switch the TV off and look at us expectantly.

'Alright?' Zayn smirks.

'I'm excellent my friend how are you this fine and pleasant evening?'

'I'm good, yeah good. Not as post sex satisfied as you seem to be but yeah..'

'ZAYN.' Liam gasps, nudging him going bright red, hear Harry snigger behind me.

'Tea, coffee?' He asks, the smugness can be heard in his tone.

We all answer him and then all eyes are back on me.

'Look you little fuckers, my sex life is private so just piss of and go spray paint a doorknob or summat Banksy.' I try and look scandalised but really I am grinning.

'All good then?' Zayn mouths at me, thumbs up smiling.

I kiss my finger tips and grin nodding. Liam tilts his head 'Awwww.' he coo's.

'We ordering in tonight then?' I change the subject.

'Yeah, Liam has an early start in the morning back into the city for 9am so that would be cool Lou.'

'You going back into the city with him? Stay at the apartment a while if you want?'

'Do don't you need me here?'

'Nah, we'll be fine.' I smile, he nods, 'yeah I think you will be just fine, just..' he lowers his voice, softens his eyes 'be careful yeah?'

'Yeah I will, love you bro.'

'Love you too.'

I can hear Harry singing to himself in the kitchen, mugs rattling, kettle boiling, he has a really nice tone to his voice. Hmmm.

We choose a film to watch and order the pizza and settle down for a nice night in.

Slowly I end up curled up with Harry on one of my huge sofas, reach for a drink, shift closer. Get another slice of pizza, shift even closer until he pulls me in, he's slumped down on his side, legs up knees slightly bent and I am behind his legs, head on his side, chest against his arse, body in the gap behind his legs. Zayn sneaking a look and nudging Liam, coughing lightly the little twat.

He's engrossed in the film with his hands in my hair, lightly massaging, curling it around his fingers, so gentle. Then every so often a slight tug that hits me right in the dick.

I slowly sneak my hand under his T shirt, draw patterns on his soft skin, his hard ridges, up I go until I find his puffy little nipple. I roll it around my fingers, stroke over it lightly, feel him shift slightly, hear his breath hitch and then I pinch it, pull it, he sucks air in through his teeth, pulls at my hair, jesus christ.

His hand moves down my back until he's at the waistband of my old sweats, sliding in, leaving his hand resting on my left hip, soft strokes, feel his arm tighten against me, squeezing me, I look up, he smiles at me, squeezes again.

'Beer?' Liam jumps up, wanders into the kitchen, feel Harry slide his hand off my hip.

'Yes please, I shout,' 'No thank you.' Harry rasps.

Hear him pop the caps and brings three bottles in, hands me mine. I sense Harry watch me take a long draw from the bottle, realise what it must look like, hollow cheeks, bottle in my mouth, tongue coming out to catch a drip. I look up at him under my lashes and he's mesmerised. I take another drink, lick the bottle of its drip and feel a sharp dig in my side, he's shaking his head at me, he knows I am teasing.

He slides his hand back into my waistband, back onto my hip, eyes back on the film, but his hand starts to wander, feeling my arse, soft fingertips, caressing the flesh and then kneading it a little harder, he shifts, sighing. The movie is sad, hear him clear his throat, sneak a look he has tears in his eyes, hear him sniff, I shift closer, hold him closer.

'I'm such a sad sap.' He suddenly sobs.

'Oh thank god.' Liam sniffs heavily, wiping his eyes, have been dying to cry.

Zayn hugs Liam, 'You big softy, I love you.' 

Movie finished we sit around chatting. 'What hotel should I book for Vegas lads?'

'Where's the ball being held?' Liam asks.

'Mandalay Bay, but that's a bit too far down the strip, would prefer somewhere more central, plus most the of the people going will stay at the Mandalay so all the nice suites might be gone. Encore is too far up the strip, what about Bellagio or Cosmopolitan?'

'Bellagio, Cosmo, Caesars are all good.' Liam offers.

'If you want old fashioned opulence go for Bellagio, if you want modern go for Cosmo but look them up, see what you like.'

'We'll look later, see which takes our eye.'

Harry nods, 'whatever you choose is fine by me.'

'You fancy a bit of company out there, me and Zayn could fly in Friday afternoon and stay til Sunday, I know you have the thing Saturday night but if you fancy, we could recreate The Hangover Friday night.'

'Oh yeah come, deffo come, I'll book the rooms up tomorrow, Zayn yeah you up for it?'

'Of course I bloody am, I have only been once, fleeting visit with you but yeah lets do it.'

I see Harry grinning next to me, nodding his head.

'Sound good Harry?' I ask.

'Sounds excellent but can I be the one who doesn't lose a tooth and marries a stripper?'

My mind goes into overdrive, I am so giddy for Vegas.

Liam and Zayn wander off to bed. Harry starts tidying up, putting the pizza boxes out and loading the dishwasher, humming away to himself, I grab the laptop and drag him upstairs.

'Come on lets look at our hotel options.'

Liam is right, Bellagio is classic, old opulence, beautiful. The Cosmo is glass and chrome and modern and stylish.

'Which do you like?'

'Me?' he blinks, 'Oh I don't mind at all Louis, honestly, you choose, I umm I have no idea.'

We read through the options, I watch his face as he scans the photos, see his eyes light up at the views from the hotels, the Bellagio fountains.

I click on a few photos, see some of the suites available and we narrow it down to two.

'Now you choose.'

'I can't Louis.'

'Oh but you must.'

I watch him reading, watch his eyebrows furrow, he bites his lip, looks at me, unsure, nervous.

'Which do you like the look of the most?'

He hesitates, looks at me, I smile my encouragement, he points to the Bellagio, I nod.

'Great choice, lets book it.'

I choose a presidential suite, giving us the option of getting VIP club night entry to most places.

He watches me, sees the price, his face drops.

'No umm, I like the other one, is the other one less...'

'Harry, please stop worrying, its fine.'

I book Zayn and Liam into an entourage suite on the same floor, finish up and close the laptop.

'Zayn will book the flights tomorrow.' he nods, chewing his lip.

'Harry, please stop looking so worried, both the suites were of a similar price, I very rarely do stuff like this and I have the money so why not do it in style?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a dick, its just so far removed from my real life.'

'Please don't ever feel uncomfortable with me Harry, I come from a pretty similar life to you, I was the same when the royalties started rolling in, I didn't have a clue, felt guilty buying every luxury item but I have calmed down a bit now.'

He sits cross legged on the bed.

'I don't feel uncomfortable with you, quite the opposite to be honest, I just, it's just, I don't want you to think I am ever influenced by money. I would have been just as happy in a standard room with you.'

I pull him in for a hug.

'I am a pretty good judge of character, I hope, and I can tell you are a genuine guy Harry.'

He smiles, 'It means a lot, thank you.'

We end up snuggling down, chatting about our families, our friends back home, so comfortable we both drift off to sleep.

I don't feel Harry sneak out of bed, I don't hear Liam and Zayn leave for the city,  I just wake up to a tray on my lap with a delicious breakfast all made for me and a smiling boy delivering it.

He's been running, showered and looks and smells devine.

'I feel like such a lazy tool.' I groan at him and his early mornings. 'Did you see the guys?'

'Yeah I made them eggs and toast and coffee when I got back from my run.'

'What time did you go?'

'I was up and out for 6am, ran for about 50 minutes, quick shower and they were in the kitchen just about to make coffee when I came back down.'

'Haz, you don't have to do all this you know?'

'I like it though.' he whispers, biting that goddam lip of his.

'If you don't want me to though, I won't.'

'Oh bless, come here, I don't want you feeling like you have to do anything.' He sits down and buries his head in my shoulder.

'I like it.' so quiet, so deep.

'Ok then I'll shut up.'

I kiss his head and eat my breakfast in bed, its a very long time since anyone did anything like this for me and I fully appreciate what he has done.

'Perfect.' I groan as I clear the plate and finish my tea.

'Really? You enjoyed it?'

'It was amazing Harry and very much appreciated, thank you'

His grin is illuminating. 'My pleasure.'

I jump up, wander into the bathroom. 'Shopping day, you fancy that?'

'Yeah, whatever you want to do is fine by me.'

'What I'd really like to do is keep you in bed all day.' I confess.

He smiles, eyes glinting. 'The shops stay open late.'

That settles that then, we hop back into bed for a few hours and both need showers before we venture out.

We hit the shops hard. I buy tons of stuff for Vegas and make him chose some things too, tell him its all part of the contract that I provide his clothing for the trips, he pouts and moans but we have a great time.

'Buy that shirt Haz.' I widen my eyes, smiling, its white and flimsy and sheer and sexy and very much him.

'You are insatiable and I love when you call me Haz.' he whispers in my ear.

He needs an evening suit for the ball, we go into Dior, he looks at me unsure, slight shake of his head.

'You are supposed to be the boyfriend of a multi millionaire, you wouldn't turn up in a Primark suit, behave or I might have to punish you.' He smiles and shakes his head at me.

'I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.'

'I don't have a piano to fuck you on but I do have a keyboard, be warned.'

His eyes bore into me 'I'll hold you to that.' his voice strained, low, needy.

Fuck.

He looks stunning in his suit, I buy all the shirts and bow ties and shoes to go with it all.I need new luggage so go and buy out Louis Vuitton, well I have to buy my namesake don't I?Thousands of dollars later we are done.

We go home, dump the bags and go find somewhere to have dinner, end up at one of my favourite places, The Sunset. We eat delicious filet mignons and chat and laugh all night.

'You ever had a contract where you've had to stay with someone this long?'

'Nope.' he shakes his head 'the lady I take out in Milan is hiding her sexuality from her family so I sometimes pose as her casual boyfriend to events and sometimes stay for a long weekend or a few days but that's it, a weekend is usually the sum total'

'Do you have sex with the ladies.' I see him shift, think I have made him uncomfortable 'No its ok, you don't have to answer its none of my business.'

'No, it's ok, I haven't had sex with a female client but..' he clears his throat, ducks his head  'I have in the past had sex with a woman, well, we were teenagers so..'

I nod.

'Maybe if someone catches your eye?'

'Mmmm not sure that's ever going to happen.' he smiles 'only _thought_ I was attracted to girls, not been attracted to a woman since then so highly unlikely but I suppose I should never say never.'

We head back home, have a nightcap on the terrace, the seabreeze chilling the air, he runs in, returns with 2 sweaters of his, pulls me up and gently puts one over my head, helping my arms into it he pulls it down, brushing his hands down my chest, smoothing it out, it drowns me but it smells like him, I love it, let it fall over my hands and keep them warm, he looks super cute in his, grey cable knit.

We chat for ages, so easy, so comfortable, we laugh and tease each other and flirt a lot.

I confess my actual success to him, about Adele and Ed and all my other smash hits, he's wide eyed and adorable.

'Truly a talent then, I had no idea. You are a genius Lou.'

'Sometimes it's just being at the right place at the right time, Adele and I met by chance, she was the girlfriend of a lad who came into the pub I worked in part time when I was a student and she would chat to me, sometimes sing at open mic nights and she was so good. I had been tinkering about doing some writing, you know, another broken heart and all that and it just all happened right for us both. She's taking time out now to enjoy her baby but we both were blessed with good fortune.

'I love all her stuff, can't believe you helped write those incredible songs.'

He hugs me tight, 'clever and beautiful.' He murmurs.

'I'm so glad I chose you Harry.'

'I'm glad too, I feel like, you know, we'd umm be friends in real life.'

'I definitely think so too.'

'After this can we umm stay in touch, I mean personally not like through the agency?'

'Of course, here, give me your phone, let me put my number in, if ever you need anything or are in LA or London and need a place to stay..'

I put my number in and phone myself from his phone.

'If I saw you in a bar I'd want to take you home but I would have never dared approach someone so out of my league.' He blushes telling me this.

'Out of your league, come on Haz, have you seen you?'

The air crackles between us, his eyes burn into mine.

'I feel so lucky to be here.' he breathes.

'Walk with me?'

He nods, pulls me up, we go down onto the beach, he pulls me in tight, left arm around my shoulder, I slip my hand into his back pocket, feel his little peachy bum.

'Do you enjoy your job?'

I feel him stiffen slightly, he shrugs 'I enjoy parts of it, I never feel under pressure to do anything I don't want to do but yeah, sometimes, I do feel a little bit like a puppet but it's well paid and its expensive to live in London so...I really can't complain.'

I stop, pull his hips round to face me.

'Please don't ever feel like you have to do anything you don't want to with me.' I stress. 'Its...I umm...I don't expect sex, its just I forget sometimes that you are just doing your job and ummm I...'

'I've never felt under pressure with you, its all been consensual, willing, _very_ willing, don't think any of what we have done is out of duty, it was truly out of want.'

'So you enjoy all the sex you have with your clients?'

I know I have overstepped asking this, know I shouldn't but my brain is in overdrive with him, wondering, thinking..

'Lou, I can't talk, you know, the clients, I umm..'

'I know, I just wondered, like how far it goes..'

I can feel him looking at me, the moon is bright, I meet his gaze. 'As far as we both feel comfortable with.'

'Do you have feelings for any of them?'

'No, only as friends with the ones I see regularly.'

'Do they have feelings for you?'

I feel his whole body jerk, he doesn't reply immediately.

'Sorry, ignore me.'

'No I umm, one of my clients offered me the whole deal, I refused.  Its not what I want.'

'What, to be his?' A hot feeling spears my chest.

'Yeah, leave the job, live in an apartment he paid for and just be his.'

'You turned him down?'

'Absolutely, I couldn't just be someones paid for play thing, he can never leave his wife so I would never be anything more than his dirty secret. I can't be that, hidden away, I'd have no life at all.'

'If he did leave his wife.. umm would you?'

'But he can't, ever, so...But no, _NO_ I don't have feelings for him like that, I feel for his situation but that's it, friends.'

He sighs, runs his hand through his hair, looks at me.

'Anyway, you are shaking now, you must be freezing, lets get you back.'

'I hope I didn't like corner you into doing anything umm you know we started out a bit full on didn't we? Sorry I just..' I laugh, embarrassed 'Its been a while and you are very hot and I just couldn't help myself, I'll reign it in Harry, sorry, I don't want to make you feel like you are forced, because of being here and being such a weird situation.'

He spins me round, mouth on mine, hand in my hair and in the curve of my back, kissing, tasting, his lips so soft, his tongue sweeping in, so intoxicating, pulling me in, can feel his growing erection against my hip, kissing me so deep, mouth taking me so high.

He pulls off, panting, holding me close, his mouth next to my ear.

'That's not forced, that's umm, want. I've never felt like this with any other...' he's breathless, his nose flaring out, breathing hard, 'I really do want..'

We stand staring at each other, the sound of the ocean, the waves breaking on the shore and my heartbeat thumping in my ears, desire absolutely thrumming through my veins.

I press my lips to his neck, nibbling, sucking, teeth scraping, I hear him moan, it spurs me on, I make my way up, capture his bottom lip, suck it in, raining kisses on his lips, his jaw.

'Tell me what you want.'

'I know what... But it has to be what _you_ want.'

'What I want is for you to tell me, in great detail what you would like.'

'I ...I want you.'

'Tell me more, what do you need?'

'Need you.Need you in me.'

Fuck, so hot.

'You want me to fuck you?'

'Yes, if you'll have me.'

Hours later, laid in filthy sheets, sweaty bodies, his fingers lightly wrapped in my hair, his mouth near my temple, thoroughly fucked, so fucked he is almost glowing in the dark.

We just connect, it was mindblowing, his cries and moans so erotic, begging for me, needing me, pulling me in so deep, hands on my bum, me on top, slow and sensual at first then deep and hard, his words incoherent, feel him still and he comes, untouched, just from the stimulation of me in him. It's overwhelming, watching his body respond so deliciously to me.

I let him recover, just laying inside of him, kissing him, gentle, unhurried, sensual, I roll his sensitive nipples between my teeth, licking, sucking then tug, let my teeth slide off them, he growls low.

'Fuck.' see him growing again, he barely went down anyway, I keep on licking and sucking, leaving marks on his body, so hot and me still not fucking him again yet, just filling him.

'Fuck me.' he begs. 

'Is that what you want? You want it hard Harry?'

Needing this so much, bathed in sweat, he flips me over, grinding down onto me, looking into my eyes.

'Yes.' he bites his lip, rising and falling slowly, leaning forward, sliding back and forth, upping the pace slowly.

Yes, need this, need you.'

I take him in my hand, whimpering at my touch, he keeps sliding back and forth, my hand matching his pace, he sits up straighter, gets more control and fucks down on me so hard, so good, rising and falling, panting, groaning, getting louder, he is relentless, his thighs quivering with exertion, I come with his name on my lips, he coats me in his, all up my chest and belly. We just lay there, wearied, worn but fucking euphoric.

'That was umm insane.' he affirms.

'I've never..jesus Louis you just..' his breath ragged and laboured still.

'Mmm I concur Mr Styles.' I pant, 'it was indeed insane and amazing and incredible and wonderful.'

I feel him smiles against my skin ' _You_ are amazing, incredible and umm wonderful.'

He rolls off and pads off to the bathroom, returns with a warm washcloth, cleans me up and cleans himself.

'Should I..' he thumbs towards his bedroom.

I shake my head 'stay, if you will, if you want?'

He just slides in, curls around me, pulls me close.

'How come you smell so good even after all that?'

'Shut up fool I must stink.'

'You don't though.'

He buries his head into my hair.

'You're well fit you know that?' he mumbles.

'No I didn't know that and I think you are a bit delirious so I shall just nod and accept the compliment.'

He snaps his head up 'I'm perfectly undelirious...non-delirious.' he squints his eyes.

'You're just really hot.'

I smile.

'You're not bad yerself.'

I feel him grin.

'Night.'

'Night love.'

 ~~


	3. Chapter 3

The week passes with much of the same, we just gel, never a dull moment, we laugh and talk a lot and the sex is like nothing I have ever experienced before.

Zayn books all the rest of the stuff for Vegas, planes and limo's and I make Harry sit down and look at who and what is on in Vegas and see if he wants to see any of the shows or concerts.I watch him flick through, he sees Shania Twain at the colosseum at Caesars Palace, see his face light up.

'You like Shania Twain?'

'Umm yeah, don't laugh at me, I love her, she's ace.'

'Ok I'll see what I can do to get us tickets.'

'No really, if you aren't keen, Louis, I will just be happy walking down the strip, taking in the sights with you.' his knuckle brushes down my side, warm smile playing on his lips.

I just nod but already I have ideas who to contact, who to speak to as it will surely be sold out for this week.

Wednesday we pack, I hand him a large Louis Vuitton suitcase.

'Here love, plenty of room for your things.'

'You sure I can borrow it Lou?'

'Shurrup soft lad of course you can.'

He packs all his new clothes, hangs his Dior and new Burberry lounge suit in protective bags, hangs them beside his case.

I am sat there thinking about it and he's all done, he takes over, starts packing my stuff, pants, socks, jeans, t shirts, swim stuff, wash bag and my suits hung like his, dancing around my room, Little talks by of Monsters and Men playing from his phone on the dock. I sit on the bed and decide to download all the songs that remind me of him being here, so I set up a playlist and add them, it will remind me once all this is over, of the huge gangly boy dancing and singing in my house and making the rooms come alive, I click download and keep watching him.

He's aced it in no time, could sit and watch him all day.

Inspiration takes over.

'Haz come with me.'

We go down to the basement, my studio. I have written the music for a song, half written the lyrics, feel inspired, want to sit and tinker, bounce ideas he sits and watches me.

I play the music, humming the words quietly that I have written, trying to fill the gaps.

' _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, 'cause I'm tired of feeling alone_.' I mutter to myself.

'What's the words?'

I hand him a journal with scribbles and crossings out and the bare bones of the song.

'Play that chorus again.'

My fingers glide over the keyboard, his voice rasps out the lines I had just done, my god, so good.

' _Don't let meeee_.' his eyes closed, feeling the song.

My stomach lurches, I knew he had a great tone to his voice but this, wow, just the line of a chorus of barely a song and I was beyond excited.

We stayed in there all day, switching words around. He came up with a great line, we went over and over it until it was done, the melody and lyrics there and even just with a keyboard it sounded fantastic. Once the other instruments were added it would be a killer song.

'Who have you written this for?'

'No one, was just messing about, came up with it.

He shakes his head, 'bloody genius.'

'You co wrote it now so if it gets recorded, you will get some royalties.'

'Shut up silly, I put like a line in.'

'I'm serous, co written by Harry Styles, you like that?'

'You'd do that?'

'Yes.'

'Louis I'm...You just amaze me, thank you.' He comes around the desk and bear hugs me.

'You fancy singing it for real?'

He shakes his head, panic in his eyes.

'Harry you sound fantastic, I might put it out myself, you singing. I have friends to play for us, imagine that, your own record out.'

'Please Louis, you can't do that.'

'We'll see.' I grin.

'Right i'm starving, lets go get dinner and an early night for that flight in the morning.'

I needed to deflect, could see the worry and panic on his face but i was going to do everything in my power to get that song out, to get his voice on that track.

We shower, go for steaks and come back, drink wine on the terrace, I call Zayn.

'All set bud?'

'Yeah mate, see you Friday. We land at 4pm, will call you, have fun.'

'We will, love you bro.'

'Love you too.'

Harry is miles away, humming 'Don't let me go.'

'It's got under your skin.'

He grins 'Its an amazing song, I love it.'

We wander up to bed, chatter excitedly for the weekend and fall sound asleep wrapped in each others arms.

 

Ridiculous music wakes me. I feel Harry jump up, flick the bedside lamp on, my eyes scream at the light, he's dancing about naked.

' _Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire_.' He sings, hardly a voice because of the hour of day, the odd word rasps out but its his face, pure excitement, his ridiculously long arms flailing about, his legs jumping.

' _..and I'm just the devil with love to spare VIVA LAS VEGAS, VIVA LAS VEGAS.'_ he shouts out.

I am in stitches watching him.

' _How I wish that there were more than the twenty four hours in the day._ '

I have to get up and join him.

We jump about, he knows every word to the song, me, well, not so much, but I wait for the lines I do know.

' _Viva Las Vegas turning day into nighttime turning night into daytime if you see it once, you'll never be the same again.'_   We both scream out, laughing, excited, he grabs my hands, totally unselfconscious, leaping about, not a care in the world, what has this kid done to me, I feel alive, excited, vibrant.

Last line.

' _Viva , **VIVA LAS VEGAS**_ **.** ' we both shout.

He picks me up, swings me round and kisses me.

'Wee, I need a bloody wee.' I squeal.

We shower together, get a bit held up and are hot footing it to the airport making the flight with minutes to spare, a stupid grin on my fucking face because I am so very happy.

We touch down in Vegas at 11am. A limo waiting for us, thanks to Zayns amazing organisation. I ask him to take us down the strip so Harry can see it all, he goes down to the sign I point everything out to him.

'That's Mandalay Bay where the ball is being held, that's MGM, that's the Cosmo where we were going to stay, that's where we are staying..' he sweeps us up the strip until we reach the Stratosphere and then back down to the Bellagio.

The suite is amazing, we have our own secluded entrance, a butler to unpack for us and arrange anything we want.

By 1pm we have foot long frozen cocktails walking down the strip, hand in hand.

We walk around the huge hotels, looking in the shops, have a gondola ride in the Venetian, go up the Eiffel tower at the Paris hotel and ride the rollercoaster at New York New York. I have to persuade him to do this but he does.

'This place is just amazing.' he shakes his head in disbelief 'Its a grown up's playground.'

We call the limo, I want to go up to the Wynn to shop.

'Lets go wild.'

'Louis, you are crazy, what do you need? What are you after?'

'I think I'd like a new watch or something, there is a Rolex shop in here, think I might look.'

Its a lie, I have loads of watches, I want to buy him one, want to shower this boy in gorgeous things, he has brightened up my life so much I just want to spoil him.

There is lots of designer shops in here. We browse, I see a shirt that I love for Harry in Dior Homme, its black, sexy and very him.

'Please Haz, we are going somewhere amazing tonight, please, for me.'

'Its like hundreds Louis.'

'I have the money, I want to spend it on you, please Harry.'

We choose things for each other, the compromise, I let him dress me. He picks a grey soft shirt, black jacket and grey brogues.

I decide on a black shirt with a grey flower matching my shirt to go on his lapel, he loves that.

We wander down to Rolex, I try on a few and then turn to him.

'Choose one.'

'No Louis.' his face darkens.

'Harry, you need a nice watch.'

'No I don't.'

'Ok, just loan it then, wear it for the next 6 weeks then I will take it back, you need to look the part.'

He eyes me suspiciously 'Are you saying my old Sekonda doesn't look the part?' a smile playing on his lips.

'That's exactly what I am saying, its from the stone age its that old and knackered.'

He pouts, 'Hate pretentious stuff like expensive watches.'

'Oh shut up and choose one already I want some bloody food.'

'Can I have one with a leather strap I don't really like the umm gold ones.'

'Of course, I like the leather ones too, now which do you like best?'

'Which do you like best its gonna be your watch.'

I kick his foot 'Choose!'

He chooses a white gold face Cosmograph with a leather strap, it really suits him.

I decide on the same type of watch but choose a Platinum strap and face, I hand over my card whilst he shuffles about looking uncomfortable.

'His and his watches, how terribly gay.' he lisps in a fake posh accent.

'Nothing but the best dahhhling.' I plant a kiss on his cheek.

'Borrowed only.' He stresses.

'Oh whatever, come on lets find some food.'  I grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

He's quiet, lip biting yet again he stops pulls me back 'Whats wrong?.'

'I just feel such a fraud in places like that, I am so not a Rolex kind of person and I feel like I am letting you down, not being up to scratch and I feel like if I say yes I'll have a watch I sound false and shallow but then I see your face drop and know I am letting you down and I just..'

'Harry, you could never let me down, come on lets just grab a burger or something and go back to the suite.'

He nods, we munch our food and walk down the strip, I call the butler and ask him to fill the jacuzzi for us.

'Jacuzzi heh.' he winks, his mood much better.

We get in and the hot tub is bubbling away, a selection of essential oils and lotions are arranged at the side, a pile of fluffy towels are arranged for us and bathrobe hanging for us.

I sweep his hair back, 'I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just want to buy you lovely things, want to make you happy.'

'I am happy.' he smiles, 'I don't need anything Louis, really, I am fine.'

'You say you want to make me happy.'

He nods.

'Well spoiling you makes me fucking ecstatic so you should let me.'

'That's emotional blackmail.'

'Yeah I know I'm a right bastard.'

'No you're not you're lovely.'

'Am I now, hmm ok get your clothes off and get in that tub.'

He grins 'Yes boss.'

We spend the next hour kissing and fucking in the jacuzzi, its an experience that's for sure, the bubbles do things you would never think of, the sensations driving us both insane.

We fall into bed for a nap, its 5pm and I am conscious that we have somewhere to be tonight.

Doors are at 7.30 so we have a power nap and then get ready for the night he still has no idea where we are going.

'What shall I wear?'

'Wear that new black shirt I bought you with your black Burberry suit and I will wear my black suit and the grey shirt.'

He smiles 'I'm excited, what are we doing tonight then?'

I wink and blow him a kiss.

'Wait and see nosy.'

I hear him getting ready in his dressing room, the butler unpacked for us and we both have a bathroom and dressing room, his tunes are blasting out of the dock and I can hear him singing along, his gravelly voice so good.

' _Because tonight's the kind of night, where everything could change_..' 

Eventually he walks out.

'Umm will I do?'

I spin round, my chest caves in, he looks stunning.

'Harry I umm wow, fuck yeah you look jesus you look so good.'

His face blooms red, shy smile 'Thank you.' He waves his watch at me and blows me a kiss.

I go back in and mess about a bit more with my hair, dress and ask him the same question.

His face freezes when I come out, I see his adams apple bob as he swallows.

'Do we umm have to go out because I don't know if I can trust myself with you looking like that and I will be so jealous if someone else looks at you.'

'Come on Harry, you look so fit.'

He's shaking his head, 'You have no idea.'

His fist goes to his tight black evening trousers.

'How do you do this to me.' he breathes.

'Come stains on black trousers are shocking Harold, you are going to have to wait.'

'Ughhhh.' he groans 'such a tease.'

My head is spinning with this boys compliments, I'm sure they are his dialogue, his set pattern, his spiel to the clients but part of me hopes he means some of it, that he might just find me that attractive.

'Come on handsome boy lets hit the Vegas night life.'

He bends and kisses me 'I've already made some wonderful memories with you, lets go make some more.'

I order the limo and we stroll down to the doors, heads turning as we walk, I feel so elated to be with him,  he reaches for my hand, looks a bit nervous.

'You ok love?'

He nods 'I am now.' squeezing it tight.

The limo sweeps us around the fountain, down the road to Caesars Palace and the Colosseum for the concert. As we stop and park, I watch his face, he doesn't realise where we are yet. Ever the gentleman turning and holding out his hand to me to help me out of the car and then he turns and sees the billboard, sees where we are and his head spins back round to me.

'Louis?' he questions, voice barely a whisper 'Shania?'

I grin and nod 'Shania.'

He grabs me, holds me close feel his chest rising and falling, feel him trying to control his emotions.

'Thank you.' his voice hitches.

'No Harry, thank you, you happy?'

He pulls back, holding my shoulders, looking into my eyes.'

'Happiest man in the world right now.'

'That'll do for me.' I beam at him.

There is a small gathering at the box office, I pull out my phone and snap a quick picture of him.

 

'Can I take one of you?'

'Nope, hate my picture taking.'

He pouts, 'spoilsport.'

I watch the people filing forward to the box office and he snaps me without me realising.

'I wanted your blue eyes on a photo and I got them.' he grins, 'Can I keep it?'

'If you really must.' He makes it his phone background, showing me and holding the phone to his chest.

We check in on the guest list, take our fabulous seats.

She takes to the stage I sit and watch his excited face, singing along, cheering and clapping, so animated. 'Louis she's amazing, thank you for bringing me.' he gushes.

Soon everyone are on their feet, singing and clapping along, he slides behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, I reach back holding his hips, his lips near my ear he sings the song.

' _You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to_..' 

Swaying with me, can feel the swell of him against my arse, I gently grind back, swaying my hips over his, feel him jerk, I do it more, I circle my hips again, feel his lips on my neck, his hot breath whoosh out of his lungs as I grind into him.

'You are torturing me.' he breathes.

'Fun isn't it?'

He slides his hands into my trouser pockets, pulls the lining of the pocket so he can touch me, run his finger through the fabric around my hardness.

'Fun you say.' he whispers in my ear.

We tease and torture for the rest of the show, holding onto each other, I lean back and kiss his jaw, his leans in and kisses my neck.

She sings her last song, the lights come up and we make ourselves respectable but I am shaking with desire for him, he makes my body throb the the pull is so physical.

I drag him into the posh toilets and I'm on my knees for him. Its frantic and filthy and fucking glorious, he has to grip the walls and his knees buckle as he comes, sinking down on the toilet, grabbing me and kissing me panting, eyes blown, cheeks flushed, he never looked lovelier.

'My turn.' he growls.

He's swift, needy and truly amazing and he leaves me shredded in bits, so good, I am floored by him. I hold him close.

'You do things to me, you just...I can't get enough of you.'

He lays his head on mine, 'You have no idea...my mind is blown with you.'

We wait until its all quiet and we sneak out, check our clothing.

'Sushi?'

He smiles, 'absolutely.'

We go into Caesars and find Nobu, there is a short wait for a table but we are soon seated and enjoying a delicious meal, chattering, flirting touching.

'That woman over there can't take her eyes off you.' I sigh.

'I can't see anyone but you.' he holds my hand, eyes never leaving my face. 'Might as well be in a room on our own.'

'Harry, you don't have to bullshit me, really, you are lovely and I am more than happy with everything.'

His face clouds over, 'I am not bullshitting Louis.' his nose flares and he swallows 'my mum brought me up to always tell the truth and the truth is I am loving spending time with you, you are so wonderful and kind and the sexiest man I have ever met.'

He's so genuine I want to believe him but how can I be the sexiest man he has ever met?

'Lets go gamble.'

'Louis, really?' His face unsure 'Gambling?'

'Yeah, live dangerously, where shall we go?'

'I don't bloody know, you say, I don't know anything about it.'

'Well what club do you fancy afterwards? You wanna go to the one Prince Harry went to up at the Wynn and Encore or the one here is supposed to be nice, Pure nightclub or...'

'Louis, I don't care as long as I'm with you.'

'Ok, lets hit the tables here and maybe go to Pure?'

'Sounds good.'

I change some money, gather the chips and head for roulette.

'Here, go wild.'

He shakes his head.

'No I'll watch you.'

'Ok for now but I want you to experience everything.'

He looks nervous, we pull up stools and start.

I choose birthdays, door numbers, special numbers, win a bit lose a bit,

'Ok now you.'

He bites his lip, chooses, his sisters birthday, he loses, looks panicky.

'Thats it now, I'm hopeless.'

'What about choosing if its red or black or odd or even?'

He nods, puts a couple on black, black comes up, he relaxes slightly.

He chooses evens next and evens comes up, a smile appears.

'Harry, just have fun, I don't care if we blow it all that's what Vegas is all about. I want you to feel the thrill of winning and losing, just go with it, experience it all.'

He nods, 'Ok Louis, if you're sure.'

He goes with it, his eyes shine, looks excited, congratulating the other people around the table when they win, he is such a sweetheart.

His chips are dwindling, he is winning the odd one or two but he looks at me all worried that he's lost more than he's won.

'Put all those chips on one number.' I tell him.

'When's your birthday?'

'24th December.'

He puts half on 24 and half on 12 and crosses himself 'that ok?' I nod.

It lands on 12, he wins lots, he's delighted.

'Thank GOD.' he laughs 'I was worried sick.'

We go and change the chips but I keep one each as a memento to take home.

'Here to remember this trip.'

He looks at me 'As if I'd ever forget.'

He pockets the chip and kisses my cheek.

'Right lets go dance.'

We hit the club. Jackets checked in, he opens a few buttons on is shirt, we drink delicious cocktails, flirt and dance the night away, hot and sweaty and utterly amazing.

'You turn me on so bad.' he breathes in my ear on the dancefloor, my heart leaps, my groin twitches, this fucking man.

The vibe is amazing, hot bodies packed in, dancing, swaying, the DJ is sublime, mixing the tracks expertly. A girl pushes in between us, grabs his shirt, pulls him towards her, tries plants a kiss on his lips but he jerks, she lands on his cheek. He pulls back, his eyes shoot to me, panic, looks at her, gives her a half hearted smile, flicks back to me, he is such a gentleman, I'm much blunter than him, I lean around her, grab his cross and chain and pull his lips to mine, a bit territorial but I can't help it. She slinks away, his hand splays on my lower back, pulls me in and deepens the kiss.

He pulls me off the dancefloor for a drink, 'Sorry about that.' He shouts into my ear over the pulsating music.

'Don't worry, its cool.'

We people watch for a bit then a song comes on that he likes and drags me up again, he dances with total abandonment. Feeling the music, he loves it, his smile so wide, singing the words to me, he pulls me close, one arm around me, the music changes, classic Usher track, he slides his leg through mine, mine ends up through his, he holds my hips close, head on mine, swaying to the beat, pulling me in so close, feels so good.

'I've had such a great time.' he murmurs.

'Its only the first day love, more to go, I want you to have the best time ever.'

'I am really Lou, I am.'

We hold each other close, his lips on my temple, mine on his neck, he smells so good, looks so good.'

Just going to the toilet.

I watch him walk off, so striking, I turn and order us more drinks, feel someone close behind me and think its Harry, turn and its some guy, really too close for comfort, his groin just about brushing my arse, I shift, so does he.

'Umm you ok pal?'

'I've been watching you all night, can I buy you a drink?'

'No thank you.' I turn away but the brush of his groin on me is definitely more pronounced and I spin and push him away slightly.

'Can you just stop with the grinding?'

'You need a real man, that arse is begging...'

'I have a real man.' I grab Harry, back just in time 'and he looks after my arse amazingly well so why don't you just move along and bother someone else.'

'You don't know what you are missing.' he puffs his chest out and pouts.

'Yeah I _think_ I could feel something very underwhelming and that don't impress me much.'

I feel Harry snigger at me quoting Shania lyrics to the sex pest.

He slopes off, Harry barks out a laugh 'where did creepy creeperson come from?'

'Fuck knows, said he'd been watching me all night, I think he was just cruising every man in the place until he fell lucky.'

'He best keep his dirty mitts off you.' he wraps me up in his arms. 'Mine.' he mutters into my hair.

'Lets go cruise the strip, look at the lights.'

We grab our jackets, alert the limo driver to bring the car round and join the traffic to see the lights.

'His eyes are so wide, loving it, I ask the driver to stop at the Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas sign and take silly photos with poor old, tired Elvis and each other.'

Back in the limo, laughing and kissing and watching the neon jungle go by. Bed is calling, its 4am and we have been awake 22 hours.

We undress each other drunkenly, falling over taking trousers off, leaving a trail of destruction as we go, we fall into bed, curled up facing each other, his thumb traces my cheekbone.

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Everything. I had such a lovely night, saw someone amazing in concert, got a fabulous blowie after, dreams really do come true.'

He leans over and kisses me, beautiful soft lips, perfect kisses.

We falls asleep, heads close, his hand on my bum.

 

 

~~

 

I wake up alone, little note on the pillow tells me he's sweating the alcohol out at the gym, idiot!

I check the time, 10.30am

Damn.

I shower and as I walk out of the bathroom he is just coming in, soaking wet with sweat.

'Morning Lou, don't come near me I stink, just gonna shower.' he calls as he walks into the bathroom.

'Good work out?'

'Yeah, felt like shit when I woke up but knew I needed to feel a little pain and work out.'

'Oh right pain, ok, visual, visuals.'

He pokes his head around the door, raises his eyebrows 'Can't beat an endorphin rush, why do you think I have so many tattoos?'

I file that bit of information away for another time and let him shower.

I order a selection of breakfast things to be brought up and speak to the butler about arranging my next surprise for him.

He comes out toweling his hair, breakfast arrives soon after, we eat out on the terrace, its a clear day but there is a chill in the air.

'Dress warm and casual for todays adventure.'

His eyes widen.

'What you up to Lou?'

'If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise.'

He grins excitedly.

'Did I mention I love Vegas?'

'Only about 599 times last night.'

'It was so cool Louis, Shania was amazing, the sushi, the gambling, the club, the sex pest.' 

'Need to plan stuff for tonight when Zayn and Li get here, they'll probably wanna kip when they arrive so they can party late.'

He nods.

When they butler arrives to clear breakfast I ask him for restaurant recommendations and we decide on the Picasso with views of the fountain and ask him to book us a table for 4 for tonight.

I text Zayn and wish them a safe journey, arrange the Limo and then we leave for our exciting day.

We sweep down the strip to the airport.

'Bored of all this now, think I just wanna go home.' He looks at me, not knowing if I am serious or not, see the slight worry enter his eyes and can't keep it up any longer.

'I'm joking Haz.'

He smiles but I see a niggle still there.

'Sorry Harry I didn't mean to worry you.'

'I just thought...you _are_ gonna get bored stiff of my company soon, I thought..'

'Oh shit I am sorry, such a dickhead aren't I? I am loving spending time with you, it was a joke, honest, I've planned a great day for us.'

He relaxes 'I feel very lucky.'

We leave the Limo and walk through to the helipad, I've booked us a trip around Vegas, the Hoover Dam and Grand Canyon.

We have an epic day, the sights are astonishing, we land in a basin and take photos in the canyon, we eat a picnic down their that the company who provides the trips laid out for us, we toast each other with champagne and hold each other close.

He pulls his phone out, scrolls through his songs and hands me the ear buds.

'I will always listen to this song and think of this day.'

Elbow fills my senses, ' _Throw those curtains wide, one day like this a year will see me right, for life_.'

I stare out at the view, reach for his hand, rest my head on his shoulder ' _Its looking like a beautiful day_.'

We stand on the Hoover Dam and take a ' _I'm in Nevada, I'm in Arizona but we are holding hands_ ' photo, marvel at the sheer size of it all and admire Lake Mead in all its glory.

Zayn and Liam text they have landed, I tell them to dress up tonight and that dinner is at 8 but to go rest, they go along with that.

We wait until sunset, get the most amazing photographs of the pink and purple sky and then fly down the strip to see the other astounding lights.

Dusty and sticky we shower together, he's so gentle with me, washing my hair and sliding his hands over my body, making me shudder.

I remember the little pain conversation we had this morning, I grab his hips, my fingers pressing hard, see his eyes go glassy, his mouth fall open as I suck and bite at his shoulder, hear the moans escape him as the bruise flourishes, his erection straining.

'I need you.' I rasp, he's so pliant, so beautiful.

We stagger back into the bedroom, still wet, but desperate for each other.

I fuck him tenderly, stroking his body, kissing him sweetly, murmuring his name, his eyes never leaving mine.

I gently pull his hair, he gasps.

'Nice?'

'Very.'

I tug some more, his nose flares, he bites his lip. 'So good.' he whispers.

I up my pace, pinching his nipple, upping the pressure, he's panting under me, I reach down and bite gently.

'More.' he begs, I slide in harder, bucking my hips, his eyes rolling in his head, I bite again, rolling the bud around my teeth, licking and then applying pressure, rolling and licking again and pull slightly with my teeth he comes, just like that, fierce and powerful.

'You like that baby?' His whole body is convulsing as I hit his spot over and over, his erection barely goes down, the growl in his throat so primative, he comes again, his whole body shaking with overstimulation the angle just right to keep him there, let him recover and then back again.

'FUCK.' he gasps 'Louis, fuck.'

'Come for me again Haz, come for me.' I pant.

I slam my hips, he's completely delirious with pleasure and he comes again just as I do too, crying his name, the orgasm jerking my whole body.

I collapse onto him, kiss him, a tear rolls down his cheek.

'I've never..' he gasps, come and sweat lining his chest and belly.

'That was the best, Oh Louis.'

We lay there for a while, my body still pulsating, it truly was wild and exquisite.

'You've killed me.'

'Hope not cos I can't wait to do that again.'

'Me neither but if I do die at least I'll die a happy man.' Gasping and glowing.

'You are fucking magnificent Louis Tomlinson.'

'You're not so bad yourself Harry Styles.'

I run and get a flannel and clean us up and fall asleep in his arms for an hour.

Refreshed we get ready for our night out with the guys, excited and flushed from a great day and the best sex ever.

'Fucking hell have you even left the room yet?'

Zayns opening line to us as he sees us for the first time, radiant and happy.

'We've done loads of stuff.' I wink and hug him tight.

'Missed you.' He looks from me to Harry, grinning cheekily.

'Well I've kinda missed you but someones kept me well entertained.'

'Oh I geddit, pushed out already, dick before bro's.'

'That doesn't even go. Liam, say something sensible to shut your boyfriend up.'

'Hello you two.' he crushes us in a huge bear hug.

'You both look amazing, Vegas agrees with you. You had fun?'

'We have, thank you.' Harry beams, feeling for my hand and squeezing it.

'Ok so we are booked into a restaurant here for dinner, thought we could go and blow some serious dollars on the tables and then hit the clubs what do you think?'

'Superb, lead the way.'

The meal is delicious. We chat and laugh easily, Harry's knee presses up to my thigh, he listens more than speaks but looks happy and relaxed.

'Sorted all your diary out for February Lou, postponed all your meetings until March, thought you'd want a clear run to the wedding.' Zayn chats.

'Yeah I do thanks mate.'

'If you want somewhere special for Valentines night you best get thinking so we can book it, I know you said you wanted to make it an event with Harry, something to talk about at the wedding.'

'Yeah we'll have a think about it won't we Haz?'

He nods, 'I'm happy whatever..'

'So apart from the obvious, what have you two been up to?'

'Umm jealous?' I tease 'Well, we went to see Shania last night, played the tables and broke even just about, had dinner at Nobu and hit the club up at Caesars.'

'Cool, was it a decent club?'

'Yeah but I was asking our butler this morning..'

'Oh oh I was arrrrsking tharrr Butlarrr cos I am posh.'

Zayn mocks.

'Oh piss off, he like comes with the suite, I didn't like order a fucking butler or anything. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, Franco the butler has recommended the club at the Cosmo hotel, its called Marquee or something and like 600 people queue to get in but I have VIP access if I want it.'

'Sounds cool.' Liam smiles 'Yeah bro we'll go there.' Zayn agrees.

'Harry?'

'Sure yeah anywhere.'

We finish up and wander down to the casino, I buy four high priced chips plus some standard ones, we play the tables, blackjack first but all wander to roulette after a while.

We lose more than we win but its all good fun, Zayn is having the best luck of the night, punching the air as his number comes up.

I feel for the chips in my pocket, hand one each to them.

'Go hard or go home.' I tell them.

I see Harry's face as he realises the value of the chip, he hands it back to me shaking his head.

'Play it Harry, for me.'

He hovers over the red and black option, can see him hesitating, misses the time to play.

'No more bets.' he has to wait, we all have numbers picked out, I chose 11, no idea why, it just sprung in my head, Zayn chose 21, his and Liams anniversary, Liam chose 12, Zayns birthday, we watch the ball circle, it bounces about and lands in 18.'

'Last chance Haz.'

He goes to put it on black.

'Go hard, chose a number, it doesn't matter Harry, really.'

He looks at me, bites his lip and places it on 24 and grabs my hand.

'No more bets.'

The ball spins, slows, bobs about and lands in 8.

I'm so sorry, shit.' His hand rakes his hair.

'Harry, its a game, its gambling, its fine.'

I hug him, he looks so stressed 'You don't like this do you?'

'No.' he admits, 'I have been hungry before, I feel bad throwing money away, sorry Louis I'm not very good at this am I?'

Something tightens in my stomach.

'Promise me if you ever need anything you will call me, promise me Harry.'

He just looks. 'PROMISE ME.'

'I...its fine now, It was when I was a student and when I first moved in with Gemma...I was... we're fine now..'

'Just promise me Harry.'

'I promise.'

I realise my fingers are digging into his upper arms, making him look at me, his face a mask.

'You want to go back to the room?' I loosen my grip, sweep my hands down his arms.

'No.' He shakes his head.

'Sorry I just need the bathroom, 2 minutes.'

He strides off.

'S'up with him?'

Zayn asks, looking at me weirdly.

'He's just not used to all this pretentious shit, makes him feel a bit weird sometimes, he's a good kid, I like him.'

Liam nods 'Must admit, it still freaks me out when I am with you and we are anywhere like this I feel like an interloper.'

He comes back, pulls me to the side.

'So sorry Louis, I am totally spoiling your weekend, I'll sort my head out, sorry.'

'Harry, no need to be sorry, you've done absolutely nothing wrong, shall we go dance?'

'Yeah.' he grins.

We hop in the limo down to the Cosmopolitan, find the VIP entrance and breeze in.

Its amazing, over several floors, there are bars and restaurants, different music over the levels.

We find and booth and the drinks are brought to us.

Liam and Zayn hit the floor straight away, R&B tunes blasting out, they dance so good.

I scoot closer to Harry, pull him in, he melts into my touch.

'I'm sorry, I must look so vulgar to you throwing the cash about, I won't do it again I promise.'

'No please, don't apologise Louis, you've earned every penny of that money, I just...I haven't so don't deserve..'

I hush him with my lips, he is too sweet for words, his kisses burn, so hot, throbbing bassline beating at my chest and the butterflies in my stomach, beating their wings, making me lightheaded.

In the seclusion of our booth we stay fused, he hauls me onto his knee, curling his arms around me, pulling me close, nuzzling my collarbone, sucking a light bruise there, his eyes looking into my soul, his lips deep crimson.

'I feel like I've known you forever.'

'I feel that too.' he mouths into my ear.

The guys come back, much eye rolling at me in his lap, we toast each other and all get up to dance.

Its a fantastic night, the club is truly epic and we have such a great time. Zayn and Harry totally tear up the dance floor messing about. Harry does the lift from Dirty Dancing on him and we have a twerk off which is judged by a group of girls. I won that, my arse being tagged as monumental. Talk dirty to me comes on and we just go wild, we make so many friends on that dance floor and cry with laughter at our truly shit dancing.

Knackered, we end up in one of the quieter bars above the club, talking and laughing, having one last drink before bed.

'So how did you 3 meet?'

Harry asks.

'I've known Zayn most of my life, his family moved into my street from Bradford. He came to my school so we used to walk there together, played out together. Our mums are best friends, swear to god when we both come out they thought we'd like influenced each other.'

Zayn cries with laughter.

'Tommo came out first, he was all like brave and dying to tell everyone but me being me I like sat on it for the longest time, we had loads of mates in the street who kind of guessed about you Lou didn't they? But I was a bit more guarded, so I saw the reaction to Louis and then kind of built up to my time.'

He shakes his head smiling, explains it in his slow Yorkshire drawl.

'I was all like Mum you remember when Lou came out and she was like yeah what about it and I was like well what would you do if I was the same and she was all like same? What like you mean if you were gay? And I said yeah and she was like shrugging her shoulders and carried on making the tea so I said well I am.'

'Yeah I remember Trisha ringing my mum and saying SNAP JAY.' and like laughing down the phone.

'Then I moved down to London for Uni. I had this mate who said I could share with him, I met him during college, he worked in the local pub and we got to be mates. He had been living with his Aunt in Yorkshire and didn't really know anyone, I friended him and ended up good mates, he was the one who was friends with Adele but that's a whole other story. Anyway, we moved in and I started Uni and in the block next to our flat was Payno with his buddies. We met in the laundry room of all places, he was such a lovely guy I just knew he would love Zayn.'

They grin at each other.

'I invited Zayn down for the weekend, threw a party and invited Li and the rest is history. They just hit it off and I totally knew they would.'

We chat for ages, getting to know each other that little bit more, stories from home, from childhood.

Its nearing dawn, I call for the limo.

'Brunch at midday?'

'Yeah sure, text us.' Liam smiles.

'Great night boys.'

Sleepy quiet descends on the short drive up the strip, bed is calling, we hug goodnight and go our separate ways.

'Come on, lets get you to bed.'

'Ahm shattered.' Harry drawls.

'Me too love, such a great day, thank you for sharing it with me.'

'No thank you Louis, I would never have gotten to see all those wonderful things without you.'

He stands stripping his clothes off, two matching bruises blooming on each hip.

I walk over and stroke my thumb over them.

'Sorry Harry, I won't mark you like that again.' He puts his hand over mine and squeezes over the bruise, his breath huffs out, eyes glazed.

'No I like it, I like that you can see your touch.'

Fuck is that boy for real? He's getting turned on by my marks on his body.

I drop down, press my mouth to the bruises and suck, hard, bite gently and his whole body shudders, the bruise blushes into a violet hue, beautiful like him.

'Louis please..' he rasps.

I stay on my knees, relieve some of his tension, my thumbs on the bruises, my mouth humming around his erection.

He can barely hold his body up, knees trembling, he leans on the wall, his whole body stuttering for me.

'Louis.' he cries as he comes, hot and fast.

'Needed that didn't you.' I soothe.

'Its you, its just you.' he breathes, reaching for my erection, his hand rough but tender, It doesn't take long, laid in a heap on the floor, I come over his thigh, shuddering his name as I do.

Exhaustion taking over we both fall into bed and are asleep in seconds.

 

Brunch is a delicate affair, sore heads, tired lads but we laugh our asses off at last nights fun. The photos on our phones are hilarious, lots of arse wiggling and high jinx on the dancefloor. We take our time, drink lots of fluids to rehydrate and after food, feel tons better and decide to walk the strip and blow away the cobwebs.

Liam recovers enough to want to go on the rides at the top of the Strat so we head there and laugh at him and Zayn and their sickly faces on the rides.

Its time for us to head back and get ready for our big night. Zayn and Liam are planning a huge night at Hakkasan in MGM Grand. There is a world class DJ playing there and I got us all VIP entrance, Harry and I will join the boys there after the ball.

'Sleep curly, come on.' He looks shattered, dark circles under his eyes and a heavy lilt to his voice.

He's asleep in seconds, his sweet face pressed into the pillow, I watch him, feel like I have known him forever. I'm so comfortable with him, the sex is just amazing, astonishing, the best I have ever had and I can't get enough of him. But I wonder, Its just a niggle in my mind, why he does what he does for a living. I daren't even go there. I am loving this little bubble we are in at the moment and no way do I want to burst this. I sweep his hair away from his eyes, his eyelashes flutter slightly, his lips pouting out as he breathes softly, so stunning. I fall asleep too, dreaming of his body, taking me high.

I wake up to a heat on my bum, I rouse and realise its his lips, I'm laid on my front and he is kissing my butt cheeks, so soft, so careful but the heat from his lips pooling straight to my groin.

'What you doing you sex pest?'

'Worshipping at the temple of Louis' ass.' His voice rough and ragged from sleep, his mouth sucking a bit harder now.

'I can't be responsible for my actions if you keep doing that.'

His tongue sweeps down my arse to my thigh, I shudder, feel his teeth sinking in gently.

'Fuck.' he breathes, 'I need you.'

'Fuck me hard Harry, want to feel you all night.'

He does. Makes me pant and beg for more, sweaty bodies fused together, throbbing and crying out, his body so good to me, grinding and thrusting taking me so high, so good.

'Can I turn you over, watch your arse?'

'Oh god Haz yeah.'

He slips out, leaving me hollow, flips me over and slowly fills me again, his voice growling out.

'Oh fuck Louis, jesus, you have no idea.'

His hands sweep down the curve of my bum, so gentle, so tender, slow thrusts.

'I could look at this forever, at you, you're perfect to me.' his hands covering, touching, caressing.

'Haz..' I cry.' he fucks into me, hitting my spot, making the heat curl in my stomach, blinding light in my brain as my whole body screams at his touch, his amazing skills. He up's his pace, my body can't take the sensations and as his hand slides around and grasps my dick I come so hard, riding the delicious buzz until I feel him swell in me and utter my name over and over as he comes.

Feel his lips on my arse again, kissing, so soft.

'I can't get enough of you.'

'I know I feel it too, we are very compatible in bed.'

'We've messed the bed up bad.'

'So, its not a problem.'

'I feel bad.'

'Don't be silly its a hotel they see stuff like this all the time, chill love.'

He grabs my hand and walks me into the shower.

'Well I will certainly feel you all night Haz, that was so good.'

We shower and get our best suits on, he messes with my hair when I am stropping about trying to do it and manages to sort it for me. He looks effortlessly wonderous in his tuxedo and bow tie.

'Will I do boyfriend?' He air quotes the boyfriend but it sounds so good on his lips.

'You sure will.'

'So we met in LA yeah through mutual friend Liam Payne. He is our lawyer and introduced us when I was there for work and at a loose end, we went for dinner and clicked immediately. We went to Craigs in West Hollywood on our first night and have been together 6 months.'

He churns out the story we invented as our cover if anyone asked.

'Nervous?' I smile.

'A little, I just don't wanna mess up for you.'

'You won't.' I hold him and kiss him.

'We'll be fine.'

And we are, the limo comes but only after Harry invents this elaborate story of spilled beer on the bed as he shakes up a bottle an opens it over the bed then calls housekeeping to change it for us, bless his daft little heart at his embarrassment at the sticky sheets.

The ball is ok, as I expected, people networking and socialising but not really my scene, we eat, drink, chat and dance. Harry gets to tell his story once, holding me close, possessive arm around me, smiling fondly as he recants his tale.

'You settled down now Louis?'

One of the execs asks me.

'If anyone could tame me it was Harry and he did so yeah, we are very happy.'

He smiles 'you can tell, you look very happy.' 

I feel Harry shuffle his feet, he's smiling but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

I make our excuses and steer him away, step into the lobby into a quiet corner.

'Sorry about that, that was a bit awkward, felt you tense at that whole settled down bit, sorry, it will be over in a few weeks Harry, away from my crazy demands.'

He shakes his head.

'No, really its cool, its just weird to hear people assuming we are a couple, but that's the whole point. We must be doing a good job.'

'Yeah, thank you.'

We dance some more, drink and chat and as people begin to leave, so do we. We call the limo and head to the MGM to meet the guys, I text Zayn and he tells me where they are exactly.

'Ready to party properly?'

'Definitely.'

 

Its amazing in here, the whole place is alive, building up to the main man, Calvin Harris at 2am.

We find the guys, order drinks and catch up, they are both happily drunk. Grabbing us up to go dance, jackets off, bow ties opened, we hit the floor, dancing and jumping to the music.

He pulls me in, hands on my hips as he grinds behind me.

I turn and look at him.

'You teasing bastard.' I mouth to him.

'What ME?' he tips his head, hands under his chin cupcake style!

We make utter fools of ourselves being uncool and untrendy and squeal like kids when Calvin takes the stage.

He's amazing, we dance until we are dead on our feet, he finishes his set on a high and we are fucked.

We sit in our booth, share a huge plate of nachos and drink more beer to refresh our sweaty bodies.

'Man that was so good.' Zayn rambles, in massive awe of the mighty Harris.

'We have to do this again.' Liam grins, we've had a great time and you two will stay in touch yeah?'

We both look at each other, uncertainty clouding our faces.

'I'd like to keep in touch.' I say.

He just smiles and nods, eyes on me.

We finish up and ride back to the hotel, another 4am bedtime but want to make the most of tomorrow as Liam and Zayn fly home at 7pm.

We make plans to meet in the morning and drift off to bed.

'You ok Harry?' I pull him in close after falling into bed completely knackered.

'Yeah I had a lovely time thank you so much.'

I pull him around so he is facing me, tuck one knee inbetween his legs, his arm swings over me, settles on my lower back, stroking softly.

'Sorry if it was all a bit full on but we need this kind of questioning and I suppose pressure so we get it right for the wedding.'

'And after the wedding, when I have gone and you are all alone, will everyone hate me?'

Ah his question explains a lot.

'I will just disappear back to Malibu and no one will know for ages and no, I will blame me not you, never you. Everyone knows what an utter dick I am so it will come as no surprise that I can't keep you.'

I hug him close, his hand sweeps down to my bum and stays there as we fall asleep.

 

The next day we meet the boys, chill out, do some shopping, a bit of gambling, visit the Hard Rock Hotel and look at all the displays of all the outfits worn by the stars, Michael Jackson, Britney, Elton..'

We head back to the hotel, the boys pack up and we say our goodbyes.

'Stay with Liam in the city Zayn, I am fine, don't need anything, enjoy our little month off, ok?'

'Thanks Lou, you sure?'

I nod 'Totally sure, will call if anything crops up.'

'Yeah do that.'

 

We go for a rest, chatting in bed, facing each other, talking about our childhoods, school.

'Where do you see yourself in 10 years?' I ask

His face clouds.

'Why the frown?'

'Because I am trapped in this ridiculous situation aren't I? Who is ever going to want to settle down with me with all this baggage I carry around.'

'You don't like what you do?'

'It's not...its a means to an end. It pays the rent, pays the bills, it keeps a roof over our heads. I can't complain, there are people much much worse off than me but if I could choose, I would be making the most of my degree and acting.'

I hug him 'They don't know what they are missing on Broadway and in the West End.'

'Thanks Lou, maybe one day but anyway in a perfect world, ten years from now I would be married, couple of kids, in a nice normal job, happy, settled..yeah that would be nice, what about you?'

I spew out my well rehearsed lines

'I'm happy alone. I'll be uncle to Zayn and Liams kids, with 5 cats and a pot belly, I can't see myself settling down to be honest Haz.'

What I really mean is I can't see anyone putting up with me on a permanent basis, once they get to know me and know what stubborn prick I am they all run a mile.

'Umm thats not a very exciting prospect for you, where's love, where's the hot guys, the wild sex?'

'Yeah maybe sex will feature somewhere, suppose its important.' I sidestep the love bit.

He laughs 'Yeah sex is important, especially with someone really compatible.'

'Mmmm.' I agree, running my finger down his chest, circling his nipple, his face flushes as I pinch lightly, making him hiss softly.

'Very important.' I murmur as I lean forward and take his nipple in my mouth, lick and suck 'nothing worse than incompatibility.' as my teeth roll his nipple, applying more pressure, tugging lightly, hearing his moan.

'Fuck Louis.'

We spend the next couple of hours wrapped up in each other, nowhere is sacred in the suite and he carries me round like a doll and we fuck each other on any available space.

We go for dinner, chatting and laughing, we drink cocktails but I avoid the casino knowing he feels so uncomfortable gambling.

'Is there anything you wanted to do that we haven't done' I ask as we watch the fountains dancing to the music for the last time.

'Nope, you've blown my tiny little mind.'

'And now I am going to take you back to that beautiful terrace of ours and blow your huge beautiful dick under the stars.'

 'I swear to god you are trying to kill me Louis Tomlinson.'

'What a way to go though Harry Styles.'

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

We fly back the next day and settle back into the beach house.

Harry insists on taking the car and going grocery shopping, he comes back 2 hours later with bags and bags of food.

'I ate like a pig in Vegas, need to get healthy again.' he grumbles.

He makes us delicious fruit smoothies in the afternoon and cooks chicken stir fry for dinner.

'You don't have to do this you know?'

'I know but I wanna, I like it.'

We chill out and watch a movie and both fall asleep on the sofa, waking up at 2am and shuffling up to bed, I keep hold of his belt loop in case he has ideas about sleeping in the spare room, we fall into bed, he spoons me in and we are back asleep in seconds.

He goes running most mornings, makes fruit and yogurt and eggs for breakfast, sorts all the laundry out and somehow makes my house feel like a home. There are always delicious smells wherever he is, either clean laundry or melon and mango being chopped up or scented candles or cologne and man.

He puts on panpipes and whale noises, dresses in the tightest leggings I have ever seen and pulls his body into pretzel shapes as he performs his yoga on the terrace.

The sex can't possibly get any better but somehow it does, I am very spontaneous and he is very willing, he looks happy and relaxed and glows.

We spend hours in the studio, he perfects 'Don't let me go.' and I have to say it sounds like a hit record to me.

He inspires me to write more, I put the bare bones down for a song with the working title 'Strong' and he has been humming a tune that he made up whilst running on the beach at dawn, he is calling it 'Happily' it is quite a catchy little tune, he only has the chorus but its good.

I sit watching him cook up a storm in the kitchen, making us fajitas

We have to go shopping for Grammy outfits, I don't have to walk the red carpet so there is less pressure but still we both need to look good.

'Why can't I just wear what I wore for the ball in Vegas?'

'Because where is the fun in that and you have worn that and you can have something new and its fun I like shopping and its an excuse for me to strip you off and dress you up.'

I decide on all black and he gets black suit with white shirt.

We somehow end up with tons of bags, lots of new clothes and I am happy.

Its Saturday night, he cooks steaks on the BBQ, we sit and eat them with wine on the terrace and end up on the beach blowing each other in the moonlight.

We stay on the beach chatting, holding each other close.

'S'gonna suck when I have to go back to Islington and the rain and wind and crap flat.'

'Tell me about your place, is it cool and trendy.'

He laughs 'I wish, its in an old Victorian house, Niall and I share a bedroom, not a bed though, we have our own beds but yeah its tight, Gemma has her own room, we have a small open plan living room and kitchen area and a poky bathroom but its all ours and its home, well we make it home but yeah its nothing like this but if Niall moves out, well, it will make it hard to make the rent, I will have to work more.' His eyebrows pull together.

'Harry I have a house in North London, if ever you need a place to stay I have loads of room, just shout.'

'Thanks Louis but we have to make it work for us, maybe I will have to share with Gems and get someone to rent our old room or something.'

'Well don't ever struggle, I've been there Harry, I know what that's like, if ever you need anything, please..'

He kisses me 'You are such a kind hearted man Louis, can't believe I get to spend another month with you, I am being so spoiled.'

 

We go to the Grammys and have a blast, one of my songs wins and we celebrate the night away.

Everyone wants to know who Harry is, he is turning heads all night, people wanting to talk to him, and after, at the party, he is in demand on the dancefloor.

I watch him twirling a girl around who had grabbed him up to dance, he is striking, beautiful, I just sit back and admire him.

The tempo changes, a slower song comes on, he bows to the girl kisses her hand and strides over to me, huge smile on his face, holding his hand out 'Come dance with me.' soft smile on his face, eyes shining.

He holds my hand and walks me onto the dancefloor, pulls me close, we fit so well, bodies sway to the song.

'Such a social butterfly aren't you?'

'I like people, you didn't mind did you?'

'No silly, I liked watching you.'

He pulls me close, his whole arm wraps around my waist, holding my hip at the other side, his other arm gentle on my back, my lips nuzzle his neck, smell his scent, feel his hard body under my fingertips and feel such contentment.

'You look gorgeous.' He mumbles in my ear.

'Thank you, you do too.'

He sighs, 'Can't wait to get you back to the hotel tonight, wanna fuck you in that shirt, gonna take your trousers off and leave that on and holy shit Louis, what do you do to me?'

'Feeling a bit tired now actually, think I might wanna go.'

'You can't move yet Lou, I have a massive boner that needs to go down so I am thinking about deep sea fishing and umm Shrek so shhhhh don't talk to me, and stop smelling so good.'

 

We go back home after the Grammys, spend more time in the studio, on the beach, in the sea and in bed.

'Can I used your laptop to Skype back home?' Harry asks one night. 'I've been FaceTiming them but fancy a proper chat, they have been bugging me to Skype.'

'Haz, you know anytime you can use it infact, next time we go shopping I'll buy you a Mac.'

'I don't need one Lou, its ok.'

He Skypes his sister, who is funny and bright, chatting happily, telling him he looks tanned and relaxed and telling him he is missing nothing back home and to enjoy himself.

'You not too lonely without me?'

'Are you kidding, I have the bathroom all to myself in the morning, no sweaty brother and his jogging kit drying on the radiators, the bananas last more than a day and no one lecturing me about being a lazy ass eating chocolate infront of the telly, 'course I miss you lanky.'

He smiles

'Miss you too but not too much, having too much fun for that.'

He Skypes Niall.

'Now then you fucker, how you doing?'

'I'm doing good, miss you Nialler, how is going?'

'Ah its going good, got offered your slot at the Pig and Whistle, Tom and Dan gonna give me a hand, looking forward to it, so what you up to?'

They chat for a while, I can hear Niall cackling from all over the house as I flit about trying not too look like I'm listening in.

Finally he calls his mum.

'Hey Mum.'

I hear her kind voice, asking after him, telling him to look after himself, telling him to eat properly and get plenty of sleep.

'Miss you mum, see you in a few weeks.' he says fondly.

'What does your mum think you are doing here?'

I ask him later that night laid in bed chatting.

'Well I told her I had a modelling job out here for a few weeks and now I have told her I am acting as your boyfriend to help you come out to the industry, only half a lie I suppose but I just feel being honest about what I do will hurt and worry her more so the lie is to protect her and yes I know its dishonest but I can't hurt her Louis..'

'Hey hey Haz, I never said anything, I am lying to my mum too love.'

I pull him in 'kindred spirit.' I murmur. My lips find his, the thrill isn't waning at all, still get a huge buzz when I kiss him, still get butterflies when I hold him, know I am getting in too deep but can't help myself.

He half sits up 'Lou, umm you know I have to be in New York on Thursday, you remember yeah?'

Do I remember, its all I have thought about for a few days now, curiosity killing me about the man he will meet, sickening feeling when I think about him being with someone else, I don't like the feeling at all.

'Yeah Haz, I haven't forgotten we will go Wednesday night, will book the flights tomorrow.'

'My flight is booked, the eTicket came through this morning, maybe you could book the same flight as me?'

'Ok love, yeah, let me know the flight number I will send it to Zayn to sort it all out.

'Umm..' he bites his finger.

'What's up?'

'I can't go with umm marks on my body Lou, so erm..'

'I won't mark you.'

A fog invades my brain, its jealousy I know it is, can't think about him and this other man, what do they do? Is he attracted to him?

I must tense up because he is pulling me in, stroking my chest, saying soothing words.

'Sorry Louis, I wouldn't go this time but umm well he has a contract and I can't not go and umm he's a powerful man and I erm its just easier to go..'

'Powerful man, what like a politician or something?'

I know I'm fishing but I can't help myself.

'Louis I can't talk about him, its..'

'Do you have sex with him Harry?'

I feel his whole body tense, he doesn't even have to reply because I know.'

'Yes.'

'As the word leaves his lips my stomach clenches so hard, just confirming what I already knew and knowing that I care too much, that its killing me to think of this.'

'Do you...is it good?'

Torturing myself.

'Its a job, I don't really think too much about what's going on, just go through the motions..'

'And is that what you do with all the clients? Go through the motions?'

'Yeah I suppose so, just like do it.'

'And is that how you feel about having sex with me?' I stammer, my words tripping over each other, flowing out of my mouth too quickly. 'Going through the motions, getting the job done.'

'NO!' He throws himself forward, grabs my arms, pulls me up into a sitting position, scooping me onto his lap, his hands go around my face, turning me to face him.

'He is a Prince, they have anti homosexuality laws in his country, he has to hide it he has no choice. He doesn't touch me Louis, we have sex, I fuck him but he does not touch me in a sexual way, we don't kiss, we hug, we sleep in the same bed, he looks at me naked and I fuck him but that's it, he kind of feels if he doesn't participate then he isn't being as disrespectful.' His voice tails off...

'Is he the one who wanted to keep you?'

He nods.

'Just for safety reasons, he is so scared of being caught, so terrified of being himself.'

'He must think a lot about you Harry, its a big thing..'

'No, I just help him cope with what he has to suppress, that's all..'

He's trembling, puts his hands in his hair.

'I've just broken all my rules, I umm please don't do or say anything Louis, I could get in huge trouble...' He lets go of me, jumps up and goes into the bathroom.

I sit there, on the bed, head in hands, not quite knowing how I feel, what I think, just overcome with such mixed emotions.

He comes back out.

'I'm sorry, I umm I just wanted you to see..' He's slowly making his way over, tissue in his hand, watery eyes.

'I feel more sorry for him than anything, its not like..its nothing like with you.'

'I don't even know what this means but sex with you is like nothing else Louis, the minute I met you I was overcome.'

I stare at him, willing myself to believe what he is saying.

'I can't tell you what we spoke about that day I arrived, I was awestruck by you, my senses were in overdrive, you looked so good, sounded so good, felt so good and smelled so fucking good, I had to pretend I needed a sleep to get away from you, I was so overwhelmed, I laid in bed, with you filling ever sense, I couldn't sleep, hand around my dick, thinking about this man I met an hour ago, in the end I was under the shower, wanking myself silly to your face behind my eyes.'

I listen, remembering that day.

'And you came up behind me in the bar, showing me how to play pool and I almost came in my pants, so close, so hot, I laid awake most of the night, thinking of you next door, not quite believing how lucky I was and then I woke you on the balcony, made you tea and hugged you, thought I had overstepped the mark but I'd given you a boner.' He smiles softly 'I was beyond horny when you told me, just wanted you so badly.'

He sits back down, takes my hand.

'Nothings changed, I still can't quite catch my breath when I see you, when you walk into a room, when I wake up next to you, you actually do take my breath away, I have never found anyone who makes me feel as sexually aware as you do, we are so compatible.'

I look at him.

'Nothing will ever compare to what we have, the chemistry, do you feel it Louis?'

I nod 'Yes, its so acute though Harry, so fucking burning, I can't get enough of you and its not waning, its getting worse.'

'What happens with him on Thursday is like comparing eating a crust of bread to indulging in a feast, its nothing, means nothing, you fill up my senses, a touch, taste, visual journey of many wondrous courses of delight, filling up the body with sustenance, there is no comparison, at all.'

I nod, a massive ache still in my chest.

'I'm sorry, I feel it too..'

'Let me get Thursday out of the way, put that behind us, do what we are supposed to do and talk after the wedding ok?'

'Ok.'

'Do you want me to sleep in the other room, give you space?'

'No.'

'I need to go for a run or something because I will never sleep now, I am too full of adrenaline, is that ok?'

I nod.

He pulls on sweats and leaves the house.

I cry, wonder what the hell I am doing, in so deep and its such a mess.

I hear him return, he uses the main bathroom, bet he thinks I am asleep, hear the water flowing as he showers, I lay still in bed, he creeps in, slides in next to me, his smell invading me.

'Harry.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry.'

He slides over, wraps me up in his arms.

'Nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be sorry, I said too much.'

'I appreciate your honesty, I won't tell a soul about the Prince.'

'Thank you.'

We try and sleep, just dozing, see his eyes open a lot watching me, I look at him.

'Restless?'

He nods.

'Come on lets have tea.'

We wander downstairs, make tea and snuggle on the sofa.

'Have I ruined it all?'

'No, I just need to get my head around it, not sure I will but anyway, I will feel better after Friday I am sure.'

'Hope so.' his voice cracks.

We nap on the sofa, share a blanket, the sun rises and the new day makes things look less bleak.

'Go dress warmly and we'll drive down the coast and have wander.'

He comes back down soon after in Jeans, t shirt and a sweater, his hair wrapped up in a scarf and his sunglasses.

He takes my hand. 'Thanks Louis.'

We drive for a while, find a beautiful beach and go and walk, keep sitting and talking, watching the world wake up.

His face is honest and true and open and sincere and I have no reason to doubt his reassuring words.

 

We head back to the car, stop off for breakfast and make our way home.

'I'm shattered, lets go sleep.' I yawn.

'Ok.'

We fall into bed, I kiss him for the first time since last night, it feels right, feels good, just his lips on mine have such a massive effect on me.

'Please Louis, I need you.' He breathes.

I need him too, making sweet love to him, as the sunlight streaks into the bedroom, flashing colours over his body, the emotions seem stronger, the need deeper.

'Louislouislouislouis.' he pants as he comes.

'Mine.' I whisper as I come too. Only he isn't is he?

We sleep, wake up mid afternoon, he's quiet, goes and does his yoga, I phone Zayn to book New York, tell him to book us into a beautiful hotel and to book extra days there as I plan to celebrate his birthday there, he comes back, showers and prepares us some lunch.

'I've been speaking to Zayn, he's booked everything for New York.'

'Ok Lou, thanks.'

'Booked extra days there after, its somewhere nice to spend your birthday isn't it?.'

'Yeah yeah that will be lovely, thank you so much.'

His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, he's tense.

'We'll be ok Harry, really we will.'

He nods 'Yeah, we'll be fine.'

 

We fly out there, my stomach is in absolute knots, we dump our bags and go for a wander to Times square, sit on the red steps and let the world go by, we find a diner and eat dinner and then stroll back to the hotel hand in hand, a very definite tension creeping in.

'What are you going to do while I'm umm off?' He asks.

'Thought I'd do a bit of shopping maybe go see a play or a musical or something.'

'Oh that would be nice Lou.'

I nod, knowing I probably won't do either but I tell him that.

Morning dawns and he is visibly strained, his mouth set in a tense line, his brows furrowed.

He showers, dresses in his blazer, white button down and black jeans, his hair down, a mass of curls falling into his eyes, he looks younger somehow.

'Be careful, I'll miss you.' I hug him in tight.

'I'll miss you too, my phone will be off Lou so..'

'Its ok I won't contact you.'

'I better go..'

I kiss him, feels like I am losing him but he isn't mine to lose.

'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see you.'

He takes his overnight bag and walks out.

Jesus christ, no way did I think I would feel like this seeing him go, I feel so dejected, the room is so bare without him, I'm bare without him, feel the tears spill over, I dash them away, disgusted with myself for feeling like this.

What am I doing? This is just a business deal, a contract, he has just gone off fulfill another contract, no biggie, its cool, all good.

Only why do I feel like half of me in missing, why do I want to crawl under the covers and stay there until he comes back to me, why am I so lame, why am I so affected?

My chest hurts, my hand comes up to my heart, realisation creeping in.

'What have you done you fucking clown.' I berate myself in the mirror, staring at myself in the bathroom.

'What the fuck have you done?'

I refuse to think about it, crawl under the covers and sleep, sleep for hours, wake up, head pounding and a space where he should be, no little note on the pillow telling me he is running, no breakfast cooking, no shower running, just me and an empty hotel room.

It hurts.

Stomach growling with hunger, order room service, look at photos on my phone of him, in my house, cooking, making smoothies, in lycra doing yoga, on the beach in yellow fucking shorts, in the city in a stupid fedora that only he could pull off. In the bar eating a burger, in the sea grinning, in stupid torn shirts with cloth wrapped around his head, he is a tit an absolute stupid fucking beautiful amazing arsehole.

I talk to myself.

'I hate you Harry Edward Styles and your stupid fucking hair and your torn shirts and your fucking horrible trainers and your smell and your eyes and your heart and your fucking smile, you have sneaked in and taken up camp and I don't know what to do you prick.'

The knock on the door makes me jump, I throw on the bathrobe and let them in to set up my solo sad lonely dinner for one, it goes untouched.

I raid the mini bar, drink until the coldness thaws out a bit, until there is a buzz in my empty belly.

I watch shit telly, then decide to phone Zayn.

'Heyy mate how you doing.'

'All good how you doing?'

'Ermmmm...not bad.'

'Lou, what is it?'

'I'm..umm we're in New York, its that ummm remember when I hired Harry and he had that prior arrangement?'

'Oh shit yeah, oh Louis are you ok? Was it hard seeing him go, could he have not gone?'

'Well Zayn, no, I'm not ok, I am a fucking idiot, just fucking kill me now, I am going crazy thinking of him with whoever, I care too much, I am a fool, I know and you warned me, you knew I'd be a sad sack of shit didn't you?'

He sighs.

'How do you feel about him Lou?'

'Well I think you have guessed already how I feel, he is a charming little fucker isn't he?'

'Mmmm yeah, I could see the heart eyes in Vegas but yeah he is charming but how does he feel about you?

'I don't know, he is loving and kind and affectionate but is that just..is it all part of...the deal?'

'Dunno mate, tough one.'

'So what do I do Zayn, help me, tell me what I do.'

'You keep on doing what you are doing, go to the wedding and see how you feel after that, you have been thrown together, its unusual circumstances, let the madness die down and then see how you feel, it might just be overwhelming lust, just go with the flow, be cool and just enjoy each other but protect yourself Lou incase he isn't wanting what you want.'

'Zayn.'

'Yeah.'

'I love you, you beautiful man.'

'I love you too.'

'Fancy coming to Miami and hiring a yacht?'

'You serious?'

'Yeah, why not, just thought about it, few days away, top up the tan before the wedding.'

'Will see if Li can get some time off, will call you.'

'Ok bro, speak soon, lotsa love.'

'Lotsa love.'

I torture myself wondering what he is doing, punch the mattress a dozen times, take a shower, cut my toenails, watch porn on the mac and have a very half hearted wank, watch the infomercials, buy that shit, watch MTV, feel old, watch more porn, still feel old.

At 2:14 my phone buzzes.

'Miss you :'-( xxxxxxx'

Its from him, my heart leaps.

'Miss you more xxxx how you doing this?'

'Its called text messaging its the future.. he's asleep xxxx.'

'I'm going insane in this room, I bought stuff off of the telly, its all your fault xxxxxxxxxxx.'

'10 more hours, stay sane, better go xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

'Hurry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

'No its Harry ;-) xxxxxxx I will rush back to you asap xxxxxxxx'

I groan, want him here, with me.

~~

I hear the keycard slide into the door and my stomach flips so bad, he walks in.

'Hey..'  
'You're back.' I simply state, wanting to gather him up, hold him but letting him be, get his breath back.  
'I'm gonna take a shower ok?'

I nod, let him wash away the memories, sit with my stomach flipping, my mind in turmoil, wanna join him, wanna give him space, want to hold him, want to let him breath, want him...

He emerges a while later, hotel bathrobe on, hair wet, so uncertain what to do.

'Louis?' His voice questions me, stood biting his lip, eyes wide, he looks scared, I don't want that.  
I walk over, move one of his curls from his forehead, a drop of water runs down his cheek, I catch it with my finger, sweep it away.  
'I missed you, kiss me.' I whisper.

He swoops down, lips on mine, a hum escapes him, sounds like relief. He takes my face in his hands, scans me, looking for something.  
'Please don't hate me Louis.'  
'I couldn't hate you love.' I admit as I unfasten his bathrobe and claim him back.

He's needy, his instructions clear, mark him, own him.

The afternoon passes in a blur of the hottest, wildest sex, he is covered in love bites, his thighs sore from riding me for too long, his mouth swollen from kissing and blowing me and my dick so sensitive from too much of everything.

'You are trying to kill me, I know what your game is now, you are an evil assassin with a deadly body to finish me off.'  
'But what a way to go Lou.' he rasps, his voice so fucked now.

'Sleep now.' I order.

We sleep and pop out to eat later that night, have a wander and find a lively Irish bar, at the stroke of midnight we are drunkenly kissing in Times Square.

'Happy birthday gorgeous, thank you for spending it with me.'

'Thanks love, I'm olllllllldddddddd.' he groans.

'Oi, not as ollllllllllddddddd as meeeee.'

'Come on, think I could do with a birthday blow job, do you know anyone who would be willing to oblige?'

'I'm just your sex slave.'

'Mmmm, the best Louis, the best.'

He drags me off down the street, spinning me round, waltzing and pirouetting and singing Happy birthday to himself.

I oblige him with a long and sensual blow then hand him the first of his presents.

I have steadily been buying and hiding things for him, the one I have brought here is the smallest one, a ring, its vintage and he was admiring it in a shop, I noted the phone number, rang them later after we had got home and bought it over the phone, had them send it to me.

I pull it from the case 'Happy birthday love.'

I hand him the box, he looks at me puzzled.  
'You shouldn't have done Louis.'  
He opens it, realises what it is, his face a mix of emotions, overcome, happy, weepy.  
'Thank you so much but you shouldn't have done, its too much Louis.'

'I have other things for you are home, this was just a small pressie to open here.'

He slots the ring on, its silver and twisted, like an infinity shape, 'its gorgeous.' He holds his hand up admiring it.  
'I'm so lucky, thank you so so much, come on now my turn.'  
He pushes me back and blows my brains with his mouth and tongue.

We sleep in each others arms, celebrate all over again when we wake up, I give him his card and a new shirt from Burberry that I saw and just knew it was him all over.  
'Louis, you shouldn't have done.' He whispers. 'Its too much for me.'  
'What do you mean too much for you? Its your birthday, you are my friend and I want to spoil you.'  
He nods 'I've just never had...its strange for me..'  
'Just enjoy it love, you deserve it.'

I tell him to choose what he wants to do, he wants to go up the Empire State building and go to the statue of Liberty, proper touristy stuff.  
I present him with my last gift, a new top of the range point and shoot camera.  
' _LOUIS_.' He berates.  
'Shurrup.'

We walk down to the Empire state building, hand in hand, smiling, happy, bundled up in scarves and hats and warm coats.  
Its bright but freezing and even colder up at the top.  
He shoots away with his new camera, his cheeks rosy, lips red, hair poking out of his black beanie curling round his ears.  
A picture of loveliness.

'You look so fuckable in your hat.' he whispers to me.  
'Little fringe poking out, just wanting me to wreck you aren't you?' His voice cracking, his eyes sweeping down my face from my eyes to my lips.  
'You sure you wanna go to Liberty?'  
'Yeah, I'll make you wait, tease you all day.'  
'Two can play at that game.' I counter.

He leans in, his thigh pushing into my half hard cock.  
'See who cracks first.' he bites his lip.  
'You teasing bastard.' I groan.

We jump on the subway down to get the ferry, he is handsy and whispering in my ear, promising things, making me shudder, making me hard again.  
He's like a child on the ferry, hanging over the rail taking photos.  
'Its massive Lou.' he squeals, taking 100's of snaps of exactly the same thing.  
'Look LOOK OMG its huge.'  
I just watch him, smiling.

We arrive and he changes his mind.  
'Doesn't look as big now, Lou.' He puzzles, 'looks smaller now.' I roll my eyes but love his flaky carefree nature.  
And then he takes 100's of photos of exactly the same thing.  
'I love my camera Louis, I love it.'  
'So I see.'  
'Its great I love it.'  
He's so sweet, so giddy.  
He tells people its his birthday and shows them his ring and camera and tells them his boyfriend gave him the them.  
Some people are genuinely interested, some humour him, some think he is completely crazy!

I sit sipping hot chocolate whilst he bounds about chatting and snapping and I could sit and watch him all day long.  
'Come on your chocky is going cold.' I shout to him.  
He runs over, grabs his cup, kisses my nose and takes a drink.  
'I'm having a great day.' he grins, his whole face lighting up.

We get the ferry back, grab a burger and continue walking, chatting, laughing and him snapping away at everything.

'I've had the best birthday ever Lou.' His whole face lights up.

'Well I bloody hope so my bleeding feet ah killing me curly.'

'Come on lets go back and have a rest.'

Secret looks, lip licking, lip biting, pressing in close, hot breath on my neck, little touches, all the way back to our stop on the subway has me needy and wanting. I pull him up the steps and out onto the street fast walking back to the room.

'You in a hurry?' He quips'

'Shut it just move that beautiful arse.'

Hands everywhere as soon as the door was closed, his mouth hot and searching, hands opening my jeans, palming me, making my head spin.

'Harry, lemme get my coat off first.'

'Quick Lou.' His voice cracking.

We undress quickly, I walk him backwards to the bed.

'Do you trust me Haz?'

His eyes go wide, he nods, pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth 'Why?'

I lay him down, go and find some of his head scarves, bring them back to the bed.

'Put your arms above your head.'

I gently wrap his scarf around and tie him to the bed frame, his mouth falls open 'Oh fuck Lou.' he groans.

I cover his eyes next, his breath huffs out.

I collect some things and store them on the bedside, he is laid, quiet, listening, waiting.

'Just relax.' I soothe, he nods.

I pick up a piece of ice, gently run it over his lips, he jumps, gasps at the surprising sensation, licks his lips, the melted ice running down his chin, I catch it with my lips, he chases a kiss, I tease him, kiss him and pull away, he sighs, I suck hard on his neck, graze my teeth down, a purple mark blooming, I use the ice to soothe it, he jerks at the cold after the heat of the bite.

'That good Harry?'

'Yeah, fuck yes Lou,' His voice so deep.

I travel down, ice on his nipples, run it around, beads of melted ice running down his chest, swoop down, the heat of my mouth after the freeze of the ice making him gasp, ice making the blood flow to his nipples, making it sensitive, red, I roll the bud around my teeth nipping and licking, see his cock twitch, hard and leaking.

'Fuck Lou.' he writhes around as I slide the ice down his chest, round his belly, his muscles jump at the sensations, follow it with my tongue, my mouth sucking, over his hip bones, towards his groin, bypassing his cock I hitch his legs up.

'Let your knees flop down Haz.' He does, open to me, vulnerable, he bites his lip.

I put the ice between my teeth, lower my head, run the ice over his perineum, just quick and light, its a sensation, just a feeling, it makes him spasm, I keep running up, over his balls, the base of his cock, a whine leaves his lips.

'Ohh jesus fuck Loooouis.'

He can feel the cold of the ice and the heat of my lips and its driving him wild, getting nearer the head I suck him in, the ice almost melted but still cold in my mouth, the sensations overpowering him, hot lips, freezing tongue, hot dick is just overwhelming.

I pull away, tongue down his length, over his balls and back down to his perineum, down to his hole, breathing over it, the heat hitting him his mouth falls open, pliant and vulnerable under me I lick over it, his whole body bucks, an strangled cry escapes him, over and over I stimulate.

'That good baby?'

'Uhhhh so good, please Lou, I need..'

'What do you need Harry?'

'I need to come, I need..'

I lick over his hole again, take his cock in my hand and swipe my thumb over the head, spread his natural lube, pull my hand up, his foreskin hooding over the head and back again, causing the needed friction he's craving, once, twice with my mouth still driving him wild, feel his cock swell, as he explodes all up his belly, spasming over and over as he comes so hard, filthy cries and moans escaping him, going straight to my own straining dick.

I slide up, take his scarves off, he pulls me to him, hungry, needy kisses, barely an ounce of energy in his limbs as he rides the blissful orgasmic wave surging his body.

'Wow' he rasps into my mouth as his kisses become lazy and languid.

'I haven't finished with you yet, you wanna fuck me or am I fucking you?'

'Both.' he drawls.

'Optimistic.' I laugh, 'You're 24 now, past your peak you know.'

'Heyyyy what you implying?'

'Nothing superstud.'

'Just gimme a minute and I'll be right there.'

'Aye ok.'

I lay on top of him, sticky and happy, his face flushed and beautiful.

'That was something else Lou, just not being able to see, wondering where you were going next, the heat and the cold and the sensations, jesus Louis.'

'Nice?'

'Exquisite.'

True to his word he fucks me into oblivion, god only knows what the people in the other rooms think as I try and reign in my noise but fail miserably as he fucks me so good I have explosions behind my eyes, in my belly and chest and I come so hard as he hits the spot over and over his wrecked voice telling me how much he loves fucking me, how I'm the best, how he's obsessed with my body, fucking my mind as well as my arse.

I lay in a heap, I'm sure there is a glow radiating from me, put there by him, exhausted but happy he somehow finds the strength to pull me up, into his arms.

'Sleep.' He orders.

I can't argue.

I wake up to hear him singing in the shower, I check the time, 7:30pm, I wander in, have a pee and nudge him over and share the shower, he's all washed so I hand him the shower foam.

He washes my body and hair, so gently, I look at his body, a trail of love bites from his collarbones to his thighs, I grin.

'Nice artwork.'

He squints at me.  
'Huh?'

I press one, Ohhhhhhhhhhh.' He laughs 'Yeah, I like them too.'

'What do you wanna do tonight?' He asks.

'I've booked something, hope thats ok?'

'Yeah yeah, what is it?'

'Its a place called The Darby, its a restaurant and club, bit of a celeb hang out, supposed to be really good.'

He bites his lip 'You think I'll fit in somewhere like that?'

I punch him playfully 'Of course silly.'

'What should I wear?'

'How about your new Burberry shirt and whatever else you feel comfortable in.'

'Might put my black jeans and a blazer on.'

'Whatever you want love, whatever you feel good in because you look amazing in everything you wear.'

He grins, kisses me.

'Can't believe how well we get on together you know, this has been amazing Lou.'

I smile but my stomach flips a little, this is not forever, he knows it and is talking like 'this' being the 'assignment' the 'job' and its making me uneasy, panicky. I push it to the back of my mind, live for the now, forget the rest.

We have an amazing night, The Darby is fabulous, great food, we chat and laugh and flirt, feet tangled under the table, hands entwined, I play with his ring, twisting it and rubbing it. He looks so beautiful, hair a halo of curls pushed back into a slight quiff, his lips still obscenely red from this afternoon, white teeth, pink tongue poking out at me, green eyes, cute dimples with the lethal addition of a body to die for, obviously uniquely molded by some evil god who thought it would be hugely funny to taunt me that there is such a thing as perfection.

'How do you exist?' I shake my head at him.

'What do you mean, how very rude of course I exist.' He pouts at me.

'But you are just...its not fair, you..you are just...fucking perfect.'

He grabs my hands, brings them up to his lips, showers them in kisses.

'How do you think I feel having to look at you, wake up to your perfection every morning, it makes my chest hurt that I get to see you, touch you, kiss you.' His smile fades, his eyes cloud over.

'Its too much sometimes, too...I can't...when its over...I'll..' A huge sigh leaves his body in a shudder, his eyes sparkle with unshed tears, he smiles but its a painful smile.

'To now.' I raise my glass, he smiles 'To now.'

We dance and drink and dance some more, filthy grinding, sensual swaying, stupid jumping, cheesy dad dancing, you name it, we do it.

We fall into a taxi nearing dawn and laugh all the way back to the hotel, take unfocussed selfies in the cab, watch Manhattan whiz past the window and live for now.

'Wanna wake up in the morning with your cock in my arse.' he drawls as we eventually get the card to work and stagger into the room drunk and lewd.

'You betcha.' I nod, falling over trying to get my shoes off, sitting in a heap on the floor, trying to figure out how laces work and giving up and pulling my brogues off still tied and flinging them across the floor, standing up to take off my trousers and promptly falling over again so I guess I should undress on the floor save me taking a dive again.

He's trying to pull his boots off but ends up like a dying beetle, legs in the air, rolling about on his back.

'S'ard to get things off ya feet innit?'

'Yea, s'right hard.'

'Floor's not flat though so s'not our fault.'

'I think its our feets wots not flat cos think its not floor.'

Many hours later we wake up with odd bits of clothing still on, he is in his shirt, one sock and nothing else, I am in my pants, and his headband tied around my head, I have no idea why.

'Haz.' I whisper.

'Shhhhhh stop shouting Lou.'

'I am whispering.'

'I can't answer you it hurts my head.'

'But you just answered.'

'Smartarse.'

'I think I brought someone elses tongue home like a grizzly bear or a beaver or something.'

'Someone stole my brain and replaced it with a cement mixer.'

'Shall we just go back to sleep and hope we wake up ourselves later?'

He nods.

i try and sleep but I am parched and my head is killing me, I stagger into the bathroom, there is vomit in the bath, I sit on the loo, swallow a glass of water greedily and have a wee sat down.

'I think I know why I have your bandana on, its holding my brain in place.'

'I think I remember putting it there while you were being sick to hold your hair up so I could be sick too.' he groans.

'Oh did we do syncronised barfing?'

'I think we did.'

'Classy.'

'Mmmm.'

'You're only 24 once.'

'Thank god if this is how you end up, I think I might just fling myself out of the window, It will hurt less.'

He comes and pee's sees the state of the bathroom, showers away the pink sick, fuck those grenadine cocktails, strips off his rumpled shirt and falls back into bed.

'C'mon, sleep more.' he pats the bed.

We do, wake up later feeling slightly better, shower and dress and go and blow the cobwebs away in central park.

'Fucking idiots aren't we?'

'It was your birthday, if you can't hurl on your birthday then its a travesty.'

He pulls me in, arm slung around my shoulders.

'Best birthday ever.' He bends and kisses my head 'Thanks love.'

We enjoy the rest of our time in New York but can't wait to fly back home for some warmth and sunshine.

I give him the rest of his gifts, an Apple Mac, a new iPhone and some Chelsea boots from Burberry that I saw him admiring.

'You shouldn't have, I can't accept these.'

'But you have to, they are for you.'

Zayn and Liam come over and stay and bring Harry a gift, a vintage The Grateful Dead T shirt that Zayn found in a hip and trendy shop in West Hollywood, he loves it, stripping his top off to wear it immediately.

I see them spot his lovebites and they nudge each other, smiling.

'How was New York?'

'It was amazing.' Harry grins, got stinking drunk on my birthday and tandem barfed in the bathtub, pink vomit, we are such a cliché.'

'Pink?'

'Vodka cocktails with Grenadine, beautiful lethal bastards.' I hiss.

We go out for dinner, Harry drives us as he is on a mini detox after New York. We eat delicious fish and seafood and go to the bar and shoot pool after.

'You sorted out any time off Liam so we can go away?'

'You serious about us all going?'

'Yeah for sure, gonna hire a yacht and crew and just sail about, maybe pop to the Bahamas its not far I looked and maybe the keys too.'

'Ok, if I book a few days off at the end of next week we could go Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, be there for Valentines day and come back Sunday so I can go to work Monday, would that be ok?'

'I think we'd have to come back Saturday because we need to fly to the UK Sunday for suit fitting Monday.'

'Yeah can have a day to recover then before work Monday.'

'Sounds good to me, what about you Haz?'

'I'll just go with the flow, whatever you think, umm sounds fun.'

'Zayn?'

'All good by me.'

Oh fuck lets get it all sorted, Zayn, you do all this shit much better than me, a nice big Yacht with Jetski's for us, decent living space, bedrooms either end of the boat for privacy, nice big one yeah and a small crew, captain, chef and all that, to sort us out.'

He nods.

Fly us all out late Tuesday night first class so we can rest up a bit, well Liam with him working and flights back Saturday afternoon.'

'Ok mate, will do.'

We head back to the beach house, have nightcaps on the terrace then Liam and Zayn head off to bed, Liam up early for his drive into the city, Zayn staying to do some paperwork with me and book our trip.

Harry and I stroll onto the beach.

He entwines his fingers with mine, his thumb drawing circles on my wrist bone.

'Beautiful night.' He sighs.

'How will I ever look up at the stars the same again after seeing the night sky here in Malibu?'

'Its beautiful isn't it? The sunset and the night sky, I count my blessings every day that I live here.'

He smiles 'Malibu deserves you Louis, a beautiful man for a beautiful place.'

I spin him round, he holds my gaze, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my mouth, slowly leaning in, soft kisses, his mouth so tender, his tongue invading, gently tasting, soft and sweet he pulls back, breathless, his eyes blown.

'Bed.' He whispers against my neck, breathing me in.

Later that night, still wrapped in each others arms after amazing blow jobs he stroked down my back.  
'Tell me about Dylan, if you can, I mean if you want to..'

Felt my stomach knot at his name, churning up the memories.

'Ermmm he's a dick Haz, he was kind of in my group of friends growing up, he never really wanted to be my friend, wasn't cool enough for him.' I sigh

'We snogged once at a party, when he was really pissed but then he completely ignored me, I went away to Uni and the whole songwriting thing came about, I co wrote with Ed and Adele and in the end I took a gap year after 2 years to concentrate on Adele's second album.' He hums that he's listening.

'I came home and my friends, well Zayn, threw a party and he was there, he pretty much was all over me, I'd always fancied him and it didn't occur to me that he was doing this because of the person I'd become, he showered me with attention, shagged my brains out and encouraged me to take a holiday with him.' I feel him tense slightly, but still holding me close.

'We went to New York for a week and Barbados for the second week, flew home and he was a bit distant, but then blamed being away from his family for 2 weeks so I believed him but then more and more things happened and people tried to tell me and I didn't listen, didn't want to.' I feel myself get panicky, thinking back to the lowest point in my life.

'So I went back to London, he promises we could keep a long distance relationship going, I drove up and down all the time, sent him presents, bought him an iPhone so we could FaceTime and he then asked me for a car, I was going to buy him one when Zayn sat me down and made me see sense, he was using me and was actually seeing someone else.' I hear his breath hitch, tension flowing through him.

'I sat outside his flat one cold November night and watched him take his secret boyfriend home. Zayn had been right all along and I had been played like a fool. By this time Charlotte was already seeing Ethan.'

'I'm so sorry that happened to you Louis, how dare he treat you like that?'  
'It's ok Haz, I don't care about the money, I never had it before and I could live without it again but his deceit and lies hurt me so much.'  
He pulled me close.  
'He sounds hideous, you are well rid of him.'

He cuddles me close, soothing words whispered in my ear, soft fingers draw patterns on my back until his hand comes to rest where it always likes to be, on my bum, his hand spanning my cheek, fitting, comfortable.

 

We have another great week together. We drive into the city, take Zayn back to Liam once he has booked us all up for our trip and sorted all my tedious paperwork. We drop him at the apartment and go shopping.

 

'I think you have a huge shopping addiction.' He rolls his eyes.  
'Umm I could be addicted to much worse things, as it is I appear to have a penchant for shopping, music and umm dick.'  
'I approve very much of two of those.'  
'No need to guess which two.'

Shorts and tanks and flip flops bought but also wintery things for the trip to the UK, I also pop into shops and buy secret things to put away for him for Valentines day. I make him buy things too.  
'Where did you buy those horrible yellow shorts?'  
'Why?'  
'Because they are obscene and I might want you to buy them in every colour available.'  
'Perv.'  
'Takes one to know one.'

He makes me call for groceries and cooks for us, cosied up on the couch with trays on our laps we eat chicken tikka and watch TV.  
'You feel like we have it nailed for the wedding?' he probes.  
'Think so, loads of photos of us on my phone, we look good together, comfortable, think we will fool them all.'  
He nods.  
'Feel like I've known you always.'  
'Mmmm.' I lick sauce from my fingers, see his eyes widen watching me so I make a huge deal of sucking them in, raising my eyebrows at him.  
'Yeah very comfortable together.' clicking his tongue at me in mock disgust,

Monday night we spend the evening skyping home and packing.  
'Lets pop to the bar for burgers and a beer and then get an early night.'  
'Ok, let me just empty my memory card onto the Mac and I'll be right down.'  
He loves that camera, so pleased I bought him it, he takes it with him running and when he goes to the shops and fills it up with hundreds of snaps of life here.

Hours later, snuggled up we plan the holiday.  
'You ever jet skiied Haz?'  
'Nope.'  
'Its easy, honest, you'll love it, such a rush.'  
'You've seen my uncoordinated limbs Louis, I'll be a disaster.'  
'I'll save you if you fall in.'  
'Such a gentleman.'  
'Only for you.'

He goes quiet, can almost hear his brain ticking over.  
'Lou..'  
'Yeah..'  
'What ummm what will be the erm last date that you umm need me?'  
My stomach bottoms out, he's talking about the end of our contract, going back to real life, going back to normality.  
'Why love?'  
'Cos ummm Mrs Chapman erm emailed me, wants to start to fill my diary again and I umm need a date that I'm available.'

 

Fuck, I have been avoiding this in my head, thinking about when the bubble bursts, when we have to return to the real world.  
'Dunno Haz, does she need to know now?'  
'Well...Its just I umm.. the regulars, New York at the end of Feb, its a shorter month, Prince will be in town 27-28th ready for his board meeting 1st March so thats like umm I would need to be going on the 26th so thats 4 days after the wedding, is that ok?'

 

My head is thumping, can't really think about this and don't want to say anything definite for now.  
'No, I'll need you to stay longer after the wedding, you didn't promise him did you?'  
'No I erm, I said it wasn't definite, there's George, he can umm he has sometimes... Prince has had George over to stay sometimes, he's, well he's like me a bit to look at and he umm has stayed before so I suppose..'  
'Tell Mrs Chapman you will be otherwise engaged until at least into March or do you want me to tell her?'  
'Ok.' I can feel the tension in him.  
'I'll email her first thing Haz, ok?'  
'Thank you, its just... she might not take my word...its best you let her know.'  
'Of course, now, anything else worrying you?'  
'Nope.'  
'Sure?'  
'Yep.'  
'I want you to enjoy this holiday so please tell me if there is a problem.'  
'There isn't honest.'  
I kiss him. 'Think you need some tension relieving.'

 


	5. Chapter 5

We drive into town the next morning, collect Zayn, natter Liam until he gives in, closes down his computer and joins us.  
We have a quick bite of lunch and head to the airport, their 'Vegas' tunes on shuffle in the car.  
'We need a Miami playlist.' I mess about on iTunes looking.  
' _We're in Miami bitch_.'  
'Liam please, you sound like the campest G ever.'  
Zayn rolling about laughing in the back, Liam huffing at us.  
We sing every song we can think of name checking Miami.

'Does singing Flo Rida count?'  
'Yes Haz, go for it.'

 _'Can ya blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know, boy I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow, you just put your lips together and you come real close_...'

He is filthy, bucking his hips, the boys in the back laughing at him, putting his finger in my mouth, making disgusting groaning noises, me slurping on his digit.

'Disgusting.' Zayn yells, putting his fingers in his ears and closing his eyes. 

Flight is uneventful, we mostly sleep.

We grab our bags and find the limo waiting for us.  
Harry had one request before we went to find our hotel for the night.

'Can we drive down Ocean Drive to see the art deco first of all?'

Its perfect timing, the sun is just setting the neon is coming alive.  
Its vibrant, dynamic, vivacious, just like him and Harry loves it. 

He clicked a song onto his phone, unbuckled his seat belt, knelt on the floor, arms thrown open and sang his lungs out.  
' _When the cloud arrives we'll live on Ocean Driiiiiiiiiiiive, don't know whhhhhhyyyyyy you're so bluuuuue, suns gonna shine on everything we dooooooo_.'  
His excitement is infectious, we don't know any more lyrics and la la la until the chorus comes around again and all sing as we cruise down the street, watching the beautiful people come out to play.

We make our way to the hotel, the Fontainebleau just further north from Ocean Drive, check in and arrange to meet up after a quick shower and change.  
Harry is so excited, he is panicking about what to wear.  
'What's considered cool in Miami?'  
'Harry, you are unique, quirky, whatever you wear you'll turn heads.' 

He settles the palest of blue shirts, with black destressed jeans and boots, he messes about with an ivory fedora and can't make his mind up.  
'Wear it.'  
He chews his lip.  
'Ya think?'  
'For sure.'

 

I dress a little more conservatively in dark jeans, blazer, brown brogues and just a band t shirt under.  
'Lets stay in.' He whistles as he sees me dressed.  
'Later.' I promise, palming him through his very tight jeans.  
'Ugh, thats it now, ugly boner all night.'

Liam and Zayn are in the bar, they are chatting to a group of girls, Liam is in blue jeans, soft denim shirt over a tee and leather jacket, Zayn is in almost white jeans, white tee and denim shirt.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=x1hx0h)

'Hey you two, meet Jade, Perrie, Jesy and Leigh, they're Brits too.'  
We chat with the girls, they are such good fun, mess about taking stupid photos then someone offers to take a group shot of us.  
'Come to the club later tonight.' Jesy begs.  
'We need some mates to have a laugh with.' says Perrie, 'We are sick of being chatted up and touched up by creeps, we just want to have a blast and dance the night away, so please, come and meet us later yeah?'

'Ok where is it?'

'Its here in the hotel its called LIV its amazing.'  
'Show 'em how to dance in there.'  
'Ummm you aint seen us lot dance.' I warn them.  
We promise to return and set off exploring.

We grab dinner in a Cuban restaurant in South Beach, drink cuba Libre and people watch, the young, the old, the rich, the beautiful, the drugs, the drink, the debauchery right there.  
Its sinful, its wanton, its hot,  Harry's so caught up in it, people stopping him, thinking they know him, he has one of those faces.

We stop off at a few more bars, hot dance tracks throbbing into the warm night air, the colours, the noise, the people, the smells so intoxicating, Harry's eyes are huge taking in all the sights and sounds.

'You love it don't you?'  
'Its just so different to anything I have ever seen before.' 

He snaps away with his phone, taking all the icecream coloured buildings.  
'So cool.' He sighs, 'So amazing.'  
I watch him watching the world go by, nothing here is as amazing as him. 

We get a taxi back up to the hotel and find the club.  
Its exactly how I would want a Miami club to be, neon and vulgar, just perfect.  
We eventually find into the girls from earlier, we dance and drink and have one of the best nights ever.  
Jade grabs me up for a dance.  
'Why are all the best guys gay, its just not fair.'  
'Awww sweety you'll meet a hot guy you'll see.'  
'I want to be consumed by love like you and Harry.'  
I just nod, absolutely no idea what to say.  
'He looks at you like you are the moon and stars.' she gushes.  
'So lucky Louis, it doesn't come often, keep hold of him. 

If only, I think to myself.

Crazy latino beats mixed in with the best dance and R&B tracks, bodies gyrating, grinding, we all dance together, sleazy moves all round, guys coming over trying to tempt the girls away, some succeed, some don't, eventually they are all in the arms of guys, swaying to the music.

'Come here you.' I grab him in, pull him close and lose myself in his smell and his body, just magnetised by him.

  
We crawl to bed in the early hours, high on life and the Miami vibe.  
We need to be at the Yacht at 9am in the morning, we're going to feel like shit.  
'S'no point sleeping.' Harry whispers in the lift on the way to bed. 'Might as well..' He taps his hip, winking at me. 

We meet the crew the next morning, feeling a little delicate but excited for the trip.  
Paul is the main skipper with Paddy and Alberto as his assistants, there is a chef and a couple of housekeepers all come with this huge boat.  
Its amazing inside, bedrooms much bigger than I imagined, a gorgeous living space outside too.  
We each chose a bedroom from the four available and unpacked our things.

Michael the chef was busily preparing us breakfast as we sailed out of Miami.  
'You ok love?' I slipped my arm around Harry's waist and watched the land get further away.  
'Yeah.' He shakes his head, wry smile on his face 'Feels like its a dream like its not real life, me stood here on this unbelievable yacht, I've seen stuff I'd never even dreamed about before Lou.' He hugs me in tight.

We spend the day sailing from one little island to the other, swimming and jetskiing, taking in the beautiful clear waters and fine white beaches, anchoring just off shore and messing about in the sea, well, poor Zayn not so much in the sea but he was fine, enjoying himself. 

We swim out to an island not that far off, lay on the soft sand, hands entwined.  
'Blissful isn't it?'  
'It really is Lou, so gorgeous, its paradise, pinch me, am I really here?'  
'Wish we could stay like this forever.'  
'We should just stay here, sod the wedding, just live on this beach forever.'  
'Shall we?' 

'You know when I was a kid, we used to go stay at my Aunties caravan in Skeggy and then she moved it to Primrose Valley, I loved it, felt so special living near the sea for a while.' I smile remembering, 'I used to get up dead early and sit on the cliffs and watch the sea, lay in the long grass listening to the waves, I dreamed of living near the sea and now I do.' I roll over to look at him. 'I used to pray my mum would win the lottery and buy a house near the sea, wished for it every week, sit with the ticket, checking the numbers and it never happened, used to think I could leave school, have a home tutor, live at Primmy Valley forever.'

'We used to stay at Primrose Valley too, I loved it there, loved the kids club, loved dancing with the man dressed up as a tiger, what was his name Lou?'

'Rory the Tiger.' Oh my god I had forgotten that, yes, the bloody dancing was such a laugh, shit Harry, we could have been there at the same time, imagine that?'

'Yeah imagine, I would have been trying to show off in front of you, impress the older boys and all that.' he grins.

'I would have been showing off trying to impress the cutie with the curls.'

'We were living the dream at Primrose valley and never knew Lou, but you got your dream, you got your waves didn't you?'

His lips swallow my reply, so familiar now his smell, his taste, the softness, but the buzz of excitement every single time he does this is not ebbing, the thrill still as keen as ever.  
'Wanna suck your dick, taste the salty ocean on you, feel your heat on my tongue, want you Lou.'  
Hot shivers of excitement fill my belly. 

I grab his hand and run into the sea with him, we swim the short distance to the boat, climb the ladder and run to our bedroom, Zayn looking over his sunglasses at us, laid on a huge double lounger on deck, Liam snoozing beside him.  
He closes the door, peels my wet shorts off me and carries me bridal style to the bed and gently lays me down, he quickly peels his own shorts off, his erection springing free.  
'So gorgeous.' his eyes devouring me. 

He tastes every part of my body, his mouth destroying me, leaving me a quivering wreck on the bed, leaving my throbbing dick until last, I'm practically begging for him, can't help but surge forward when at last the heat from him envelopes me and he has to tame my hips, fingers biting into my flesh as he sucks and slurps noisily at me, driving me wild, making the most disgusting noises escape my lips, keening loudly as he takes me further down, sliding back up, I lose the heat, grab his damp curls.

'You taste so good.' his eyes are blown, his mouth obscene as he takes me down again, I can't hold on.  
'Harry..' I cry, he hums his approval, the vibration tipping me over as the rush overtakes me, feel my dick swell and explode in his mouth with a cry.

He collapses exhausted, mouth on my thigh, sticky lips, kissing me gently.  
I haul him up, cradle him in my arms.  
'You fucking kill me Harry, Its just the best, the fucking best.'  
I feel his mouth twitch into a grin.

'Really?' he croaks.  
'Fuck, yes really.'  
He's splayed out on the bed, his erection untouched, his eyes closed, still panting slightly.

'You ready for me?'  
His eyes fly open.  
I grab the lube and a condom from the drawer liberally coat myself and the condom I peel over him and pull him onto me.  
'Fuck me Harry.' 

His mouth comes down onto mine, lining his cock up with my hole, sliding and slipping over the delicate nerve endings, he slowly breaches me, kissing me, telling me wonderful things, looking at me like I am the only person who exists in the world and filling my body with him, HIM, pushing slowly, steadily, back out and sliding in, making me gasp, holding me close, saying my name over and over, his face flushed and damp, his eyes raking over me.  
'Own me.' I gasp, his body is completely in tune with mine as his hips do wonderful things that make me cry out and beg for more, wave upon wave of pleasure hitting me, my eyes see nothing but him, my body feels nothing but him. 

He hauls me over, I end up in his lap, his back against the headboard, his knees up supporting me, his arms holding me, rocking me with his hips, I slide forward, kiss him, my hips going back and forth, him deep inside me, he holds me close, he's still now, I still too, feel the fullness of him, in me, he looks at me, takes my face in his hands. 

'Look at you.' He whispers. 'Just look at you.'  
His mouth coming to claim mine again, his hips snapping up, he bounces me on his lap, thrusting deep and long his fingers gripping my hips, wave after wave of pleasure filling my senses.  
'Come for me Louis.' he gasps as he thrusts harder and stronger and we come together, in a peak of euphoria, shuddering and shaking, aftershocks hitting for minutes after. 

'How will I let you go?' I gasp.  
He just wraps me up in his arms, breathless and sweaty and utterly resplendent we fall asleep like this, in a tangle of limbs on the bed. 

Later, after a much needed shower, we dress and go sit up on deck and watch the sunset, Harry snapping away, delicious smells of dinner coming from the kitchen, Liam and Zayn, hands entwined whispering in each others ears, eyes for just each other.  
'Great day.' I sigh.  
'Yeah, its been lovely Lou, thanks for bringing us along.' Liam smiles sincerely.  
We eat dinner, chat and drink amazing wine.  
'You all set for this wedding then?' Zayn asks.  
'Yep, think we will ace this don't you Haz?'  
He nods, 'No problem.'

Zayn pulls a spliff out of his pocket.

'Yeah Tommo?'

I look at Harry 'Ok?' He nods.

We sit up at the back watching the wash of the boat turn the sea foamy, Harry the only one not smoking but he joins us at the back, legs over the rail.

'Love you boys.' I grin, the weed mellowing me out making me soppy.

'Love you too bro.' Zayns unfocussed eyes look back at me.

We smoke more weed, drink more wine, play some music, chat and chill and fall into bed shattered.

Harry comes out of the bathroom, peels his boxers off and slides into bed, smoothing my hair back, looking into my eyes.

'I've had a magical day.'

'Me too love, glad you are enjoying it.'

'I didn't know you smoked.'

'I don't really, the very odd joint with Zayn and Liam if we are on holiday or chilling.

He hums.

'Does it bother you?'

'No I just...its umm, I don't want you to like umm harm yourself.'

'Harry a couple of joints every now and again isn't going to harm me but bless you for caring.'

He hugs me tight, kissing my hair folding me into his arms.

'Want to protect you.'

'I'm a big boy you know.'

'Mmmm I know that.' he squeezes me and coughs, know he is on about something else entirely!

'Night love.'

'Night gorgeous.' 

Morning brings much of the same, breakfast, sunbathing, swimming, another island to explore, bit bigger this one with an actual quay to dock on, we have a wander, have a beer and shop for souvenirs.

Harry buys a fridge magnet for me 'Every time you go in your fridge, look at this and remember our lovely holiday together.' he smiles.

'I will Harry thank you.' I cling onto the shell magnet knowing its probably going to make me feel sad that I aren't on this holiday, with him, everytime I look at it.

We snack on tropical fruit back on board, raise anchor and go back out to sea, the swell of waves lulling us to sleep on the sunbeds, fingers entwined, I have never felt more relaxed, more settled.

We weigh anchor again and get the jetski's out, mess about crashing in the waves, Zayn even joins us, bobbing about, Liam watching him like a hawk, so protective of his boy.

We are rapidly losing the sun, we tether the ski's back up and go aboard to watch the sunset.

'Stunning.' Harry sighs, his arm around my shoulder.

We shower and dress for dinner and once again eat a gorgeous meal and chill out drinking and talking.

I see Zayn nod his head to Liam, a look of anticipation in his eyes.

'Come on Li.' He rasps.

'Liam smiles and nods 'Night boys, sweet dreams.'

They drift off hand in hand.

'I know what they're doooooing.' I singsong.

Harry grabs my hand and takes me up to the top deck, away from prying eyes we can lock the hatch and lay on the roof, alone, private, looking up at the stars, wrapped up in each others arms.

I shiver a bit, 'wait here.' he dashes off, returns with the mattress from the double sunbed, a thin blanket and two sweaters.

He dresses me, pulling his lilac sweater over my head, smoothing it down, looking after me.

We lay on the mattress he lays with his legs open, I lay in the gap on top of him, on my side, head on his chest, he cuddles me in and covers us up with the blanket.

' _Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in_.' he sings to me.

'You like Ed?'

'I love Ed.' 

'I'll take you next time he is touring.' I promise.

'Tell me stuff.' he whispers.

'What stuff do you wanna know?'

'I loved you talking about the caravan before, tell me stuff, tell me what you was like growing up.'

'A little twat, seriously, teachers hated me, I was a fucking nuisance in class, always messing about.' 

He sniggers 'Why what did you do?'

'Just being an arse, winding the other kids up, you know like class clown, the only lessons I was good in was Drama and PE, the rest, ugh, my geography teacher took great pleasure in telling me I'd never amount to anything.' I grin 

'Miserable people.' 

'I know!.'

'So did you go to college then?'

'Yep, was a total slut.' 

He barks out a laugh.

'Tell me.'

'I was out and proud and wanted to prove I was a hot queer.'

'Prove?'

'Yeah prove, I wanted to be the best little cock sucker in Donny.'

'Oh I think you win that prize babe.'

'I was insatiable when I was 17 and 18, was out every weekend, pissed and shagging boys.'

'Oh right, had a good time did you?'

'Well you are at the time but it didn't really get me anywhere, just a reputation I suppose.'

'Did you have a boyfriend or only casual hook ups?'

'Not many boyfriends really, I had a couple as I got to 19 and 20, in uni and stuff, kind of fell in love with the guy who broke my heart and there was the guy I wrote the songs about, he was older and I was a bit obsessed with him, he was never going to settle down, always looking for something else, I stupidly thought I could tame him, I didn't, I wasn't enough.'  I must frown because he hugs me, pets my hair.

'Don't be sad, it sounds like a lucky escape to me.'

'I'm over him Haz, don't worry, I'm well rid of him.'

'So was Dylan the next boyfriend then?'

'Yup, I'm blinding at finding men aren't I?' He giggles, 'So tell me about your love life Harry, have you had many boyfriends?'

'Umm, a couple, Matt was my first proper boyfriend in college and then in uni I was umm shagging my tutor for a year and a half.'

'No way Harry, tell me about it.'

'He was 35, lived with a woman, totally staged us having to stay behind, went for a drink, he was coming on to me, touching my leg and flirting and we ended up in a hotel that night, couldn't go back to my residence and obviously not his so we had this stupid thing going on, sometimes in uni, sometimes in a hotel and if I could sneak him in, back at my place.'

'Harry you little swine.'

'I know I know, he got terrified, his girlfriend suspected something was going on and he ended it, I was a bit gutted but I knew sooner or later it would end so..'

'So did you go wild Haz?'

'Not being an out and out slut, had a few crazy night, taking strangers back but not like every week or anything, I was quite boring really, maybe my slutty phase has yet to happen.'

My stomach clenches thinking of him with someone else.

'Key West tomorrow.' I smile.

'Really?' He gasps, 'Can't believe all these amazing places you are taking me Lou, real life is going to suck so much.

I hold him close, since Dylan I have built a wall around myself, never letting anyone in hence the reason I need a fake boyfriend, the reason I sleep alone every night, the reason I didn't want to let anyone into my life but then he came along, blinded me with his beauty, his warmth, his heart and his body. I want to open myself wide to him, tell him what I am thinking, tell him what I hope for, tell him I want him, forever, to never leave me, to stay with me, be mine, only mine. I want to look after him, buy him beautiful things, whisper words of love in his ear, hold him close, keep him warm when he is cold, cover his body in kisses and let him own me for the rest of my life but I am scared, this might only be a contract to him, might not mean to him what it means to me and that will surely kill me. But I have to sit on all of this until after the wedding, the real reason he is here, its not my real reason now, I want him, pure and simple, thinking of him with someone else kills me but it is what it is.

'Need to make the most of it don't we?'

He nods squeezes me tight, points out stars and planets to me, makes me wish on a shooting star that he is convinced he saw, I make my wish, watch him close his eyes tight, concentrating then his eyes pop open.

'Done.' He squeals.

We blow each other under the stars, kiss and cuddle and just hold each other until we are shaking with the cold and wander off to bed, blissfully happy, I watch him fall asleep, a sliver of moonlight lighting up his hair, his breaths coming in tiny puffs, his chest rising and falling slowly, I could watch him all night, my heart pounds in my chest, filled up with him, living in every crevice. I hug him close, he shuffles up to me, cradling me closer, his lips brushing my temple.

'My Lou.' he mumbles, then immediately puffs out a little breath again, sound asleep. 

I wake up to a beautiful morning, can't believe I am awake before him, I shower, dress and sneak into the back of

my suitcase and pull out a card and my gift to Harry.

'Happy Valentines day Haz.' His sleepy face smiling as he opens his eyes.

'Happy Valentines day.' He sits up and stretches.

'Lemme jump in the shower, be with you in a sec.

He strolls over to the bathroom, all long limbed and naked and utterly breathtaking.

He comes back in minutes later, damp and rosy, shuffles about in his case and pulls out a card and a present.

'Hope you like it.' He hands over his things.

'Harry, you didn't need to buy me a present, I said a card would be ok, just to make it look authentic.

'I wanted to buy you something, you always buy me things.'

I opened the card, it was beautiful, a simple Oscar Wilde quote dominates.

'To live is the rarest thing in the world, most people exist that is all.'

Under this he wrote.

'Darling Louis, I only live when I'm with you, all my love Harry x'

A huge lump forms in my throat, knowing this is just for show, just a prop for our sham relationship, wishing with all my heart his words were true.

'Thanks Harry, I love it.'

He grins,'open your pressie.'

I tear the delicate tissue paper, inside is a shirt, its gorgeous, stunning blue colour with a tiny white flowers on it.

'The blue matches your eyes.' he laughs nervously, 'I sound like a dork don't I? Sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, I love it but you shouldn't have.'

'I wanted to.' He whispers.

'Thank you.' I lean over and kiss him.

'My turn.'

I hand him the card, its ornate and unique, just like him, Vintage roses on the front, I've written a simple verse inside.

_'Take me out tonight_  
 _Where there's music and there's people_  
 _Who are young and alive'_

_'There is a light that never goes out, that light is you Harry Styles, you light up the world with your warmth and kindness and presence and passion, never change, love always Louis x'_  

He reads it, smiling to himself.

'Its the Smiths, I always think I'm a bit like Morrissey, a bit of a miserable sod, forever alone I guess.'

He looks at me, shaking his head, 'Less of the miserable, and forever alone bit.'

He's quiet, thoughtful, looking at his card, fingers brushing the words, feeling them, literally.

'Here your pressie.'

I hand him the box, he carefully opens it, its filled with all different scarves for his head, some colourful, some plain, some designer some I just saw and picked up for him in random places.'

'Louis, I love them.' He flings himself at me, 'Thank you, thank you so much.'

'Choose me one for today please.'

I choose a sapphire blue one with pink skulls, he nods his approval and wraps it around his head and ties it.

'How does it look?'

'Perfect.'

'Lets go have breakfast.' He pulls me up, pulls me into his arms 'They won't miss us for two minutes.' he breathes as his lips meet mine.

We are on deck earlier than Liam and Zayn, we tuck into delicious tropical fruit and then eggs benedict when I hear them coming up.

'Sleep well lads?' I wink as they appear looking a little tired but glowing.

'Ummm shut it Tommo, top deck interesting last night was it?'

I point at Harry 'his fault.' I laugh 'he was pointing out stars to me and I was umm in awe, fascinated at his astronomy lesson.'

'Yeah yeah, sounded like you were enjoying the lesson a lot, made a lot of funny noises I seem to remember, must have been a great astronomy lesson.'

'He's a good teacher.'

'I bet he is.'

'Fuck off.' I chuck a cushion at Zayn.

Liam is sporting a huge lovebite on his collarbone.

'That a Valentine present?' I poke the bruise.

He blushes bright red 'bumped into a cupboard door.'

'Of course you did.'

We arrive at Key West late morning, Harry spots one of these trolley tour trains.

'Oooh can we go on that?' His face lighting up like an excited child.

'How can I refuse when you look like that?' I laugh.

We pay and board the trolley, it takes us around all the points of interest, Harry snapping away at them all. we saw the Butterfly conservatory, the southernmost point and of course, Hemingway's house.

We have lunch at famous Sloppy Joe's, eat delicious barbeque sandwiches and do some shopping.

We stop off at a bar and have a key lime daquiri, it is delicious and refreshing and goes straight to my head.

'Wow that was strong.' as my arms and legs feel pleasantly heavy and my head buzzed.

'I've booked us a couple of romantic tables at Louie's backyard restaurant tonight is that ok?'

'Yeah great thanks Lou.'

We wander back to the boat to chill out a bit before dinner tonight, lay in the sun, chatting.

'Shall we get the jetskiis out one last time?' Liam ask.

'Go for it boys, I have a bit of a headache, too much sun I think, I might go have a rest, you go with them Haz, go have fun.'

He shakes his head. 'Wanna stay with you.' He squeezes my hand, looks at me concerned.

He puts me to bed, gives me paracetamol, gets one of his new scarfs 'When I was younger and got migraines I would wrap something around my eyes, made me feel better, keeps the light out, lets my head heal, will you try it?'

'You sure it wasn't just you being kinky?'

'Well I am kinky but no, this is strictly for your head.'

I nod, let him take care of me, he lays beside me, cold flannel on my head, my eyes in blackness from the scarf.

'Feel better soon Louis.' His lips graze my jaw.

I feel him jump off the bed but not leave the room.

'Where are you now?'

'Don't wanna shuffle about too much so I will just sit here.'

'Don't be so stupid, get back on the bed, have a nap yourself.'

'No I might snore and disturb you, hush, get to sleep.'

'I can't sleep without you.'

I feel the bed dip, smell him, feel him, this whole blindfold thing is quite erotic, not quite knowing whats happening, I file that little nugget of information to the back of my mind for later and snuggle up to him, his arm coming round me and finding its natural resting place, my arse.

Feeling much better later we all go out, have a beautifully romantic meal on Key west, hold hands over the table, link ankles under the table and dine on delicious food.

'I can't believe I am sat on the Florida Keys with the most beautiful man I have ever seen, pinch me someone I must be dreaming.' He murmurs over the table, eyes locked.

'You are such a smooth talking bastard.' 

'All truthful.'

'Aye whatever.'

We go to the main square, have a few drinks, people watch a little and make it back to the yacht in one piece as we sail off back to Miami.

'I've had another adventure with you Louis, I am so happy and thankful you chose me from the agency.'

'I nearly chose Mark from Toronto.' I joke.

'Oh I've heard he's boring and smells.'

'Lucky escape then yeah?'

'Yeah definitely.'

'Now about that scarf this afternoon...'

 


	6. Chapter 6

We arrive back in Malibu in one piece, Harry can't wait to start the laundry.

'You are mental lad.'

He is skipping about making piles, music blasting.

'Leave me alone, I like domesticity.'

We are soon all packed up for the UK, we go to the bar, have a burger and a pint and back home shattered for yet another flight tomorrow to the UK.

We fly straight into Manchester and I hire a car and drive straight over to Doncaster. Harry is a bundle of nerves.

'Can we just stop for five minutes.'

I pull over, turn to face him.

'You ok love?'

'No I feel a bit sick, I'm so nervous Lou, what if I fuck up?'

'You won't Harry, look we are so comfortable together now, it wont be a problem, that's why you have been living with me for the last month, you know me inside out and I know you, seriously Haz, we'll be fine, I have booked us into a hotel so we aren't staying at Mums for that reason but anyway, it will be fine, really.'

He nods.

'Met through Zayn and Liam, Liam is my lawyer, I was modelling..' He goes through his brief, getting his story straight.

'Any awkward gaps, get your phone out and show them pics of us in New York or Miami or whatever, you have loads of stuff to talk about with them.'

He nods 'Yeah, you're right, ok we can do this.'

I set back off, reach mums and a gang of girls come and smother us in the driveway.

'Girls, girls, let them be, let them come in.'

We have so many hugs and kisses and then cups of tea, Mum eyeing Harry up, winking at me, giving me the thumbs up.

'So Harry, you stole my boy's heart?'

He nods, holds her gaze and blushes 'under his spell.' he rasps.

'Well you two look wonderful together.' She gathers us both in for a hug, 'you are glowing Louis.'

'What time is Charlotte coming to take us for this fitting?'

'Anytime now love, Harry have you got a suit or do you need one?'

'No he's sorted Mum, simple black Dior, is that ok?'

'It should be fine but check with Charlotte.'

Speaking of, Lottie comes flying in, arms and legs wrapped around me.

' _LOOOOOUIS_.' she squeals, smothering me in kisses.

Oh god I missed you Lou, MISSED YOU.'

She turns her attention to Harry.

She hugs him tight 'Hello Harry, you are F I T.' she laughs at winks at me 'Did good bro.'

We all laugh, Harry blushes like mad but takes it all in his stride and winks at me.

I realise my soon to be brother in law is lurking in the background, I stand up and shake his hand.

'Ethan.' I nod.

'Hey Louis.' he shuffles about, hands clasped together.

Charlotte rattles off lots of details to us, timings of things, whats happening what day and where she needs to be. We nod, play along with her excitement but she is hyper and I am flagging badly.

'Lottie, me and Harry are shattered, we've been flying all night and then just drove over from Manc, can we go get suited and booted and let us get to the hotel, sorry babe but we just need some kip.'

'Yeah yeah soz Lou, yeah come on.'

'Umm is Harry ok in a black Dior suit or..'

She eyes him.

'The morning suit is charcoal and baby pink accessories, its up to you'

'Ok we'll discuss it in the car on the way, can we follow you?'

She nods, I hug Mum and make plans to come for lunch tomorrow.

The girls come back down to say goodbye, we wave them all off and escape the mayhem for a while.

'You did good Haz.' I pat his knee in the car.

'They're all lovely Lou, really lovely.'

'Now what do you want to do about this suit?'

'I don't mind, you decide.'

'Shall we have you matching too? If that arsehole Dylan is then you can as well.'

He nods 'I'm not bothered either way.'

'Look I'm not sure if Dylan will be here, I asked Charlotte for as little contact as possible so he may have had his fitting already with a bit of luck.'

He shrugs his shoulders, 'Don't let him phase you Lou.'

We arrive and Mark meets us there, I haven't seen him in quite a while, he grabs me in a hug.

'Lovely to see you son.'

I nod 'You keeping ok?'

He smiles a wry smile, 'I'm surviving.'

We enter the store and go to the personal shopping floor, a receptionist comes and attends to us.

'I'll go and get Dorothy to come and fit you all.' she smiles and walks into the back.

All our suits ready to try, mine fits perfectly, looks good, she chose well, Harry loves it, Dorothy comes out to fit us all, she is smoothing my shoulders and checking the length and around the bum and that its not gaping at the waist.

'You look very handsome.' She smiles.

'Doesn't he just.' Harry grins. She looks between the two of us and nods and smiles.

'You want one?' He bites his lip, 'would it look weird in matching?'

'Not at all love.'

'No I'll stick with the black one.'

'You at least could try and see how it feels, just try a stock size, if its really badly fitting and too late to alter it then just wear the Dior.'

'Shall I get you one Sir?'

He nods, she goes and get him his size, he walks off to the changing room and I follow.

'He tries it on, its near perfect, the leg length, the jacket, all good, just the waist is too big.

'Try a belt or maybe go down a size.'

Dorothy pulls at the waist 'There is at least two inches spare here so you could go down a size.'

She goes and gets him the smaller size, he shuffles into them, they are snug, he comes out to show me, his bum is perfect and pert but the outline of his cock can be clearly seen so well fitting around the crotch.

'I love them.' I groan.

'They're a bit umm tight Lou.' he grins.

Dorothy blushes and smiles, watches the exchange between the two of us.

'Yeah aren't they.'I lick my lips at him, he punches my arm playfully just as Dylan appears.

'I thought you were coming at four.' Charlotte frowns at him.

'Yeah well our kid said you were gonna be here from three so..'

Harry can tell by my face exactly who it is, he is stood still hand on my arm, watching.

My face must tense, feel my shoulders tighten, 'Fuck.' I whisper under my breath.

'Louis.' he nods over to me.

'Dylan.' I nod back, turn to Harry and continue to smooth his jacket down and brush imaginary bits of fluff away and purposely don't introduce him to Harry.

'Can we have the best mans suit brought up please.' I can hear the annoyance in Charlotte's voice, I turn to her and shake my head, let her know its ok, not to stress about it.

Dorothy sends her assistant to get it and stays with us.

'What do you think love, you comfortable in this?' I turn my full attention back to Harry.

'I am its just the umm trousers.'

'You wanna get the looser trousers or these or stick with the Dior?'

He looks at me slight panic in his eyes, unsure what to say.

Dorothy smiles at him 'Not comfortable enough for you Sir?'

'Umm no, they feel fine everywhere else its just its a little snug around the erm crotch area.'

I cough quietly 'Is there anything..'

'We can let the darts out on the side and on the back seam and it will give a little more room around that area.'

She smiles, 'I've seen it all boys, nothing to be shy of, if you've got it don't hide it, that's my motto.'

'You think it will be ok and you'll be able to do it in time?'

'It's an hours work, take out the stitching, press out the cloth and its done.'

'Ok well we'll come back Friday for a fitting and see what its like.' she nods, Harry smiles with relief.

'Trousers too tight?' I hear Dylan's slightly mocking tone.

My whole body reacts to him, I feel my face harden, my shoulders nip with pressure how I am holding them, I see Dorothy look at me, sees my reaction.

'Only in the gentleman's area and only because he is very well blessed, fit like a glove everywhere else.' Dorothy answers for us, giving us a wink and a smile.

I widen my eyes to her and grin, Harry shocked but smiling.

'Oh..' he mutters.

'THANK YOU.' I mouth to her and she gives us the thumbs up.

'You happy with that love, a bit more room to breath and they'll be perfect.'

'Yeah, I love it, lets give it a try on Friday.'

'The colouring really suits your suntans, have you just been on holiday?' Dorothy asks.

'Yeah, we've just been to Miami, The Bahamas and Key West.'

'Lucky boys.'

We leave him to get changed back, Dylan stood admiring himself in the mirror.

I walk over to Charlotte.

'Harry's having the suit as long as its altered to fit by Friday.'

'Ok Lou, no problem.'

'We're gonna get off once he is changed.' I feel his arm snake around me from behind, I lean back into him, lift my head and feel his lips on my jaw.

'Ready babe.' he rumbles low and sexy.

I can't help but flick my eyes over to Dylan, his eyes glued to us.

I slip my hand into Harry's 'See ya.' I shout as we walk off.

Harry's phone rings as we get outside.

'NIALLER,' he shouts, 'I'm here man, I'm in the UK, might be able to see you in the next day or two, missed you bro.'

They chat for a while with promises of a hook up, many I love you's and eventually clicks off.

'Will you meet my sister and Niall this week?'

'I'd love to Haz of course.'

We drive to the hotel, check in and fall into bed for a few hours.

The sound of the shower wakes me up, I felt him slip out of bed and guessed he had been to the gym, itching to run do doubt.

I sneak in, shower with him, he washes my hair, so gentle.

'Want you Lou.' he groans, his fingers pressing into my scalp.

I click the water off and lead him into the bedroom.

Slight noise can be heard next door, he clicks his phone into the dock and chooses a shuffle, drown out the noises we are going to make but also he loves fucking to his favourite songs.

My tongue invades every inch of skin, tasting him, needing him.

'This is my fantasy fuck playlist.' he moans as raunchy, dirty, slow beats play, half of them I don't know.

'Wanna ride you.' he stresses, grabbing the lube and a condom, he sorts us both out, straddling me, leaning forward and gliding me over his hole, using his fingers and me I am soon feeling the heat and tightness of him. He sinks down slowly as the beats of the songs fill the room along side our filthy noises.

The song changes, the opening riff of 'Do I wanna know.' By the Arctic Monkeys kicks in, he rolls his hips in time to the beat, his hair still wet he throws his head back, wet curls flying back then sliding forward onto his face as he comes forward.

' _Have you no idea that you're in deep_.' he mouths at me, lapdancing me, with my cock deep in him, I am mesmerised, as he grinds and bucks and slides up and down in time to the dirty beat.

' _Cos there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_.' He sings to me, lips close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine, he kisses me hard, pulls my bottom lip with his teeth, I have never felt so turned on in my whole life, adrenaline thrumming through my body, could literally come right this second but not wanting to stop this, its hypnotising, I am spellbound by him, watching his face, watching his body responding to me but feeling the music, biting his lip, head thrown back, chest shining, his muscles rippling as he snaps his hips, fuck me, what dreams are made of. ' _Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways_..' his sweat beading his forehead, using me to chase his kicks, angling his body, pounding down, feeling the sparks as he pleasures himself with my cock,

' _Baby we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_.' Dark lust in his eyes, I know he is close, he is holding off, hanging on the edge, slowing his pace,  his hips grinding into me, that fucking mouth, I feel like I am on fire, my whole body burning up.  
' _Crawling back to you_.' He he rides me so deliciously.

He throws his head back again, sliding back and forth, grinding his hips down so deep, the beat is so dirty, he snaps his hips to the rhythm.

' _Its just that I'm constantly on the cusp of tryyyyying to kiss you_.' His mouth on mine again, savage and raw and utterly mindblowing.

His moves are lewd and sensual but I hear his panting kick up a notch, his skin damp and glistening, he ups his pace, fucking me hard now, I can't last much longer.

'Harry I have to..' I cry,  he's slamming down into me, his mouth hung open, chasing his own release, the wail that leaves his lips as he comes is carnal, he comes hard, I do too, wave after wave of orgasm hitting me, shock after shock body pulsating so hard.

He collapses onto me, 'Fuck, I won't be able to walk for days.' he rasps.

Quivering and quaking with aftershocks.

'You've broken me Haz.'

He grins 'Been fantasising doing that to that song for ages now.' His breath in tatters, gasping and panting.

'Really?'

'Yep, it came on shuffle on the plane and I had to go wank in the toilet I was so keyed up thinking about this.'

'Glad you shared it with me.

He winces as he slides off, leaving him hollow and me spent. I cuddle him in hold him close.

Next morning he uses the gym, we have breakfast and check out.

'You've certainly left your mark in me today.' He pulls a face, sucking in a wincing breath.

'You brought all that on yourself lad.' I laugh.

We drive back up to Mums and spend some time with everyone.

Harry sprawled on the floor playing snakes and ladders with the girls, me trying to get Fizzy onto the next level of Candy Crush without success and Mum in the kitchen making a huge roast dinner, radio on in the background, familiar smells and noises but not feeling like home at all, it doesn't help that this isn't the house I grew up in, I had obviously bought mum a new bigger house and it just didn't feel like home here.

Charlotte comes round with Ethan and we all eat together, the girls arguing over silly things, Mum making the girls eat their greens and Harry sit taking it all in, smiling at the chaos of the Tommo dinner table.

We say our goodbyes and escape with many kisses and hugs and a few tears.

'We'll be back on Friday morning.' I soothe and we jump in the car and drive off.

'They're lovely Lou and really love their big brother.'

'Aww I know I love them too but its just, I've lived away for so long it feels weird being there now.'

We chat all the way down to London, excited to show him my house I can't wait to get there.

Its dark by the time we arrive, Zayn had arranged for my cleaning service to go in, put fresh bedding on and get shopping supplies in for us, I unlock the door and take him it.

I do love my London home, its clean and modern and fresh, its much bigger than the beach house. I give him the guided tour, it even has a gym for him so he doesn't have to pound the rainy London streets, that and the studio dominate the basement.

He is in love with the kitchen, opening cupboard doors and finding his way around.

'Phone Gemma and Niall and invite them round tomorrow if you want.'

His face lights up 'Can I?'

'Of course Haz, I can't wait to meet them.'

He rings Gemma first.

'Tell her I have an account with Addison Lee I will send a nice car for her whatever time she wants, same with Niall and his girlfriend.'

They chat a while and then he asks her

'Wanna come round to Louis' house tomorrow night, gonna invite Niall and Amy too.' His face lights up he nods to me.

'Ok sis what time?' He listens

'Right ok, will send a car for 7pm then, ok yeah, can't wait, love you , bye.'

Next he calls Niall, arranges it all with him and clicks off a happy lad.

'Tea?'

'Yeah thanks Haz.'

He finds what he needs and we take it into den, click the TV on, something called Gogglebox is just starting.

'Ohhh leave this on its great.'

'What's so great about watching people watching TV I don't geddit.'

'Shhhh watch.' he grumps and snuggles in next to me on the sofa, gigging and snorting at the families arguing over the programmes, a posh couple getting steadily more pissed as the show goes on, an elderly couple disagreeing with each other all the time, by the end I was a fan too.

Both shattered we shower together, give each other swift hand jobs and fall into bed and are asleep in seconds.

Next morning he is missing, I find him on the treadmill, earbuds in, tight training bottoms on, topless on top, hair in a ponytail, he grins when he sees me.

'Morning gorgeous.' his voice all breathy and raspy and very very sexy.

'Morning sexy.'

He grins 'Your bed is the best bed I have ever slept in.' he pants out

'Should think so it cost me a fortune did that bed.'

'Might have to try it out again later.' he winks and sweeps his eyes down my body making me shiver.

'Wanna go to my favourite place for breakfast?'

'Yeah whatever you want Lou.'

He finishes off, showers and dresses and is ready in no time, black jeans, black t shirt with a mesh sweater over, one of the scarfs I bought him and black boots, he looks amazing.

'You need a sweater on Lou.' he looks as I only have a t shirt on.

He runs upstairs and comes back with a purple and black one from my wardrobe, he fits it over my head and smooths it down for me, such a simple thing but the fact that he thought about me being cold and went and chose me one means so much to me, he is so caring, my heart thuds in my chest, my fingers are sliding off the edge of the ledge and I'm about to freefall into the unknown, I can feel it.

'Oh must book the cars.'

I ring the company, give them the addresses 'Don't send shit cars send proper cars.' I warn them.

'On account its L Tomlinson account 9890JCA28, yep Mercs are fine, yeah, ok thanks.'

I click off then ask Harry to hand me his phone.

'What you doing?' he asks.

'I'm putting my Addison Lee account number in, if ever you are stuck anywhere and need a lift home, ring them, put it on my account, no matter what, don't ever be stuck for a ride home, ever, you listening to me?'

I put the number in and the account number and hand his phone back.

'You are so thoughtful Louis.'

'Its nothing Harry, don't ever walk anywhere at night call Addison, please.'

I drive us to Primrose Hill, to my favourite deli, he has thick creamy yogurt with berries and eggs benedict, I have tropical fruit and eggs benedict too.

'Wow that was amazing.' he pats his tummy.

I take him round my local area, show him the nearest shops, the petrol station, quickest way to the Heath and we work out his flat isn't too far away at all, only 3-4 miles.

We call to Tesco and buy beer and wine and snacks to nibble on tonight, he wants to cook but I said no, he needs to spend as much time as possible with them so insist on chinese being delivered.

I see him grimace as we carry the beer in.

'You ok love?'

'Its my back, I haven't done my yoga since we were in Malibu and being on the plane and such its just a bit painful.'

I nod and get my phone, call out a masseuse to give him a deep tissue massage at home.

'Oh my god Lou I'm ok I don't need that.'

'Shurrup let me look after you.'

I fuss round him, make him tea and make him rest until the man arrives.

He sets his table up and asks Harry to strip and lay the towel over his bum, he does so and the man gets to work.

Its fascinating watching him, seeing the muscles jump and respond to the pressure, hear him groan a few times not quite sure if its pain or pleasure but anyway Its good to watch him and hope it will help.

He finished off with a relaxing massage after the brutal deep tissue and can see Harry is all blissed out, limbs heavy, he lays there sighing as he runs his hands over his back with amazing smelling oils.

His features are so relaxed once he has finished, he is pliant and sleepy faced.

I pay the man and see him out.

'Need to shower this oil off, I'll get spots if I don't.'

He walks into the bedroom and I hijack him and give him a slow sensual blow job whilst he is all boneless, taking my time, watching his face, watch his whole body flex as he comes.

'Now you can shower.' I plant a kiss on his belly, 'I wanted relaxed happy Harry.'

He nods all smiley.

'I feel like I'm on cloud nine.'

I go in and scrub his back for him, get the oil off and he can't help himself, he slides down and blows me too.

We both have a sleep for an hour and then get ready for the guests arriving. I'm so nervous, change into several different thing until he comes over, stops me pulling yet another top off and tells me I look amazing.

'Why are you so critical of yourself?' he looks me in the eyes.

'You are perfect Louis Tomlinson.' I snort, shake me head, he lifts my chin up 'You are to me.' and swoops down to kiss me, 'perfect.'

He makes my knees turn to jelly, his closeness, his smell, those lips, those eyes looking at me with such fondness.

Busy putting snacks out and filling the ice machine, getting the cocktail shaker ready and slicing the lemon and limes the time flies and soon Harry gets a text to say Gemma is in the car, he goes and waits near the door, his face so excited, the lights of the car swing into the drive and he rushes out to meet her, I watch as they hug for ages, rocking side to side, arms around each other, Niall and Amy follow behind, hear Niall gasp 'Fuck me.' when he sees the house, letting out a slow whistle and patting Harry on the back as they hug. Amy and Gemma hug and Harry gives Amy a kiss on the cheek, they all pile in.

'Gemma, Amy, Niall, this is Louis, a very very good and dear friend of mine, Louis, this is Gemma, Amy and Niall.'

Hugs and kisses and handshakes ensue and we lead the way into the living room, Harry takes the girls coats and their drink choice.

'Beer for Niall, Vodka and cranberry for Gems and Vodka diet coke for Amy.'

I nod getting to work sorting them out.

'You ok?' I ask.

'Great.' he nods, eyes shining.

We all get on just great, Niall is really into the whole music scene so I take him and show him the studio.

'Fuck me this is amazing, I am so jealous.'

'Come round anytime and have a jam, we'll lay some tracks down if you want?'

'Yeah? Really?'

'Yeah of course.'

He grins, hugs me so tight I can't breath and calls me 'a fucking legend.'

We chose food, I ring it in and we spend a fabulous evening, chatting and eating and we all just get on so well, Niall has just the kind of dry witty personality I love, we take the piss all night and have such a great time.

'Please come t'Pig and Whistle tomorra its my gig night, come down please.'

Harry looks at me, raises his eyebrows 'We'd love to Niall, we'll be there won't we Haz?' His whole face lights up.

'Yeah yeah, definitely Niall, definitely, you coming Gems?'

'Umm dunno, umm its a week to pay day you know..' her voice tails off.

'Umm hope you don't mind me saying this but  I monopolised Harry's birthday so the least I can do is repay you all with a damned good night out, we'll pick you up and umm its on me ok, I won't take no for an answer.'

I see Gemma's face uncertain, she looks at Harry who looks at me and back to her.

'He's dead bossy Gems, even bossier than you so just nod and say thank you.' He winks at her and smiles.

'Erm, ok Louis if you're sure?'

'100 percent sure.'

We end up back in the basement in the studio, Niall itching to have a go, he picks up one of my guitars, starts strumming, a familiar riff plays out, I stick the mic on, set up the desk and nod to him, he starts singing.

 _'Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_.'

I nod to the others and we all join in.

' _Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out._.'

We continue on, Niall loving it, Harry, arm thrown around Gemma sings is heart out, huge smile on his face.

' _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall._ '

Niall is so pumped up.

'If I lived here I'd never leave this room, its sick man, you lucky bastard Louis.'

'Niall anytime, I mean it, if I am in the country, here, give me your phone, text me, come round, honest.' I put my number in his phone, he is practically coming in his pants, he adds me to a Whatsapp conversation with Harry, follows me on Twitter and adds me on snapchat, Amy is rolling her eyes at him it's so cute.

'Fucking love you man.' he grabs me and hugs me, 'legend.'

I see Harry and Gemma talking quietly, Gemma with a worried look on her face, Harry nodding and talking to her, I leave them to it and continue to show Niall how everything works.

Eventually Harry comes over 'Just showing Gemma to the loo.'

'Ok love, is everything ok?'

He nods and 'Yep, won't be long.'

They wander off, I feel slightly uneasy, have I done the wrong thing with the night out tomorrow I wonder.

I wait a bit, leave Niall tinkering away and go up and find them, they are talking in the hall way and stop when I approach.

'Gemma, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way about the night out tomorrow, I didn't mean to I umm just feel a bit guilty about stealing Harry away from you for so long and I remember what it was like just before payday and umm I just wanted to make a gesture but  if its tacky or offensive I'm sorry I never meant to be crass or anything..'

She shakes her head.

'Honestly its fine, it will be lovely to spend time with Harry before he leaves again, I miss him even if he is a dingbat.'

'Phewwwww.' I hug her 'please don't ever be afraid to speak up if you disagree with anything I say, I would rather you did that.'

Harry is holding onto her arm, he looks at me and smiles.

'She's fine aren't you Gems?'

'I am, really, now shall we get back to Niall before he trashes the place?'

They all leave together with the promise of a good night out tomorrow, Niall has to be dragged away from the basement though and Amy apologising behind his back and rolling her eyes, Harry hugging them all goodbye, opening the car doors for the girls and making sure they are ok.

'Text me when you're home Gems.'

She nods and waves goodbye.

We clear up and wander up to bed.

I watch him undress and wash his face, he is quiet and I am worried.

'Can I ask you something?'

He nods.

'I don't want to pry but I am worried Harry, is Gemma upset over anything that has happened here tonight?'

He looks at me through the mirror, shakes his head.

'No really Louis, its got nothing to do with you at all.'

'But there is something wrong?'

He bites his lip, thinks for a second and then shakes his head.

'Its nothing, its just something I can deal with, something I should have sorted already, it will be sorted soon and it will all be ok.'

'Is it anything I can help with?'

He turns and pulls me in.

'You are the loveliest person I have ever met, thank you for being so kind but no, this is something I need to do myself but thank you.'

It niggles away at me but I have to let it go, he would tell me if he wanted me to know. We snuggle close in bed, chat about the night.

'What did you think of them all?'

'Honestly Harry they are all lovely, Gemma is stunning, just like you, really, your genes are amazing, Niall is such a great lad, I can see why he's your bestie, he's genuine and down to earth, Amy seems lovely too.'

He smiles, 'thanks for accepting them so readily, I appreciate that, I know we don't have long left in the contract but I hope we can stay friends and we can all still have nights out and stuff.'

Talk of the end of the contract has me feeling panicky, I really don't want to think about it.

'You won't get rid of me that easily Styles.'

'Good.'

He kisses me, deepens the kiss and that's me gone, we spend a long time just kissing and touching, his hands touching me like its the first time, so soft so sensual.

'People don't appreciate kissing enough.' he mumbles into my mouth.

'If they had you to kiss it would be oh so different.'

His hands sweep down to my arse.

'God I have fallen for this arse.' he moans.

I want to scream 'I have fallen for you!'

Instead I say 'Well you best show it some love then.' and reach for the lube and a condom.

I wake up with that gentle throb, the memory of being well fucked last night, he is still asleep which is unusual for him, he is always the first one up. I watch him, gentle breaths puffing out, hair fanned over his forehead, his lashes so dark, his lips so fucking amazing, how am I going to wake up alone after waking up to this? How do I keep him? How do I make him mine forever?

His eyes flutter and he smiles up at me 'you watching me sleep?' he barely has a voice, so croaky.

'You caught me, its my favourite hobby, I set my alarm to watch you drool and dribble in the middle of the night.'

'Crank.'

'Anyway why are you a lazy bones this morning?'

'I had my work out last night.' he grabs me and we inflict morning breath on each other.

'What do you wanna do today Haz?'

'Bugger all, wanna sit on my arse and talk to you and watch telly and eat crap, what about you?'

'Sounds divine.'

He cooks a huge breakfast in his pants and my naked lady apron, I snapchat it to Liam, Zayn and Niall, we have a shower and slope off for a day on the sofa.

We watch Breaking Bad episodes, eat crisps and chocolate and I constantly talk to Niall all day as he is in bromantic love with me and can't leave me alone in the nicest possible way.

'Why's your phone never stopped?'

'If you check yours I think you'll find about 348 Whatsapps, its Niall, he loves me, wants to run away and have twin boys and a girl and live on a ranch in Nebraska and grow stuff and have horses and make music.'

He shakes his head, goes for his phone in the kitchen, reads some of the messages then just types in.

'Fuck off Niall, I need Louis' hands to do something more than message you so go teach your kids and leave us to have buttsecks, huge cock in the arse type thing you know yeah Ok bye, love ya lots but not in that way xx'

Niall replies with the surgical mask emoji and tells him to 'fuck right off now, I was just havin a coffee and cake and can't stomach me french fancy anymore'

He snaps a photo of my hand on his fly and sends it to him.

'Eye bleach right fucking now.' with the winking eye and he's offline.

'I love Niall.' I tell him.

'I'm glad cos I love him too.'

We snuggle down again, more telly more munching more making out, keep having to pause it whilst we kiss, him eventually sliding down and blowing me on the sofa, eye fucking me all the time, so hot.

Eventually we go upstairs to get ready, Niall has been messaging us again, he's already there setting up with his friends Tom and Dan.

'Message Gemma and see if she fancies going for pizza first, can pick her up and pop for a bite to eat.'

He does and she says yes please, so we order the car and tell Niall our plan.

'Ya greedy bastards.' he replies 'Bring me a slice please.'

We are soon on our way, we stop off at a tired old building, Gemma is waiting at the door, she runs over and jumps in.

'Hiya boys, how you doing?'

She seems brighter today, we drive to the pizza place and order far too much food, half way through I ask to have three more pizza's to takeaway for Niall and his friends.

'You are too soft.' Harry smiles.

'Spread the love that's what I say.'

We jump back in the car and make our way to the venue, its a proper old fashioned boozer with just a small raised area in the corner that is the stage, I give the pizza to Harry and tell him to give it to Niall with our love.

He comes bursting out through a door, straight into me.

'Louis man, thanks, thank you, fucking legend you are.'

We have a fantastic night, singing along to Niall, he really is very good, great mix of songs, he is very engaging with the crowd and plays really well, sings really well, he's coming to the end of his first set, he picks up the mic and says.

'For me new best mate over there, the smart looking geezer in the Stone Roses t shirt.' He raises his glass to me.

'And to the other shower of shite that comes t'see me, I loves you too, here's Wonderwall.'

The room erupts, I feel Harrys arms come around me from behind, his chin on my shoulder, his arms crossed over, holding my hips, swaying me and him to the music, singing in my ear, so sweet, a moment in time that I want to timestamp, keep forever, want to memorise every second, remember the feel of him, his hips pushing into my bum, his arms enveloping me, his lips so close to my ear, his smell, his touch, just everything about him.

' _And after all, you're my Wonderwall_.'

I notice Gemma watching us, she smiles at me, but looks curious, suppose we look a bit too close maybe?

He finishes off and runs over.

'Did I do ok?'

'Bloody excellent as always mate.' Harry gushes.

He looks at me 'You enjoy it Louis?'

'Very much Nialler, now let me buy you a drink, pint is it?'

He nods 'please.'

We line them up and chat, Gemma is much more relaxed tonight, Harry looking after her, making sure she is ok, they know lots of people in the bar, lots of friends coming over to them, lots happy to see Harry, fist bumps and hand shakes all round.

Time for Niall's second set, he is brilliant, I've loved tonight so much, ages since I have a proper night out like this, everyone singing and jumping about, such a great atmosphere, I spent much of the night watching Harry, watching him singing, chatting to everyone, so personable, such a lovely gentle natured person.

Its soon over, the landlord telling us to drink up, we stand outside talking, whist Niall and his friends load the little van with his amps and his stuff.

'Guys its been a blast but I have a shit load of kids to teach tomorrow so fuck off home will ya.'

We all say goodnight and leave.

Gemma is chatty, we drive her back to the drab building that is home.'

'Come and stay with us if you like?' I suddenly hear myself say.

'No, its fine honestly I have to be at work in the morning and its quicker here for the tube.'

Harry jumps out and walks her to the door, he kisses her cheek and walks back to the car.

'Thank you for offering her to stay, that was kind Louis.'

'Anytime love.'

Hating thinking that my boy lives in this place, I hope his flat is cosy and warm for him and Gemma.

We get in and make a cup of tea for bed, sit up drinking it and chatting about the night.

'Has Niall ever tried to make it in the music biz?'

'Nah, not really, he was in a band in Uni, I kind of played a bit of bass for them now and again.'

'Wait, you play bass?'

'Yep, not very good but yeah, self taught, I'm ok, passable.'

'Shit we almost have a band between us, Niall on guitar, you on bass, Liam plays some drums, I play guitar and keys and Zayn is a great singer.'

'Hey imagine that, us lot in a band, jeez it'd be mental.'

'We'll have to try and get together sometime and have a jam.'

'Deffo Harry.'

We finish our tea, go wash and brush our teeth and make slow sensual love for hours, so tender and wonderful, the emotions I feel are overwhelming and wonderful and utterly fucking terrifying.

Never leave me, my mind screams as I look at the beautiful boy in my arms, glowing and content, curled into me, hand on my bum.

I wake up alone, of course he will be pounding the treadmill, I pull on sweats and join him, get hot and sweaty and feel energized, we shower, dress and walk up the high street for brunch, find a gorgeous coffee shop, drink fruit tea and eat delicious danish pastries and walk it off on the Heath, he holds my hand and keeps swinging it back and forth.

'So Dylan's a right daft prick then.' he suddenly says, I burst out laughing.

'What's brought that on?

'Cos you, all this.' he points to our hands, 'it was his, he threw it away, why?'

'Because I wasn't enough, never am.'

He stops, pulls me round to face him, serious face, he drops my hand, hold my face in his huge hands and lifts my chin.

'You are the most wonderful, most caring, most generous, most kind, sexiest man on the planet and don't you ever ever forget that Louis Tomlinson, you are everything.'

Oh jesus, let me get him back to the beach house, confess my feelings for him and hope to fucking god he wants me too, forever.

'Yeah well he is an arsehole, I couldn't see it at the time, blinded by crap sex.'

He giggles, 'What, not even a decent shag Lou?'

I lift up my pinky and wag it at him.

'Oh.' he grins.

'Yeah, exactly.' I cough.

'But I mean he was shit too, no umm imagination, no romance, no passion, he only liked to top which umm was a bit boring, variety is the spice of life and all that you know?'

'Reeeally Lou?'

'Mmm really, but he was selfish in many other ways, I was lonely and flattered that he showed me interest.'

'You are worth so much more love.'

We go back home, grabs our bags for mums and drive up to Doncaster, we are cutting it fine so just meet them at the final fitting at the shop, Charlotte and Mark are there, my suit was fine so mine is just to pick up but Harry needs to try his on. The trousers still snug but not as revealing as before, he tries it all on, looks fabulous and we pack it all up and take it away escaping before Dylan gets there.

We go to Mums, she has bags and suitcases and hangers full of dresses all ready to go. The wedding is at Hazlewood Castle just outside of Leeds, I have booked out rooms for us all tonight, we'll all have dinner and stay there the night then tomorrow we have a hairdressers and makeup artists and florists coming, I have set up coaches to bring friends up from Donny and most will stay at the castle tomorrow night as I have booked it all out just for us.

The cars all arrive to take us, Harry and I take the 2 youngest girls, give Mum a rest from their constant nattering, she looks quite frazzled. Harry has a great time putting a playlist on that he sorted for them, all the chart pop rubbish but he knows all the words and sings with them, dancing about they love him.

We arrive and help unpack all the baggage from the cars, staff come out with trolleys for us and help us in. Rooms assigned we all go up and sort everything out, we have dinner booked for 8.30pm but first I've booked out one of the conference rooms with a magician to keep the girls entertained, Harry joins them, supposedly as the responsible adult but I peep in and he is loving it sat watching the tricks with a stupid look on his face, so mesmerised he is.

I help mum hang all the bridesmaids dresses and unpack Charlottes gown, its beautiful, makes me quite emotional to see it hung up, my kid sister all grown up, married before me.

More and more people arrive, Grandparents and the groom and his parents and of course bloody Dylan.

Zayn and Liam arrive at the hotel, shattered from their flight they say hello to everyone and head straight to bed.

I go and rescue Harry, send the girls to get washed up and meet everyone in the bar for drinks before dinner.

We manage to avoid Dylan and sit at the opposite end of the room to him for dinner, we toast to their last night as single people and eat a delicious meal, back into the bar afterwards, a few too many drinks later we are all singing away to the music playing and catching up with everyone.

Its been a long day for us so we make our excuses and leave to go to bed only to be accosted by a drunk Dylan coming out of the toilet.

'Louis, s'lovely here, s'nice place, s'nice you have the dosh to do all this.' he sweeps his hand around.

'It's only money Dylan.' I almost spit his name out 'she's my sister, I want the best for her.'

'Yep yep ano Louis so where you going?'

'Harry had I have had a long day, we are going to bed.'

'Noooo you have to stay for drinks, its umm its a beautiful night.'

'I'm sure it is but not as beautiful as this fine fella.' I grab Harry's hand, 'Harry and I can occupy ourselves just fine thank you so if you will excuse us Dylan.' and with that we walk off, his arms slides around me, pulls me in.

'Goodnight.' Harry shouts over his shoulder, dropping his hand to my bum and slapping it I squeal and chase him up the stairs.

'He's such a boring fuck, what the hell was I thinking?'

It hits me how if I wasn't so fearful of meeting up with Dylan again then I would never have met Harry, none of this would have happened, its fate, in a round about way he brought us together, Charlotte met Ethan, it was all meant to be, I just had to endure that dickhead to eventually bring this angel into my life.

'Don't even let him figure anymore, he's gone, finished, done.'

Its a huge roll top bath, we full it up and get in together, sipping tea and chatting, me with my back against his chest.

'Thanks for entertaining the kids today, they love you Haz.'

'I love them too and they were the ones entertaining me, they are such sweethearts.'

My chest swells with love for this man, he is truly one in a million.

He washes me, so gentle, I try to turn and wash him but the water sloshes all over the floor so I stand up and give him room, of course my arse is in his face almost and I hear him groan, his hands grab me, feel his teeth sink into the cheek, he sucks and bites, growling.

'I'm having that arse tonight.' his eyes so lustful.

I jump out, throw on the bathrobe, kneel beside the bath and wash him, his eyes growing more and more needy as my hands slide down his body.

He jumps up.

'Come on.'

He throws me on the bed, unfastens the robe.

'Take it off and turn over.' his voice wrecked before we even begin.

He pushes me up onto my knees, hear the intake of breath, his hands on my cheeks, soft and caressing, he pulls me apart and there it is, the heat and silky smoothness of his tongue, licking stripes, down over my arse, down to my balls, over my hole, light and gentle, like electric shocks, heat spreading upwards into my belly, my cock already painfully hard, want to touch myself but resist.

Over and over, he tastes me, uttering my name, feeling his breath on my skin, feel so exposed but I trust him, such an intimate thing to do, but I trust him completely, hearing these little noises coming from him, unable to stop myself from panting and welping, he's more insistent with my hole as he loses himself and I come apart, legs like jelly I am shaking, the most glorious waves of pleasure washing over me, his thumbs spread me open, his tongue leads the way, white heat blinding behind my eyes, so erotic, he groans, the vibration of his lips makes me whine, the I need to come, the pressure is astounding.

'Fuck me please Harry, please I need to come.'

I manage to choke out.

'His hands let go of my arse and slide around the front, his nose buried in my crack, his tongue not letting up, he cups my balls, squeezing gently and then he takes me and slides his hand up, swipes the precome and swirls his thumb around the head, explosions are occurring all over my body, can feel his hot breaths, his slicked faced buried in me and his tongue, his fucking tongue, fucking my arse.

I'm done, come so hard, thank god the bathrobe is still under me, the most intense orgasm wracks through my body, as I spill everywhere, crying his name.

I collapse down, into the mess, my arse still throbbing, nerve endings tingling, body still jerking with aftershocks, can hear him panting behind me, turn my head to see him wanking over my arse, his mouth open, watching intently as he pumps, his hand swiftly moving up and down, he stills and I feel the hot spurts hit my bum, his cry so raw, he drops to his knees on the floor, can hear the sobbing chokes in his throat, I jump up, gather him up, take him in my arms.

'What is it love, whats wrong?'

'I..its just...I've never felt this, its...you consume me Louis, It hurts, I umm...'

He's rambling, the orgasm so powerful he is wrecked, just a heap on the floor.

'Thank you.' he murmurs. 'Fantasy fulfilled.'

I hold him until his body stops jerking, until I feel him relax more, go get flannels and clean us off and slide into bed with him, wrapped in his arms.

'Been wanting to do that have you?'

He nods 'I have, your arse is on my mind an awful lot Louis Tomlinson.'

'It was so intense, its umm that was something else Haz.'

'Glad you enjoyed it as much as me.'

'Night love.'

'Night gorgeous.'


	7. Chapter 7

Its the morning of the wedding, nerves are plenty. After showers and breakfast, Harry stays in sweats helping out with the bridesmaids, he paints toe nails whist the makeup artist paints finger nails, arranges flowers, pinches some of the flowers and makes himself a flower crown, he peels stickers off of new shoes, helps dry their hair, even gets roped in to help the men tie their bow ties and makes endless tea and coffee for everyone, he is an absolute hero.

Meanwhile, in with the bride to be its a whirlwind of flowers, tiaras, ribbons, makeup, tears, more makeup, perfume, hairspray, curls, tears, champagne and tears and smiles and tears and me holding my mum as she loses her grip and weeps for her baby girl all grown up in a wedding dress, the most beautiful bride there ever was, standing before us, I cry too, my little Lottie a woman, how did this happen?

I finally dash back to our room, grabbing Harry on the way to get into our suits, the hairdresser promises to come and fancy us up a bit but it just gives us a minute to breathe.

'Babe, you have been a legend this morning.' I hug him.

'I've loved it.' he grins taking the flower crown off.

'Leave that for later.' I smile.

We quickly freshen up, get dressed and the hairdresser comes in and sorts us both out, wishing us luck as she leaves with a wave.

'My god those trousers fit you well.' my eyes sweeping down him, taking in the snug little bum and the obvious but not obscene, bulge at the front.

We quickly race to Liam and Zayns room, hugs and a quick catch up and soon its time to go to the grand hall for the ceremony.

I need to help Charlotte down the stairs with Mark, so Harry slips into his place and I wait for her to arrive.

She looks beautiful, they all do, Mark has one arm, I get the other, the music strikes up, we glide her down the stairs with Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy behind her, as we reach the bottom and walk her down the aisle, I slip away and take my seat next to Harry.

He's holding a hanky to his eyes, dabbing the tears away, I squeeze his hand, Ethan comes to meet her and Mark takes his seat with the girls and the ceremony begins.

Its wonderful, they make vows to each other, exchange rings and sign the register, they are then pronounced husband and wife and I cry a lot.

Much hugging and hand shaking and after thousands of photos are taken we all go into the banqueting suite for drinks and canapes.

I mingle and leave Harry with Zayn and Liam, I feel a tap on my shoulder and its Dylan, of course.

'Congratulations Louis, you gave her a wonderful wedding.' he holds his hand out to shake mine, I have to reciprocate, can't make waves today. I feel a presence and know its Harry, he slides in, hand gentle on my back, supporting.

'This is Quin, my partner.' I shake his hand.

'This is Harry, my partner, you didn't properly meet him last night did you?'  

Harry pipes up, 'Quin, that's an unusual name, never heard that before.'

His face is genuine, straight, but I can see the devil in his eyes, he knows, he remembered what I said about his ridiculous name, he is putting him on the spot.

'Erm its umm short for Tarquin actually.' he blushes so red.

'Oh.' is all Harry replies but he lets the mirth be seen in his eyes 'Quirky.' I add. equally bemused.

'Anyway enjoy the day.' I say as we move away, giggling like children.

'We're evil.' He cringes.

'Nah, forget it.'

The day is just wonderful, we eat a five course meal, with fine wine accompanying each course, champagne toast at the end with the speeches, of course Dylan has the main speech with him being best man, its lots of banter about his brother and complimentary things about Charlotte and then Mark gets up and thanks everyone for making it such a special day and toasts the bride and groom and then Lottie insists on getting up and making a speech about us, her family, that leaves not a dry eye in the place and she especially mentions 'her hero' her big brother, which has me absolutely sobbing, telling silly stories about us sat under the stairs waiting for our Hogwarts letters, playing dens in the airing cupboard with mums clean towels, blackberry picking in the Yorkshire fields, coming home filthy and with belly ache from too many berries and then she thanks me, breaking down in tears, for 'the best day of her life.'

I go and hug her, hold her so tight, kiss her hair and pat her tears dry.

Speeches over everyone sits finishing their drinks, Harry takes my hand and leads me out.

'You ok?' he soothes.

'Yeah, just emotional, wasn't expecting that at all.'

'She loves you so much Lou, her big brother.'

'Don't, you'll have be bawling again,'

The tables are soon cleared and a dancefloor made, the band play for a while and then its a DJ for the evening entertainment.

First its Charlotte and Ethan and their first dance, its Kiss me by Ed, they sway together, look absolutely beautiful together, the tears fall again, after a while the couples join them on the floor, I take Harry's hand, sway along with him, holding him close, he slides one hand into my hair the other in the small of my back, his mouth near my ear, whispering the words to me, I feel safe in his arms. his mouth gently kissing my hair. Blissful.

We all dance, the DJ plays a mix of cheesy party tunes like Macarena, Gangnam Style, along side the latest dance, R&B, Indie tracks, along with classics like Mr Brightside, Sex on fire, Single ladies, Bad romance.

We barely sit down, the girls making sure they have me and Harry up all the time dancing with them, Daisy claims Harry, Phoebe me, we spin them round to Happy by Pharrell and feel so happy for real, watch Harry with Daiz and feel nothing but love and joy in my heart, watch Liam and Zayn whiz Zayns sisters around the dancefloor, Trisha looking on, huge smile on her face.

Miley, Jason Derulo, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry ring out and we dance until we drop, having a rest and a beer.

'Thanks love, really appreciate you being so lovely with the girls.'

'I'm having an ace time Lou, I'm a bigger kid than both of them.' his eyes sparkling, I'm so smitten by him.

Late into the night Harry slips off to the bathroom, I lose track of how long he has been gone but realise he is missing, I walk out into the halls and find him with Dylan, Harry against the wall, Dylan bracketing him with one arm on the wall and one on his arm, I feel my skin prickle.

'Ok?' I question.

'Just chatting with your nice man Louis.' Dylan slurs, leaning in a bit too close to Harry, pissed again!

'Well I need him now so if you'll excuse us...'

'We're just getting to know each other Lou, just ya know, bonding.' his eyes not focusing properly.

'Get your fucking hands off of him now.' I snarl at him, not raising my voice but forceful.

Harry slips out of his grip.

'Come on Louis, don't let him spoil this special day, he's not worth it.' Harry steers me away, out to the terrace for some fresh air.

'What the fuck was he up to?'

'He was just trying to find stuff out about us, I wasn't going to make a scene by being rude to him but I am glad you came out when you did.'

'Was he coming on to you?'

He chews his lip.

'No.'

'Sure?'

'Mmm.' he hums.

He leans in, kisses me so soft, gentle.

'He's a douche, well rid of that one.' he strokes my cheekbone with his knuckle.

'Now come on, lets not waste another second of your sisters wedding.'

The twins grab us on the way back in, more cheesy songs for the kids, who knew I'd remember how to Cha Cha slide, its messy and ridiculous but we have such a great time.

Night time food arrives in the shape of pizza, nachos, burgers and burritos, nice to sit down a while, escaping the kids and their need to make us dance with them, we love it really though.

'Louis, I have had the bestest night ever.'

'Well Pheebs, funny you should say that but me too kiddo.'

'Can't wait for another wedding, will it be you and Harry next?'

My heart thuds in my chest, my eyes fly to Harry, he's munching on pizza, eyes wide, faint smile on his face.

'Ummm maybe sweety, who knows, we shall have to see.'

 

The night is winding down, ties are off, shirts opened at the neck, shoes off for the ladies, the music slows down a bit, lights go low.

I slip over to the DJ and request a couple of songs to him, come back and take Harry by the hand.

'You're all mine now Styles.'

'The haunting opening bars of 'Beautiful war.' by Kings of Leon ring out, he smiles, 'Love this Lou.'

'I know you do love, I asked for it.'

He folds me into his arms. ' _Bite your tongue, don't make a scene dear.._ ' he sings to me, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

'You look so handsome Lou, so gorgeous.'

'Don't be daft, have you seen you? Your body in those obscene trousers, bleeding perfect.'

'You won't let me compliment you, you always turn it on me, you are beautiful Louis, every inch of you.'

I raise my brow 'Not sure about that.'

'You didn't see the view I had last night.' he groans, feel him shudder 'stop it stop it, room full of grannies and kids and people and ex boyfriends think about trees and chicken nuggets, lego...'  

' _The tip of your tongue, to the top of your lungs is making me crazy._ ' he murmurs in my ear ' _I say love, love, don't mean nothing, unless there's something worth fighting for, its a beautiful war..'_

I smile to myself knowing what song is coming next and know he is done for when he hears it.

He holds me close, swaying to the song, singing all the words to me, his hand cradling my shoulder blade, his other low on my hip, he sweeps down, trailing his fingers over my back, spreading heat, pulling me close, his mouth close to my ear, feel his hot breath, my face in his neck, breathing in his smell, his fresh aftershave is there but then its all him, tangy and dark and sex.  His hair smells of pineapple, sweet and wholesome but he smells of man, its seductive, and beguiling and sends shivers through my body

The DJ fades the new song in, the dirty beat of the Arctic Monkeys, Do I wanna know, the song he made me fuck him to the other night, so erotic, his eyes fly to mine, I see him swallow.

'Lou, you can't do this to me.'

'I can and I am, shut up and dance with me.'

'Right, you wait.' He holds me firm in the small of my back and rolls his hips, I feel the outline of his semi on my hip, he finds a rhythm, swaying us and then at a certain point he pulls me in and rolls at the same time and it sends fireworks shooting into my stomach, his lips on my neck, light nibbles, sucking and kissing, it feels like its just me and him in the room, feels intimate, he is fully hard now, flashbacks to that night, him grinding down and riding me to this, fuck its so hot, he's so hot.

I pull away to look into his eyes, his pupils are blown, ' _Do I wanna know_.' his hips roll into mine, grinding on me, my legs are boneless, thank god he is holding me up, my breath is coming out so shaky now, I lean up and kiss him, gentle sensual kissing.

He pulls back panting, 'Louis.' he breathes my name, looking into my eyes, his hand comes up, strokes my face, his finger traces my lips, I feel Dylans eyes on us, I don't give him the satisfaction of a glance, I have better things to look at, my boy, flushed and needy in my arms.

'Don't even try and move away, I need to let this go down Lou, stop touching me and kissing me and let me think about typhoid.'

'I'll shield your boner if you shield mine.'

'Deal.'

Lily Allen comes on, the cover of 'Somewhere only we know.'

We sway, my head resting on his shoulder, his on my head, and my eyes sweep around the room, Charlotte and Ethan, Mum and the twins, Grandad and Fizzy, Liam and Zayn, Grandma and Mark, Aunts and Uncles all swaying to the music, happy faces.

People start to drift off to bed, a coach arrives to take the people home who don't want to stay, Charlotte and Ethan say goodnight and wander off to the beautiful honeymoon suite, Mum looks shattered, I send Harry for nightcaps with the guys and I help her upstairs with the girls and get them all sorted and settled and go and find my boys.

They are all loose limbed, single malt whisky in their glasses, sat around a log fire, sipping the amber liquid, chatting.

Grandad, Uncles and Aunts, cousins, even Dylan and Quin join us, I don't care, he doesn't freak me out now, his loss.

'Great day Louis, amazing day.' Uncle David pats me on the shoulder 'proud of you lad, raise your glasses everyone, to Louis.'

'To Louis.' they all chorus.

Harry has a possessive hand on my thigh, patting me absently.

'What's your plans boys?' I turn my attention to Liam and Zayn, feel like I've neglected them today.

'Liams working out of the London office this week so heading to Donny tomorrow, gonna help get that lot back home, have a bit of lunch with them and then heading to Wolverhampton overnight, down to London after the rush on Monday morning, Liam isn't due in 'til Tuesday so..'

'Fancy staying in London a couple of days with these two, head back to Malibu midweek yeah?'

Harry nods 'Yeah whatever Lou.'

We stay and chat and wind down, more whisky is drunk, people drift off, Harry pops to the toilet and I feel his chair being occupied, feel a hand on my arm, its Dylan.

'Can we clear the air Louis?'

'There is nothing to clear Dylan, I am blissfully happy and hold no grudges, things happen for a reason, yeah I was really down when you fucked me over but I couldn't be happier now, so, its all good.'

'I umm I really did love you Lou.'

'Mmm well you had a strange way of showing it and I aren't sure you would do what you did to someone you loved.' 

He drops his head.

'I was a dick.'

'So redeem yourself, stop being a dick, do something nice for someone, you know its a great feeling to give and to love, try it.'

'Are you _really_ happy?'

I look at him, full in the eyes and speak from the heart.

'I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life.'

I see Harry hovvering behind Dylan, reach out for his hand, feel the warmth and security and strength envelope mine, true and steady.

'Ready?' I smile up at my boy, his face quizzical.

He nods and pulls me up, wraps his arm around me and we wander off to bed bidding goodnight to everyone.

'What did he want?' His voice a little tight.

'Redemption and maybe a rematch.'

'Oh..'

'Mmm...he's got no chance.' He scans my face, questioning.

'Anyway, forget him, its all about my sister today.'

'What an amazing day you gave her Lou.'

'You think she enjoyed it?'

'She loved it, everyone loved it.'

We ride up in the lift, sweet kisses, light touches, comfort and warmth.

We wash and brush our teeth and fall into bed.

Just his skin on mine, his heat, his smell, overloading my senses, he climbs on top of me, wonderful lazy languid kisses, his body covering mine, I open my thighs, let him fall inbetween, wrap my legs around him, rocking up to find some friction, his mouth so sweet, his tongue sweeping in, tasting me, his hands hold my face either side, he leans up, looks at me, dark longing in his eyes, his lips full and red, he brushes my eye lids, soft lips, making me close my eyes as his mouth trails a path around my face, sweet, minty breath.

' _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_.' his raspy voice, whispering to me ' _Cos I'm happy_..' his mouth captures mine again, moving his hips, delicious friction on my dick, 'so lucky to have you in my arms, so fucking lucky.' His mouth sucking and biting and I am so close, all that dirty dancing earlier was just a promise for later and here we are, needing this, his weight on me, his mouth, his whispered words, his hip bones pressed into mine, his hands in my hair I pull his bum in, roll my hips, I hear his breath hitch, slide a finger down the cleft in the top of his bum, keep going down, hear him moan, gliding his hips forward, 'I'm close I..' he sucks my neck, my jaw. 'Fuck Lou, fuck.' feel his hips stutter, pace increased as we both come, him first, me just after.

We lay there a long time, unable to move, tired kisses, he pushes up, takes my face in his hands, stroking my cheekbones, my browbone, running his thumb over my lips, his eyes staring into mine, love blooms in my heart, this boy owns my soul, I need him with me forever. 

He jumps up, gets us a flannel, cleans me all up, cleans himself.

'You looked so hot today.' His tired voice gravelly, huge yawns escaping him. 'You feel like you have some closure with Dylan?'

'Yeah, totally Haz, he is a dick I actually feel like a tool for even falling for him, I mean I must have been a right daft prick.'

'Not daft, lonely maybe.'

God I love this boy 'Lonely.' I murmur 'Maybe I was I dunno..'

'You're too amazing to be lonely, don't even be lonely ever again.' I hug him close, 'go to sleep you sweet talking fool.'

'Mmm night love.' he wraps me in his enormous arms, hand on my arse of course and is asleep in seconds.

 

Breakfast is a noisy affair, I thought it would be all subdued and hungover-ish, it isn't. Lots of tea and coffee, bacon and sausage, pancakes and syrup.

Charlotte and Ethan come down hand in hand looking glowing the pair of them.

'Morning.' everyone choruses, winks and nudges about how tired they look, they actually don't look tired at all, just happy.

'He better look after her.' I whisper to Harry.

'He will, he adores her, look how he looks at her so fondly.'

I nod, its true he doesn't seem to be a pillock like his brother or at least I hope not.

Mimosa's all round as we once again toast the happy couple.

'To a long and happy life together.' Mark says.

'To Mr and Mrs Banks.'

Charlotte is beaming, she is so happy, I walk over to her, slip and envelope in her hand.

'One last thing Lotts before you run off to enjoy married life.'

'What's this Lou?'

'Open it and see.' I grin nervously.

She slides her finger under the flap and reads the documents, I see her eyes scanning the words, her face lights up.

'Oh my god Louis, really?'

'Yeah really, have a lovely time sis.'

She flings herself into my arms, hugs me so tight.

'I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.'

My throat is on fire choking back the tears.

'I feel like the luckiest brother in the world to have you as my sister, so just enjoy yourselves.'

'Ethan, Louis has got us a honeymoon to the Maldives.' she squeals.

I see the fond look Harry gives me, makes me all warm and fuzzy.

'You really are a huge softy.' he breathes in my ear.

More goodbyes after breakfast and then we pile into the cars and drive back down to Doncaster, two chatty girls in the car with us, Harry playing car games with them, they have to slap him every time they see a yellow car, first one to spot it gets a gummy bear.

'Yellow car no return.' Daisy screams out, slapping Harry on the arm, he fakes pain and passes her a sweety, this goes on for miles, a yellow car sneaks up beside us, Harry sees it first

'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yellow car no return.' He shoves multiple gummy bears in his mouth, resembling chubby bunny.

'No no you cheat Harry, you aren't allowed any, only us, they're ours.' He pretends to hide the bag and plays.

'Gummy bears, what gummy bears?' which makes them scream with laughter at his poor hiding skills, I watch, wondering which of the three children in the car are having the most fun!!

We soon arrive, I help Mum unpack all the stuff from the cars, get it all put where it needs to go, Harry helps by entertaining the kids some more!

'Don't cook lunch mum, I'll go to McDonalds.' She nods her appreciation, grabs hold of me and pulls me in for a huge hug.

'How would I have got through all of this without you Louis?' She has me in the tightest hold, my ribs creaking with the pressure.

'Mum, you did all the hard work, I just turned up last minute and splashed the cash, nowt amazing about that, you were the brains and the organiser.'

'Thanks love, we really do appreciate everything you do for us Lou, my clever wonderful, beautiful boy.'

I slip away and buy everyone junk food, the kids love it. 

Bellies full we chat a while and slowly start to say our goodbyes to them, its hard, I have this whole other life, Mum is still here and I was her best friend I suppose when I was home.

'I want you and the girls over in the summer holidays.' I make them promise, the girls love that I live on the beach and Mum can relax a bit more over there too.'

She nods 'If its not too much trouble for you Louis?'

'Absolutely not, you know I love having you.'

She smiles 'Gonna miss you.'

'I'll be back over soon, will pop up and see you.'

'Ok love.' she grabs me extra tight, holds me close.

'You're still my little boy, my Louis.' she sniffs.

I hold back the tears, eyes prickle, throat stings but its the last thing she needs.

'Let me know if there is anything you need.'

'We're fine darling, honestly.'

'Ok right must dash.'

'Ok love, drive carefully.'

'Will do, love you.'

'Love you too.' she turns to Harry, pulls him in.

'Its a long time since I saw my boy this happy, thank you Harry, you look after him for me won't you?'

I see him swallow, nod, his eyes darting to me over Mums shoulder, panic in his eyes.

Phoebe and Daisy cling on, Fizzy tries to look all grown up but I can see the tears brimming her eyes.

'You're the eldest kid here now FIzz, look after them won't you?'

She nods, biting her lip.

I slip her a card, 'I think you're old enough and responsible enough for your own Top Shop account now.' 

She flings herself into my arms.

'Love you Pooey.' her nickname for me from when she was little.

'Love you too kiddo, have fun but don't go crazy.' 

She grins up at me 

'I won't I promise.'

Harry is quiet in the car.

'Ok love?'

'Yeah, it was quite emotional seeing you go, they miss you so much Lou.'

'I know, I miss them too, I need to visit more often though.'

'Your mum is gonna hate me when..'

'Shhhh don't even go there, really Haz, its gonna be ok.'

I begin the drive home, don't realise a sigh has escaped me until Harry is leaning in.

'You ok? You are deep in thought and sighing.'

'I'm umm..its always an emotional time saying goodbye.'

'You want me to drive?'

'Nah just keep me alert and occupied.'

I see him looking, he reaches into the back seat, grabs my hoody and drapes it across my lap, feel his hand go under it, fingers searching, he finds my button and zip.

'Whatta you..'

'Shhhh, eyes on the road mister.'

So carefully he strokes, his fingers so light, touching, sat sideways, looking at me, just his right hand under the hoody, driving me insane, such gentle touches, sweeping his thumb over the head, light  fingers down the shaft, no urgency or pressure at all but gorgeous, making the heat pool in my groin, deliciously curling in my belly.

'Its not umm..' he sweeps his thumb, I shudder 'Its..oh fuck Haz.' I glance over, he's pulling his bottom lips in with his teeth, devilish look in his eyes.

'Road.' he chides.

'You fucking wait.'

'Oooh threats, hope they are of the sexual punishment kind.'

'Where did you come from?'

'Mrs Chapman.'

'Ha fucking ha.'

He ups the pressure, only slightly, the buzz increasing.

'Think I might need a wee at the next services, you know, release a little pressure.' He's fucking grinning that thousand megawatt grin.

'Oh you have pressure issues do you?'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah?'

'Uh Mm.'

He grips harder, pumps harder, I breathe harder.

'Concentrate.' his tone mocking.

'You little..'

'Less of the little..'

'Ughhh.' I slap the steering wheel, he twists his hand, glorious pressure sparks.

'2 miles to services.' he teases, his hand steadily driving me nuts, I sneak a glance, see him press the palm of his hand against the tight ridge in his jeans, he huffs out a breath.

'I see I aren't the only one.'

His grip tightens 'what did I say? stop looking, eyes on the road.'

But I can hear the rustle of his hand, know he is sliding it down the tight material over his own cock, as desperate as me.

I swing the car down the turn off, drive into the far end of the car park, away from everyone else, park in the corner and turn the engine off and he is on me in seconds, seat belt off, hoody thrown to the back and his mouth on my cock, hungry, hot, swallowing down, relentless, messy, wet, he just downs it, I throw my head back, the sensations sweeping over me, tongue and lips and throat, humming and swallowing and the heat and velvet smoothness, he pulls back, his tongue wrapped around the underside, slicking me up, out with a pop, I look down, see his mouth, his tongue in readiness, back down, another hum of pleasure, this boy is amazing, he loves sucking cock and he is fucking excellent at doing it,  I can't help but buck my hips, fucking his mouth, in the middle of an M1 service station, so fucking crazy but so fucking hot, my hips stutter up again, his eyes meet mine, a nod of approval as I pump some more, feel him swallow around me as I go down, feel the delicious buzz as it courses through.

'Harry.' I gasp, he pulls me back to spill on his tongue, my cries gagged by my collar as I bite down the noise.

He's already pumping at himself, eyes on me, firm and fast, his face glowing with sweat and heat, he comes, teeth gritted, head thrown back he tried to catch it but some falls onto his thighs, I sweep my thumb over his head and bring it to my lips, hear him groan.

'Louis.' his voice is fucked.

'Holy shit!'

 

We arrive home at 5pm.

'Invite Gemma round if you want?'

He chews his thumb 'You sure?'

'Positive, but you might wanna change out of your jizz jeans though.'

He rings her but she has a friend round, promises to come tomorrow so we order chinese and settle in for a night in front of the telly.

'Lou I need to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad.' he mumbles, pulling me in closer next to him on the sofa.

'Hmm g'won I won't get mad.'

'Dylan was coming on to me yesterday.'

'I fucking knew it, the slimeball, all that _clearing the air_ shite last night.' I fume, 'what did he say?'

'Umm he was asking for my phone to put his number in saying it was so we could all go for drinks and was saying no hard feelings and all that and asking me if I had facebook and umm just you know, he was flirting, he was...it was a come on, all licking his lips and touching my arm and his knee brushing mine.'

'Did you give him your number?' my skin prickles.

'NO, No I didn't Lou, It was so hard because I didn't wanna cause a scene but yeah he umm he's a douche.'

He pulls me on top of him, opens his thighs and wraps his legs around me.

'Fancy an early night?' he holds my face in his hands and kisses me, teasing, tasting kisses, sucking my bottom lip in and grazing with his teeth, holding my hips in place with his thighs, heat surging through me.

'Absolutely.' I sigh, 'you are insatiable.'

'Only for you.' his throat bobs as he swallows, eyes burning into me.

Hours later, exhausted, filthy but oh so blissed, we lay in the darkness, soft kisses on my temple from his lips, gentle strokes from me on his taught tummy.

'Lou, if we are staying here a few days, then it's... umm, there's no need for me to go back to Malibu, I'm available for work from next Monday so..'

'Shhh don't talk about that, I feel so good, so fucking good, you just...my whole body Haz, you just..'

I know we need to talk about next week but at the moment, with his magic thrumming round my body I really don't want to face that at all, I don't want to be without him, ever.

'Talk tomorrow ok?'

'Mmm'k.'

Sweaty, sticky, messy boys falling asleep in each others arms.

I wake up alone, standard, shower and strip the sheets off the bed and find him pounding the treadmill, earbuds in, singing away to The Strokes.

'Tea?' I lift my hands up, make a T shape, he nods.

I check my phone, Zayn and Liam are minutes away so I put a pot of coffee on for them too.

Hot sweaty hands press into me from behind, crossing my belly and pulling me backwards.

'Don't you get me all sweaty, I am clean, go shower now.'

'You love a bit of sweaty Harry don't lie.' deep seductive voice makes me shudder, heat sparking, he just has the ability to ignite me.

'The guys are minutes away or else...'

He laughs shaking his head at me

'It's all your fault superstud.'

He lands a kiss on my cheek and dashes off upstairs.

I'm sat scrolling twitter when they arrive, Liam looks a bit tired but in good spirits.

'Heyyyy.' I slide off the stool, hug them both.

'Good trips home?'

'Yeah great thanks, just wish, ya know, we could stay longer, Mum was fussing making Sunday roast for us then dad wanted to take us down the legion for pints of bitter and snooker night so, we were spread a bit thin really.' Liam smiles.

'Can chill now babe.' Zayn rubs his back, soft caring eyes on his man.

'Yeah, sounds good.'

I point to the coffee. 'All yours boys.' pick up my mug of tea and wander up to Harry.

He's towelling off in the bathroom, light bruises scattered on his body, remembering the way he wanted me last night.

'They're here, Li looks dead beat, I've left them down there, you fancy going out let them sleep or whatever?'

He nods, I touch my fingertips to his bruises, some made by my mouth, some by hungry hands.

'Shit it looks umm.' I close my eyes, sigh, shaking my head, we get so passionate, so intense.

'It looks like we had a great time, that's what it looks like.' he lifts my fingers and kisses the tips.

'Best ever Louis, best ever.'

He pulls a beanie over his damp curls, grabs a sweater and off we go, waving goodbye to the guys we jump in the car and set off.

'Food first.' I state 'then you choose.'

I drive us down to the W hotel, let the valet park for us and guide him in for food.

Its amazing, it always is, we take our time, drink lots of tea and eat eggs benedict and a sticky pastry.

I ask if we can leave the car, pay a fortune for the privilege, take his hand and be tourists in London.

We go on the London eye, 'why did you let me forget my camera, why Lewis why why?'

I have to gag him, whining like a child 'I promise faithfully to bring you on again with a big ass lens to take a bazillion photos now shut the fuck up and look at the pretty city.'

He really is childlike sometimes, pointing out the landmarks to me.

'Look Lou Battersea power station... Ooooh look at St Pauls dome..'

'Yeah I know Haz.' I watch him, his face tells a story, he is so expressive, watch his eyes, scanning the horizon, looking for familiar buildings and landmarks, can almost feel his excitement.

'Haven't you ever been on before?'

'Nope.'

'But you live here too, how come?'

'Its ummm its a lot of money Lou, I can't afford it.'

'Oh, sorry I didn't...'

'I am a poor ex student, every penny counts.'

I feel my stomach pinch, thinking about him having to watch every last penny he spends.

'You got some uni loans to pay off?'

He nods, his face darkens 'Don't wanna think about depressing stuff today.'

'I could help..' his hand goes up.

' _LOUIS_ , forget it, Look Buckingham Palace.'

 

We wander up the south bank, go to Tate modern, indulge his hipster art needs with Tracy Emin, Damien Hirst, me personally prefering Pablo Picasso. He studies the art, narrowing his eyes, staring, tilting his head, folding his arms, hip popped to the side, reading the guide I got him, so serious, so invested in it.

'Oh I love the smell in here.' he whispers to me.

'Smell?'

'Yeah its all like serious and arty.'

'Oh ok Professor Styles, let me just pull mi cords up and brush mi elbow patches off.'

'Har Har very funny, it does have a smell though.' he pouts.

'As long as you are enjoying it I don't care.' I grab him in for a hug.

'I am, really I am Lou, great day.'

We go and get the car, message Niall and Gemma with details for tonight and call for supplies at Tesco.

'Mexican, lets make it allllll Mexican.' 

'Ok Haz, go for it.'

Zayn and Liam are just up and about after an afternoon nap when we get back, Harry put the shopping away and sorts the laundry out.

'You ok if Harrys sister and friends come over tonight?'

'Don't be daft Lou of course, want us to do anything?'

'Nope, Harry is insisting on making tacos so just grab a drink and chill.'

I go and put fresh sheets on our bed and phone my mum, make sure she is ok after the hectic weekend.

'I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you have done for Charlotte, well all of us Lou.'

'Mum, stop it, I don't need you to thank me, I love you.'

She gushes for a while longer, then gets tearful then Daisy has fallen over so she has to go.'

'Speak soon, love you.'

'Love you too.'

I go down to find Harry dancing around to the radio, making his own guacamole and salsa.

I jump up on the worktop and watch him, mushing avocados, adding sea salt and fresh lemon, he scoops some onto a spoon, tastes it, holds it over to me.

'You think it needs a kick, chili?'

I taste it, its perfect.

'Nope, its lovely, stop fussing.'

'Can I borrow the car and pick them up?

'We can order cabs for all of them.'

He grins, 'thanks Lou, if you're sure.'

I roll my eyes at him 'of course its ok bloody hell.'

He stands in the gap between my legs, reaches in and snatches a kiss.

'Kind and beautiful.' he murmurs in my ear.

The guys arrive, introductions made we sit about eating Harry's Tacos and drinking the pitcher of Margarita and Sol beer for those not into Tequila of course it all has to fit in with Harry's Mexican night, he even downloaded Mariachi music for us!

Niall is on school half term holiday so he hits the alcohol downing a Margarita and a bottle of Sol.

'Can we have a play in your studio again Louis?'

'Of course, in fact if you are up for it I have a little favour to ask you.'

I take them down and play them the song Harry has recorded, it still needs layering with some more instruments to I ask Niall if he wants to put some sounds down.

'Are ya fuckin kidding me right now? Of course I would.'

Niall on guitar, Harry on bass, Liam on drums and me and Zayn mess about with some percussion.

'Ok from the top..'

We spend a few hours messing about down there, the gang just gel, just connect, we all bounce off one another and end up having one of the best nights ever.

'Girls, wag off work tomorrow, all stay here and we can hang and keep the party going, I have loadsa room, stay, g'won.' I beg.

Gemma laughs 'I can't just wag off work and how can we stay we need clothes and things, you lot are just huge children.'

Niall is gutted, he wants to stay and party with us but Amy needs to be home so reluctantly they leave.

'Girls spoil all the fun.' Niall grumbles, earning him a slap on the arse from Amy.

'Come round tomorrow if you want, we can keep going with this song, wanna get it finished this week.'

'I'll do that if you're sure Louis?'

'Course I'm sure, come round, we'll get breakfast and have a day of it, girls if you wanna come after work, come and have food here again.'

They look at each other and nod.

Harry smile is so wide 'See you tomorrow then sis.' he kisses her and hugs her and walks her to the cab.

'Thank you.' he squeezes all the breath out of me, 'glad you like her Lou.'

We clear up and drift on up to bed 'tonight was ace, I loved us all together.'

'Yeah me too, I like that we all get on so well. We drift off in each others arms.

Poor Liam has to be in the office first thing but once his meeting is over he packs up and comes and works from home, not getting that much work done to be honest. We spend all the whole day in the studio, laying down the track, its sounding amazing, we play the song that Harry started to write in America, Happily. The guys add loads of input and the song grows wings. Niall wants to add thumping rousing beat to the chorus and it works, a shouty happy song with a great feel to it, we add loads to it, before we know it the girls are turning up and we haven't done anything but work in the studio.

'Its smells of boy in here.' Gemma rolls her eyes as she comes into the studio.

'It smells of toil and work and graft and MEN.' Niall scoffs.

'Have we all quite finished being the next big boyband then?' Gemma teases.

'Hey, you mock lady but you wait, me and these lads we're gonna take over the world, you'll see, next big thing, you'll have to make an appointment see us.'

She fake yawns and inspects her nails 'Hmm yeah yeah whatevs Nialler.' 

We order in food and promise to leave the studio as soon as it arrives and then we spend the next few hours laughing and talking up in the house, Harry sat in one of my huge comfy chairs with Gemma slid down the arm of the chair, her legs over his, his arm around her waist. Niall and Amy snuggled one end of the sofa, Liam and Zayn on the other and me on the floor, loving the vibe in my house, the chatter and laughter is infectious.

'I think me and Harry might head back over to Malibu tomorrow, think we are craving some sun don't you Haz?'

He looks over at me, smiles and nods 'Sounds good.'

Gemma looks at him, ruffles his hair 'leaving me again?'

'Not for long this time sis.' I see his brow crease, his eyes look to me and look away.

_Not for long_

Shit.

We wave them off again, stack the dishwasher.

'You off back home then Lou?' Zayn stands scratching his tummy in the kitchen, Liam with his arms wrapped around his chest, leaning into his back.

'Yeah, thought we could leave you lads here for the rest of the week and me and Haz grab a bit of sun, is that ok?'

'Yeah bud, no probs, you want me to book you some flights now?'

He does, he gets us both on the Virgin flight, out at 11.30 in the morning, we say our goodnights and head off to bed.

'You sure about me coming back over with you, I mean I will have to be heading home Monday at the latest because I have a job.' he rushes the last part of this out of his mouth, head down.

'A job?'

'Mmm I umm Mrs Chapman has begun to fill my diary again, I have a dinner and the ballet next Wednesday in London and then a golfing weekend at Glen eagles on the Friday.'

'Oh...ye..yeah ok Haz.'

A fucking golfing weekend, like sharing a room, jesus my stomach is in ropes, I feel sick, I just can't think about any of this, push it away and blow his brains out nice and slow, teasing,  until he is begging me to come, until I let go of his hips and tell him to have at it, until he stutters forward, spilling down my throat, crying out my name.

'Please fuck me Lou.'

I don't need asking twice, I make him come again before I do, his whole body shaking as I take him hard and fast, maybe I am a little angry with him, maybe I am a little jealous, no, make that a lot jealous.

'Who's taking you to golf next week?' I ask him, my raspy tired voice sounds like I am crying.

He sits up, looks at me 'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'm umm just tired, don't like to think of you stuck with some old golfer taking advantage.

'I have my own room Lou, he just wants a companion.'

'So he chose a hot gay companion, hmmmm.'

'I might be the only one who has a golf handicap.'

'Then why not join an old boys network instead of an escort website.'

He goes quiet, feel him shrink away slightly.

'Sorry, I don't mean...its just hard..'

'I'll be fine.' his voice breaks slightly with emotion.

I scoop him into my arms.

'I don't mean to be a dick, I'm sorry love.'

I cuddle him in.

'Ignore me, I'm jealous, getting your company when you've been mine all these weeks, its...' I feel his fingers lace with mine, squeezing my hand, comforting me, he is so thoughtful, I have just been a dick to him and his response is to be affectionate, I breathe him in, his unmistakable smell, fresh and tangy and dark, sending shockwaves up my spine, his skin, his heat.

The alarm wakes us, quick shower and pack in record time and the car is waiting for us without having time for a cuppa. There is a very definite tension in the air, I hate that I put it there, try and be lighthearted with him but still feel a slight strain there.

We manage to bump into the guys before we go and hug them both goodbye.

'You ok?' Zayn asks Harry, arm affectionately around his shoulder.

'I'm just a bit tired mate, I'm fine honest.'

I see the dark rings around his eyes, the pale hue to his skin, he hasn't slept well at all, I feel so guilty.

'I'm sorry Harry.' I hug him close in the doorway, feel his lips on my neck, kissing me, humming his reply against my skin

'S'ok, nothing to be sorry for Lou.'

Before we leave to get in the car, I see him turn and look back into the house, see him blink and turn back, was that one last look at the house? But it won't be, it can't be, it just can't be.

'Can you drive through a Starbucks mate?' I request to the driver before we settle down for the drive to Heathrow, lace my fingers through Harrys and settle down for the journey.

'Bit of sun Harry, we will both feel better.'

He nods 'Can't wait to get there.' 

 


	8. Chapter 8

We chill out in the Virgin Upper lounge, 'go have a facial or a massage or something if you want to.' he seems so tense this morning.

'Mmm might have a massage, my backs killing me again, I seriously need to get back on the yoga.'

'Think I might have a wetshave, they do them cutthroat ones here for you, might have that and a facial.'

'I'd like to give you a facial.'

'How very rude, in public, I think we might get arrested Haz.' 

We both emerge considerably different, I look 14 with my baby soft face and he is standing up taller, his stoop not so pronounced.

'Good?'

'Ahhhhmazing.'

'You should have more massages, we'll have someone over once we get home..'

Home.

Home, my home but not Harry's home, wish it was Harry's home.

We board and get settled in our pods.

'Sleep as much as you can Harry, then when we get there you will be fresh to stay up in the time zone.'

He's still quiet but seems more relaxed, he has a mimosa before take off.

As soon as the seatbelt sign goes off I go round and sit with him, the downside of upper is everyone has their own pod so you can't really just sit and chat easily.

'Wanna go to the bar for a drink?'

He nods, takes his seatbelt off and we take a stool at the bar, order two more mimosas and chat, a man comes over and joins us, Peter, he's great company, we learn he works in the film industry, this has Harry quite spellbound, someone from his actual chosen career path but he doesn't say anything, just chats with the man and is his usual lovely self.

Harry is much looser, much more relaxed, we drift back to our seats, he makes his bed and falls asleep for a few hours.

I am wide awake, try watching stuff but can't get into it, try and sleep but can't, so just write some lyric ideas in my journal and plan in my head what I want to say to Harry, how I'm going to pluck up the courage to ask him not to go home, not to do his job anymore and to please stay and be mine forever.

He wakes up about 6 hours into the flight, I have kept drifting off but not properly sleeping, he looks like an angel with his messy hair and sleepy eyes.

'You ok sunshine?'

'Mmm had a nice sleep thanks, did I miss dinner?'

'Nah, you can eat now if you like?'

He has some pasta and salad and we hop up and sit at the bar again for a while, Peter comes and joins us again, we talk about everything under the sun and then he asks what we do for a living.

'I'm a song writer.'

'Oh interesting, anything I will have heard of?'

'Umm maybe.' I smile and hum the Bond theme and his face cracks into a huge smile.

'Jesus, quite a talent then aren't you?'

'Thank you very much.' I blush. I can feel the frisson from Harry, he shifts about and clears his throat, knowing he is about to ask him the same question.

'And you Harry?'

'Oh I umm I do some modelling and stuff but my degree is in performing arts..' his voice trails off, his face a mask of tension.

'You making a decent living modelling or are you looking to venture into the arts?'

'Umm I'd love to be in the performing world career wise but just never got that lucky break you know?'

'Its hard Harry, really hard, what field would you like to specialise in?'

'I really don't mind, I'd be chief tea boy if I had to, no but seriously I have done a few commercials and stuff but if you have any tips for me I'd be eternally grateful.'

They chat for ages, Harry's eyes shining at this guy telling industry stories. In the end they swap email addresses and the guy gives Harry a card and tells him to keep in touch and that he will keep him in mind, he is ecstatic.

'You seem much happier love, has that given you a boost?'

'Yeah it really has, maybe I could get an acting job one day, who knows?'

 

Zayn has a limo waiting for us, we stop and get some supplies and then drive out to the beach, dropping our bags and Harry reaching for the kettle.

I throw open all the windows and the doors to the terrace and take our tea outside, breathe in the sea air, take in the view and feel the tension ebb away.

I reach for his hand, 'You ok Harry?'

'Yeah, I am, so nice to be back for a few days..' He frowns, sips his tea. Please let him want to stay, please let him want me as much as I want him.

We spend a quiet day at the house, both end up snoozing on the sofa, desperately trying to stay awake but fail and end up waking up at midnight wide awake.

We take a shower together, climb into bed and chat, talk until the wee small hours, I learn everything about his childhood, school, home, teachers who loved him, teachers who hated him, boyfriends, girlfriends, crushes, first kiss, first sexual encounter, fears and phobia's.

He asked me a million questions too I told him about my biological dad, how Mark was more like a dad to me and so I changed my names and became a Tommo like my sisters. I cried telling him about my nan's death, he held me close, kissed away my tears and covered my body with his lips and fingertips and made sweet slow love to me, holding me close, rocking into me, panting my name, trailing his tongue over my throat and eventually after making me come twice he slams his hips, over and over, his teeth clamped together, his head thrown back he comes so hard, so hot, making me come again, shaking and quivering from massive overstimulation, I am barely able to function, feeling like I have voltage in my veins, being touched is painful, nerve endings jangling so badly.

'You've killed me you brute.'

'You love it really.'

'I do.' I sigh.

Sleep comes to us then, the sun not too far away from the horizon, I wake up to an empty space, I listen and hear the shower in the main bathroom, I sneak in and join him, his face glowing from his run, I wash his body and hold him close, relishing these moments with him.

'I've just been thinking, you've not done the whole touristy thing here have you?'

'Why what were you thinking?'

'Hollywood sign, Chinese theatre, walk of fame and you have to go to Santa Monica pier and Pacific park to start but there's places like Catalina Island I'd love you to see and maybe drive down to San Diego or up to San Fran, its up to you Haz .'

His face lights up 'I'd love to see all those things, you sure you're not to busy for messing about like this with me?'

'Can't think of a better way of spending my time.'

We drive out for brunch and set off on our tourist trail, his camera slung round his neck of course!

We take a million 'holding the Hollywood sign up' pics, he instagrams and snapchats constantly, Niall telling him he is a 'lucky fucker!'

He sits on the walk of fame his legs framing the stars that appeal to him, me being his photographer. He make me have a photos Errol Flynn and snapchats it with the caption '2 of the worlds greatest lovers' to Niall, he replies with a vomit face photo and the caption 'you woke me up on my school holidays now piss of and leave me to wan..sleep'

We wander Hollywood Boulevard snapping and people watching. He gets photos with a fake Woody, Michael Jackson and Madonna, he loves it. I drive him around Beverly Hills and Bel Air, he of course sings Fresh Prince theme tune to me .

'Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin West Philadelphia born and raised..' he raps, I laugh and film him singing it, his hair flying in the warm breeze, shades on, his face tanned from the sun, hair pulled back with one of his many scarfs, he looks stunning but I do notice the dark circles, the tired lines so we call it a day, head back home, grab a couple of towels and some drinks and head out to the beach, spend a couple of hours dozing in the sun, its blissful. I reach for his hand 'Happy?'

'Very, its been an excellent day Lou, thanks.' He rolls over and kisses me, looking down at me, brushing his knuckle up my cheekbone.

'But last one into the sea doesn't get a blowie tonight.'  He jumps up and dashes off, me hot on his heels, his long legs outpacing me but the power in my legs start to catch him up and as we hit the surf we are neck and neck, wrestling each other until we fall into the waves, panting and laughing and making out, I wrap my legs around him and kiss his lips until they are red and swollen. 'Looks like it was a draw.'

'Damn, does that mean we have to blow each other, what a chore, what a bind, hate that godammit.' He catches an imaginary drop of something from his chin and slides it into his mouth sucking on his thumb.

'You are filthy Styles.'

'You love it Tomlinson.'

We head back in, shower and dress for dinner, driving up to The Sunset and having steaks overlooking the ocean.

'Getting too used to all this nice food and being spoiled by you, going to Chicken Cottage on Islington high street is about the most decadent it gets at home!'

'Chicken cottage jesus christ Harry that sounds rank.'

'Yeah it is a bit, I have only had food poisoning once from there though....JOKE JOKE'

'Oh bloody hell Harry I hate to think of you...' I stop myself, have to tread carefully, don't wanna freak him out. 'Are you happy at home?'

'Gemma has made a cosy home for us, I owe her so much, she's amazing.'

'That's lovely Harry.' But not what I asked you sweetheart, I want to say but I don't.

We leave room for desserts and have gloriously indulgent white chocolate cheesecake with raspberry coulis.

'Extra workout for me tomorrow after that.' he grins.

'I'll give you an extra work out.' 

'I'll hold you to that.' he tangles his foot around my calf and slides his boot up and down.

We sit out on the terrace with a nightcap, its a warm balmy night.

'Tomorrow we will do Santa Monica and then maybe head down to San Diego if you want?'

'Yeah I'd love to if that's ok with you?'

'Of course Haz, anything for you.'

He slides off of his chair, drops to his knees infront of me, I open my legs wider to accommodate him. 'I think I owe you something.'

I suck in air sharply, he never fails to ignite me, desire coursing through my body, his smell invading me.

'Oh yeah what would that be?' My voice strained, he grins, runs his hands up my sides, takes my face, leans in and kisses me, his thumbs circling my cheeks, his fingers in my hair, the V of the space between his fingers and thumb sit nicely just under my ears, his palms on my jawline, all the time he is stroking my face, I just melt under his touch. He slides his hands down, still kissing me but his fingers get to work on my button and zip, sliding his hand over my squashed erection.

'Is it getting a little uncomfortable in there?' he whispers into my mouth, hand sliding over, making me whimper in reply.

'I'll just relieve some of that pressure for you.' And holy shit his huge hands are pulling, I lift my arse so he can strip my clothes away, freeing my poor dick, he get a firm hand around me, he looks down and sighs.

'Such a beautiful cock Louis, just perfect, just gorgeous.'

'Please..' I gasp, his hand slow and purposeful.

'You need some heat?' He doesn't wait for my reply, he swoops down, I watch him, so perfect, stretched around me, hollow cheeks, his eyes come up to meet mine, knowing what he must look like, debauched and filthy, I feel him messing about with my jeans, see him lift my phone up, flick the screen so the camera comes on, he slides it to video and hands it to me. I film the most beautiful most obscene sight, his mouth around my cock. Swallowing me down and then taking me some more, god only knows how he is doing it, he really doesn't have a gag reflex at all, so deep in his throat and then sliding out, popping off, he admires the wetness, licking and mouthing at me, sucking just the head I hear gasps and whines come from my throat as he works me, back down again, strong jaw, hot tongue and the best fucking lips I have ever seen all wrapped around me. I jerk my hips up, his eyes lift to me again, need to capture this look, need to never ever forget, he tips his head back, mouth even wider and I buck my hips into him, fucking his throat, his eyes water, his lashes stick together but still he takes it 'Harry I..' I feel the coil of release on its way, he tips his head forward, bobbing down faster, taking it, taking it, I come, with a guttural cry, powerful spurts, he slides off, strands of come from his tongue to my dick, messy and obscene but utterly fucking filthy and hot.

'Oh my god Harry, shit, fuck that was just..' he silences me with his mouth, that mouth, so crazed I am by him its all I ever want to taste on his lips, me.

I realise its still filming, I click it off and slide it onto the table, he stands up and pulls me up, I hastily put myself away into my pants and fasten my jeans.

'That was uhm...so hot Harry.'

He just nods, high spots of colour in his cheeks, his mouth disgustingly red.

'Need you Louis, need to feel you..' he gasps into my neck, sucking a huge bruise there, making my dick perk up again.

I lock the door and lead him up, he seems like he is in a trance, he is so wired after blowing me, so erotically charged. I can see the outline of his huge dick in his tight pants, I need to make this good, I need to blow his mind.

He's stumbling about, absolutely gone, I strip his clothes off, lay him down and just worship his body, taking my time I lick and taste his skin, soft and taut, his stomach and hips, his chest and neck. His breathing is so erratic, his eyes wild and unfocused.

'Please..' he whines.

I trace my tongue down his body, watch his nerves and muscles spasm as I hit tender spots, rippling at my touch.

'You want me?' 

'I want you, I need you, please can we...just skin...if you will I mean...' he's rambling but I think I know what he wants, what he is asking.

'No condom is that what you want, just us?'

'Please, if you will... I'm always.. I have to be careful...'

I nod, I would do anything for him, anything.

I keep on with my tongue, lapping at his balls, licking and sucking they tighten up, the skin puckered, let my tongue sweep over his hole, he cries out, his body jerks.

'Oh shit Lou.' he breathes out as I lift his arse more, get my tongue in there, loving his reaction.

I use my fingers and lube to stimulate his muscles more, to open him, watching him, so far gone, he is a whimpering mess on the bed.

'You sure you want me bare?'

'Sure, please just..'

I coat myself in lube and lift his hips, it feels so different, so intimate, I slide in, no drag of the condom, just us, just tight and hot and oh so intimate.

'Fuck me Louis.' So I do, I slide in up to the hilt and just pause, getting used to the heat and delicious pull of desire sweeping over me, thank god I just came or else I would be spilling already, I pull back and slam in, his whole body jerks, I slide my knees higher, lift his arse, his knees bent back to his chest and I pound him.

'Huh huh huh.' he huffs out, the grunts becoming more high pitched, closer together until 'he screams, his body stills and he comes up his belly and chest, spurt after spurt, his hips leaping up.

'You needed that baby didn't you?' he can barely speak, licking his dry lips, his hair stuck to his forehead, his chest glistening with sweat.

'You have never looked lovelier.' I hum, 'but you need some more.' I hitch his ankles over my shoulders and begin a slower pace, just getting used to the feel again, I slowly up my pace, grinding and sliding in, faster, bending him over, fucking into him, he cries 'there..' I thrust harder into him, just there, just at that angle, he loses it, the noises so raw, he pleads 'more.' so I give him more, harder, faster until he comes again, I release his legs and collapse down onto him, kissing his mouth and neck, he is shaking, post orgasmic tremors, his face is glowing, the reddest cheeks and dewy skin.

'That good love yeah?' He gasps, looks up at me 'Oh Lou..' he manages to say, I was so close to coming just then I need to just stay here a while, I want him to come again and so I need some control and its so fucking hard when he looks like this, so utterly fucked.

'You ok?' He nods, reaches up and pushed my hair back for me, sweat holding it back off my face.

'Louis..' he murmurs, his breathing coming back to a normal rate 'I can't even think straight.' 

'Don't think about anything except this moment, now, us here.' 

He nods.

I feel ok to go on, not like I was going to shoot my own brains out of my dick anymore, I slide out.

'Not sore?' 

'No.'

'Ok then?'

'Yep.' 

I slowly up the pace again, watch the emotions on his face change from blissful to arousal to reaching that summit, his whole body coiled as he teeters on the edge waiting to freefall into his orgasm, the calm before the storm as he reaches the peak and then boom, he comes again, strangled cry from his throat, frenzied face, he soaking wet, flushed and fucking beautiful.

'Lou, you come, you come baby.'

'No, you're going to come again.'

'I can't...I...no...'

'I want you to be wrecked.'

'I am..I...you broke me..' he shudders as I touch him.

'Oh baby, I am going to make you shake and cry, one more for me, one more.'

'I don't think I can..'

'Oh you can and you have to be quick because I can't hold on any longer so its going to be brutal and you are going to explode.'

He sucks in air, staring into my eyes, biting his lip and I slide out, feel the pull of how close I am, I hitch his legs over my shoulders again, angle myself where I think I am going to get the best friction for him 'Ok?' He nods, his fingers sweep my jaw, my brow, I slide in, slowly at first but I know it has to be more, has to be on point so I watch his reactions, see the point of contact and plow in, hear the noise he makes, its carnal and it hits me in the balls, I'm freefalling, held on for so long I need this now, so badly, I feel him stiffen, hear him scream, see his poor dick spasm as another orgasm rips through him as mine does too, loud, long and fucking euphoric.

'Harrrry.' I cry, I love you I scream in my head.

He is a quivering mess, I can barely touch him, he is well and truly fucked, so responsive to me.

I let my spent dick fall out of him, he whines, its messy obviously but I have no energy to move, I have just collapsed onto him, he shudders at the contact.

'You..fuck Louis, holy fucking shit, I just..I never..'

We lay there a long time, his body is slowly coming down but he is sensitive, wrung out, exhausted.

'I'm sorry Harry, was that too much?'

'It was like nothing else, it was just... you are the best, the fucking best but I think I'm dead, I'm fucked, death by Tommo's dick.'

We are utterly filthy, I wash him in the shower gingerly, letting him wash his own dick, he winces.

'I'm sorry.' 

'I'm not.' He grins, 'it was more than worth it.'

We sleep in the spare room, the first place he laid his head in my house, he pulls me in close.

3 full days left.

3 more nights after night.

'Night babe.' he mumbles.

'Night love.'

He'd been running, stripped the bed and packed us a picnic before I'd even opened my eyes.

'Morning sleepyhead.' he giggles, bringing me a cup of tea in bed.

'Morning love, how are you so perky?'

'Someone boosted the endorphin's for me last night, I was a monster on that beach this morning, a bit like you were a monster in bed last night.'

I grin 'was umm very nice wasn't it?'

'Nice, _NICE_ ** _.'_** he dives on the bed and straddles me 'fucking hell, talk about understatement, I could hardly say my own name last night, could hardly think, walk, speak and you call that nice, _NICE_ , what the hell Louis it was unbelievable, just overwhelming.'

We call for breakfast and set off on our day out, he loves Santa Monica pier, recognises it from the 30 seconds to mars video for Kings and queens so he keeps singing it.

' _We were the kings and queens of promise_..' he sang, arms out, head thrown back.

We take lots of photos, ride the big wheel, eat candy floss and win him a giant teddy bear, he carries it round like a child on his hip.

'What you calling it?'

'It's not an it Louis, its a him.' he looks all mock offended.

'Oh very sorry, what are you going to call _him?'_

'I'm toying with the name Willy.'

'Oh willy, hmm interesting.'

'Yes Willy, W I L L Y.' he spells out.

'Any particular reason?'

'Its my favourite middle name of my favourite person and my favourite thing in the world.'

'Your favourite person heh?'

'Yes, my favourite person.'

I hug him in tight and kiss him.

We sit and eat our picnic and watch the world go by, a hot guy skateboards by, I see his eyes flick to him and flick back to me, he lifts his eyebrow to me.

'Liked what you saw Styles?'

'It was the skating I liked.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'Not the huge pecs and sculpted abs.'

'Absolutely not, really, I just like guys skating, he was too buff for me.'

'I skate.' 

I see him swallow.

'You do not.'

'Oh but I do.'

'Prove it.'

We find a Vans shop that sells boards, we buy multiple pairs of shoes and a gorgeous skateboard, we go back to the beach and I jump on the board and skate, he stands and watches me, his eyes go from surprise to admiration to heat.

'Fuck Louis, you have no idea..' his lips on my neck.

We drive down to San Diego, Willy strapped into the back and a boot full of Vans and a skateboard.

We go down to the USS Midway and take photos with the huge sculpture there, its amazing.

We head to Balboa park next, it is a myriad of art and cultural exhibitions, displays and concerts, he is in his element, just watching his face taking it all in makes my absolute life.

We spend hours there looking at all the exhibitions, just wandering about, hand in hand, feel so in love with him, so deeply in love with him, need to tell him, need to be honest but my fear is holding me back so much, can't spoil this, I can't.

'Lets get a hotel and stop over.' 

'Louis, we have nothing with us, no clean pants or toothbrushes.'

'Oh and San Diego doesn't have shops does it?'

We check into a gorgeous hotel and go shopping, I make him buy something for tonight, plus essentials for our stay, he grumbles and moans and I laugh and tell him to pipe down!

We go back to the hotel, he's still grouching.

'Get in that bleeding shower Styles and get your kit on or I will do to you what I did last night and you won't walk for a month.'

'I just hate spending your money, its...it feels wrong, I don't know, its hard for me Lou, it really hard.' he shouts from the shower stall, mumbling and moaning, I walk in, open the door and join him.

'But I was too tired to drive back and we couldn't go for dinner in shorts so we needed stuff and you like looking at art and I like shopping so all our needs were fulfilled.' I wash him while I talk, see him go pliant.

'You are such a fucking smooth talker.'

'I'm quite good with my hands too, and my mouth..' I kiss him, stop his protestations with my lips and tongue, leave him panting, soapy slippy hands all over him.

'Dressed Styles now.'  I slap his bare bum, loud thwack, he squeal and runs away laughing.

We have a brilliant night, dinner in the Gaslamp quarter and then danced the night away in a club. It grinding and swaying in each others arms until the early hours and then stagger back to the hotel, drunk on alcohol and life and collapse into bed, too tired for energetic sex but too needy to sleep, just lazy making out and rutting until we both come like teenagers, giggling and searching for flannels to clean up.

'Louis can I ask you summat.' he drawls, even slower than normal, Margaritas having something to do with that.

'Course ya can.'

'How did they make you, like how is there all this like awesomeness like all wrapped up in one Louis sized package?'

We are just a tangle of limbs, sweaty and still a bit sticky and delightfully drunk.

'I am a mixture of Peter Pan, Tom Thumb and David Beckham.' I laugh, 'Well only a smidge of Beckham cos I mean he has the hotness and the football in spades.'

'You have the hotness and the football in spades, you are insanely attractive.' 

'Insanely attractive, just how strong were those drinks?'

'Heyyyyy, you're perfect to me.'

 

After breakfast the next morning we drive back up to Malibu, need a bit of a nap once we are home and then spend the afternoon on the beach.

'Tell me in great detail the most embarrassing sexual thing that's every happened to you.' 

'Harry, most of my sexual encounters have been embarrassing, present company excluded of course.'

'Come on then, I'll tell you some of mine.'

'Ok well there was the time I came in my pants before he even touched me because I was so excited and inexperienced so I had to cry off and go home with sticky pants and still a virgin.'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bless you Louis, aww thats so sweet.' He belly laughs, 'tell me another.'

'Oh that's right, lets mock the Tommo and his disastrous sexual prowess,'

'No, no Louis, come on.' he rolls onto his belly and leans up on his elbows. 'I have some corkers I promise.'

'Ok well, don't fucking die laughing but I was blowing this guy from the soccer team in the changing rooms after practice and I'd never swallowed before and he came really fast and it made me heave with the force in my throat and ended up vomming it all over myself and choking coughing and spluttering and look you are dying laughing,' 

'Oh shit Louis, I am so sorry.' he splutters out inbetween huge laughs.

'Yeah you look sorry you twat, ok my embarrassment over, your turn champ.'

'Ok well, I was in a club toilet cubicle about to blow a guy and he got his dick out and he just smelled, really really badly.'

'Oh jesus Harry what did you do?'

'Well there was no way I was putting that thing in my mouth so I pretended my phone was rinigng.'

'Noooooooooooooooooooo.'

'YES!.'

'I answered a none existent phone call and pretended someoene was ill, had a one sided conversation and said I had to go.'

'Nooooooooooo wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.' I had actual tears of laughter.

'WAYYYYYYY.'

'Harry, jesus christ I have second hand embarrassment for you.'

'Dooon't, I can't stand to think of it, I was so scared of giving a blow job after that, luckily I've only encountered nice smelling people since then.'

'More, tell me more I like this game.'

'Oh yeah, its all good now its me telling the godawful stories.'

'Please, one more.'

'Ok, well, I went back to this dudes place, he was so hot.'

'I hate him already.'

'Shhhhhh listen.'

'Ok ok sorry g'won.'

'Right so he had this flat, all nice and posh and we went back, we were snogging on the sofa and I had a huge boner and couldn't wait for things to move on, we kissed and kissed and I was just desperate for more and eventually I realised he wasn't in the least bit turned on, I reached for his zip, played with his soft dick and nothing, zilch, so like when do you stop, when do you like give in and think, nah, he doesn't like me?'

'Oh shit Haz, was he blind and stupid or something?'

'I was DYING of embarrassment, he was limp as hell and like when do you give in?'

'What did you do?'

'I did the whole huge yawn thing, looked at my watch, pretended I had no idea what time it was, used my acting skills to get me the hell out of there.'

I roll about laughing 

'Its not that funny you twat, it was highly embarrassing, where's the bro hug, where's the I feel you dude, no laughing, my ego took a right nose dive as it was.'

'Poor Hazza.' I go in for the hug

'Nah bollocks you missed your chance.'

I pull him in, kiss him until he stops protesting and kisses me back, I never tire of his lips, never tire of him.

'I wanna cook tonight, nice quiet night in just you and me and a romantic meal on the terrace, I'm going shopping soon for all the stuff, wanna make you something nice.'

'Harry, don't cook, we'll order in or go out.'

'Nope, I wanna cook,'

'Oh whatever, you will insist whatever I say.'

He grins 'One nil Styles.'

We lay a little longer and then he want to go food shopping!

'Right I'm off, I'm ok to take the car yeah?'

'Harry bloody hell you know you are.'

I lay on the beach, thinking about our few days left together, try not to think about him not being here, hoping against hope he doesn't wanna go home, that he doesn't want to leave me.

I must doze off to sleep because he is back and shouting me from the terrace.

'You'll burn, get up here Louis.'

I collect the towels and stuff and wander up, he is up to his elbows in flour and butter and is making pastry.

'Umm what we having?'

'Beef wellington with home made mash and veg and I'm gonna make Eton mess for dessert.'

'Sounds amazing, can I do anything?'

'Sit and keep me company.'

I jump on the high stool and watch him make pastry, his Kodaline album is playing, he keeps singing along, trying to brush his hair out of his face without getting it full of flour, little smudges here and there, I watch him, concentrating, his brows pulled together, his huge hands making light work of the pastry, the tendons in his forearms flexing and relaxing as he kneads the dough.

' _Oh liiiiife passes you byyyy don't waste your tiiime on your own_.' his deep velvet voice serenades me.

'Oh shit Haz, I don't have a rolling pin.' He pulls a face at me.

'Uhm lets thinks, uhhm could use like a coke bottle or something maybe?'

He diligently cleans an empty bottle, fills it with water to make it heavy and covers it in flour.

'Is there anything you can't do?'

'I can see I have impressed you with my superior kitchen skills but you'll be sad to hear I can't touch my nose with my tongue.'

I try, of course I do but I can't either so..

'Dance with me.'

He pulls me down from the worktop, wipes his floury hands on his jeans and pulls me close, his lips brushing my ear, volts zip up my spine.

' _I know its crazy to believe in silly things, but its not that easy_..'

He sways me to the music, I melt into his arms.

' _Memories they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_.'

I let me hands slip under his t shirt, feel the warmth and strength, I have never felt so complete in my whole life, this man is everything.'

' _When it all comes to an end, but the world keeps spinning round._.' His lips find mine, his hand in my hair, in the small of my back, pulling me in, his tongue sweeping in, his hands on my face now, he pulls back, his pupils blown, he stares at me, his fingertips tracing my eyebrows, down my nose, along my my lips, over my cheekbones.

'This face.' his eyes fill with tears, he pulls me to him.

'Hey.' I try to pull back but he keeps me close, kissing my hair, I feel his chest stutter, hold him tight.

'Harry?'

He strokes down my back, 'M ok Lou, really, I'm just a sentimental sap, I love Kodaline and just being here with you, ignore me.'

He pulls away, looks at me, his nose has gone a little red and his eyes are glassy but he's smiling, convincing me he is ok.

He peels potatoes, and prepares sugar snap peas and carrots, still singing, he seems ok, maybe just the emotion of the song made him a little tearful.

'Right, just need to sear the beef and bang it in the oven when we are ready, I'm gonna go shower.'

'I'll come too.'

We share it, wash each other, I love this, its our thing now, touching his body, washing him, washing his hair, my hands sliding over him, so soft, so taut, I love it. He washes me running his hands over me, so gentle but so lovely,  the water running down his face, his eyes unreadable, happy but a sadness lurking, I don't know, just something there.

'Can I blow you?' I breath into his chest, my lips getting steadily lower.

'Mmm.' he sighs.

I take my time, swallowing him down, watching the emotions on his face, seeing his hips stutter, fighting the urge to slam forward, I hold onto him, guiding him down, lay my head back and flatten my tongue so he can allow his hips to do what they want to do, he groans and sways into me, still he is gentle, careful, I speak with my eyes, encourage him on, he staggers slightly, having to do all the work as I just kneel still.

'Oh christ Lou.' his voice barely there, he holds my head, his thrusts erratic, slow and steady then something overtakes him and he stutters forward faster.

I take control back, push his hips still and slide my head forward, taking him down, further, I hear him cry, I up my pace, pulling further out, sucking on the head and then taking him down.

'Lou, Lou ohhh LOUIS.' he comes, his hips lurching, his body jolting, he slides to the floor, breathless and spent, I hold him, cover him in kisses.

'Come on champ, there's food to be had.'

He laughs, eyes still closed. 'I need a minute, you killed me as per usual.'

I hop out and begin to get dried, he follows after.

'Get here.' he orders.

'Oooh that was masterful.' 

He chases me, I run away.

'No I can wait, you go cook I'm starving.'

'To be continued.' he points at me.

'You bet your life it is.'

We both dress nicely, jeans and button ups, dress as if we are going out to a nice restaurant.

His food is to die for, so flavoursome, he leaves meringues drying out in the oven whist we eat our main courses, his phone plays a chilled out playlist in the background.

'How did you learn to cook like this I mean its like proper top notch this Haz.'

'I've always liked cooking, its better when there is someone to cook for but yeah, I love it.'

He goes and prepares dessert, he crushes the meringue, adds raspberries and strawberries and thick delicious cream and we feed each other.

'Better than sex is this.'

He looks at me like I'm insane 'No its not, well not with you.'

'Oh god Haz this AND sex, together, now there's a thought.'

He snatches my dish away.

'Heyyyyyyyy.'

'You can't say things like that and not expect me to react.'

I snatch it back laughing.

'Good job there is more in the kitchen for later.' he pokes his tongue out.

'You can't deny me mi pudding.'

'I couldn't deny you anything Lou.'

'What anything?'

'Yep anything, jesus, you fucked me so good the other night I didn't know my own name, you utterly destroyed me so yeah, anything.' 

 'Maybe I want you to wreck me tonight.' 

'I plan on doing that anyway.'

Fuck. His eyes, his mouth, I am fucked, utterly gone for this man.

I need to think about other things, need to stop thinking about his beautiful cock.

'Tell me what a typical day at Chez Styles is like.'

'You mean our flat or Holmes Chapel?'

'The flat.'

'Ok, well, I get up about 6 ish, put on sweats and go running.'

'Where?'

'Highbury fields, just off the Holloway road, its not that far from the flat, you know that bar, The Garage where we sometime gig? Well its just behind there.'

'I didn't know you gigged at The Garage, I know that place well, used to go in there loads.'

'Ahh small world, yeah we go in there quite a bit and we sometimes get to do gigs there if there's nothing else on.'

'Thats cool Haz, its a great place and A&R men will definitely be there on the look out, ok sorry I interrupted, go on.'

'Ok so I get back, have a shower and make Gemma coffee and breakfast, if I haven't got a job that day I will walk Gemma to the tube, go to the market, buy stuff to make for tea, usually pasta and I will make a sauce from the cheaper veggies I can pick up there like over ripe tomatoes and spring onions that have gone a bit limp, I clean the flat and do laundry for us all and maybe read or listen to music, Niall is usually home before Gems so we chat and chill out and then as soon as Gemma is home we eat and then just do whatever we have planned for the night, usually just in front of the telly or chatting or something, the nights we go out its a quick tidy up, change and out, quite boring really I suppose but just like, normal.'

'You are an angel Styles, always looking after everyone, does anyone ever make you breakfast?'

'Yeah but Its just I am up first, always first and everyone else is busy and working and I aren't and its just nice for me to..'

'Harry, people don't work at the weekends, do you ever let them look after you ever?'

'Well, I am still up early and they sleep in because they have worked hard all week and..'

'Come here.'

I pull him forward off of his chair, stand to meet him and take him in my arms.

'Its about time someone looked after you Harry.'

'No no they do, I mean Gemma has sacrificed so much she umm...I owe her so much..'

I silence him with a kiss, he wraps his arms around me and sways me to the music.

' _There were birds, all around me, there were flowers pressed to my face and in time you will forget me and I'll try and do the same_.' He sings to me, holding me so close, murmuring this hauntingly beautiful song.

'I want you to take me to bed.'

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me, takes my hand and leads me upstairs, discarding clothes as we went along. He lays me down on the bed, so tender, sweeps my hair back and looks into my eyes.

'Tell me what you want, tonight, is all about you, I want...I want to make you happy.'

'You always make me happy Harry.'

'What do you want?'

'I want you, bare too, in me, right now.'

He takes his time, his hands and tongue explore every inch of my body, turning me over and biting my bum, feel his teeth nipping the skin, a groan escaping him, he pulls me apart, with his thumbs and opens me with his tongue, I can barely breath its so intoxicating, mouth and thumbs working their magic on me.

'Harry please..' I manage to gasp 'please I need..'

I hear the click of the cap and the coldness of the lube on my arse, hear the intake of air as he glides the lube down his cock and the pressure on my muscle as I feel him there, oh god he's there, I shuffle back, needing more, arse in the air.

'Come on.' I cry.

'I need to remember this..' he whispers, I turn and look at him and he is just staring, can feel the head just inside and he is still, his face a mask, frozen and then he moves, his eyes close and his body shifts forward and he slides in and my vision goes, whited out by the unbelievable sensations, its different with no condom, its smoother, no slight drag, just satin skin on skin, slowly he fills me, he feels massive, I feel like I cant take him, like he's too much, he stills again, can feel his wispy hair against my bum, know he is all in, wait in anticipation for him, he wraps himself around my back, has arms around my belly and he just grinds and oh fuck, his hips rolling into me, slow and deep, whilst he holds me tight, his weight encompassing me.

'Louis, oh fuck Lou.' he breathes into my shoulder, all the while grinding, it feels so good, I let the sensations wash over me, my dick so hard from him and then he slides back, lifting his body from mine and holding my hips, slowly I feel him withdraw and then boom, he's fucking into me, snapping his hips, can hear his breath coming out in huffs, a low whine as he goes, he adjusts and fuck, he's there, he's got it and I can't control shit, can feel the coil of release and I come, as easy as that, the aftershocks make me fall onto my front, can't hold myself up, I feel how tight I am around him, my arse squeezed together and he is whining, slipping it in slower, but the glide so easy as I'm totally on my front, and he is just laid on top of me.

'So tight Lou, fuck, so good.' I clench and he cries out.

'No, I won't last, you're too tight, too hot, I have to...' and slides out and flips me over, he walks me out onto the balcony and slides into me.

'Oh christ Harry.' I moan as the warm night air envelopes my damp skin, I hear the crash of the waves and the hum of the insects and the gasps of breath from him, fucking me on the balcony.

'Beautiful.' he murmurs.' his hand coming round and grasping my cock, sliding and pumping he has me shaking and panting as I come again, the echo of my cry rumbling around us, thank god my neighbours are a good distance away and thank god I have this rail to hold on to as my legs want to give way, sensitivity killing me.

I feel him shaking, he pulls out and grabs his cock tight around the base and just squeezes.

'Good job you blew me earlier.' he laughs.

He picks me up again, carries me back to the bed, puts me straddling him, face to face, he doesn't enter me yet, just kisses me, strokes my hair and face.

'You look so angelic when you are being fucked, your face all flushed and your eyes all sparkly.

He picks his phone up from the bedside and snaps my face, I look debauched not angelic at all, swollen lips and sweaty face but he loves it. He has his knees up holding me in place, I slide my hips, giving his cock some friction.

'Don't, you're going to ruin me.'

He lifts me up and holds his erection and I slide down onto him, hearing his cries as I take the pace, I just bottom out and sit looking at him, smug look on my face as he battles to remain in control, shaking and biting his lip, eyes closed, such a beautiful sight.

'That face Styles, that fucking disgracefully perfect face.' I lean in, causing friction and he hisses, his hips bucking for more. We kiss, just grinding and rolling and I feel so full, so delectably full. He wraps me up in his arms again.

'What if you'd have stopped on Mark from Toronto, I think about that all the time, what If I never got the chance to meet you, what if..'

'Shhhh, it was fate, I was meant to do all of this, I mean who the fuck does the whole wedding date thing except Debra Messing but yeah it was meant to happen Haz.'

He kisses me, hot and needy, a perfect fit, that mouth, so lethal so delectable.

'You're perfect Lou, I could squish you to death.' and he does, crushing my bones, his giant hands pulling me in so I swivel, I grind and I find some purchase and I rock, he hisses.

'Tomorrow is our last day, I want to make it perfect, I will be too sad to sit about doing nothing so I think we should fill every second.'

'Sounds good.' he swallows, emotion raw on his face, I flick and snap my hips back and forth.

'Fuck Lou.'

I slide my knees under me and lift up and ride him, slow and steady at first and then faster, tilting my hips until its right, until he is hitting me, I feel my whole body quiver as I slam into him, can hear his cries too, him supporting me as I fuck my way to a blinding orgasm, my whole body convulsing as it rips through me, my muscles contracting so hard, spilling over us both.

I realise he's stilled, concentration on his face.

'You haven't come?' I gasp.

'No, you are having more.'

'I can't Harry, I...its not gonna happen, I'm old you know!'

He slides out of me wincing, squeezing for all his life, his dick so hard, he bites his lip and takes deep breaths.

'You are going to come again, I don't do yoga for nothing you know, I could go all night.'

'Oh could you now?' I rub my thumb over his head and he jerks, looks at me and growls, throws me on my back and is in me in seconds.

'Louis William Tomlinson, you are the most infuriating most fucking glorious human being I have ever met. His voice hitches and I see his eyes mist over.

'You've have had this coming.' and with that he destroys me, the noises we both make are disgraceful, our bodies writhing and bucking to the wonderful union we have made, lips meet, eyes speak, bodies meld, pure eroticism.

'Come for me Louis, he pounds into me, his aim meticulous as I convulse in the throes of ecstasy, barely able to stand the curling slivers of delight as my orgasm mounts, stills and then tips me well and truly over the edge, my poor dick trying its best to shoot tons but there is just hardly anything left in me and then and only then does he allow himself to come and boy is there plenty still left in him, he screams my name as I feel the power of his ejaculation, feel the swell and the force of his release as his orgasm rips through him, wrecking him  his face so ravishing, so delectably fucked!

He's sobbing, his breathing all wrong, his hair matted with sweat, his face glowing, I snap a picture of that.

'There got you back.'

'How are you so together?'

'I didn't want to miss this for the world and who says my whole body isn't going into lockdown mode after all of this?'

We just lay there, unable to move, sweaty as hell, hot and aching.

'It'll just be easier to shower.' he grunts, picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

'You are such a caveman.'

'You love it.'

'Yeah I do actually.' I grin.

We take a cool shower, the water killing my skin as every nerve ending is jangling at the moment, too much of everything going on in my body.

Washing my dick is agony, jerking and jumping, it stings and feels like it doesn't belong to me.

'Fuck thats tender.' I grumble.

'Sorry baby.' he reaches for me and kisses me.

All done we wrap towels around, the mess is mostly on the top of the bed so we drag the duvet from next door and curl up in each others arms.

'When you are about to come, you do this little thing with your tongue and your nose like wrinkles and you look so fucking gorgeous.' He murmurs into my hair.

'Well you've got some room to talk, just make this little noise, like a snort, like a little piggy just as you are about to come so shall we promise not to tell anyone else about our weird little umm orgasm _things_?' 

'You made a little tiny squeak that first time I blew you that first morning and it was adorable.'

'Oh shut up, I do not squeak when I come.'

'You did that morning, I think you were trying to look cool and it kinda sneaked out.'

'Oh my god you are soooo...' I laugh 'Yeah ok you might be right, I was fucking shitting it, you were so hot and I was so out of practice.'

'Not out of practice now are you?'

'No, Mr lover lover, tell me something, that morning on Skype, you were pulling water from that bottle, was that you showing me your best blow job face or was you totally oblivious as to how you looked.'

He bursts out laughing 'Oh that worked did it?'

'Of course it fucking worked, hollow cheeks and that mouth Styles, don't ever do that again.'

He tucks strands of hair behind my ear, laid facing each other on our pillows.

'You have a great nose, I'd love your nose.'

'Hang on a minute, hang on, you sit there..'

'I'm laid down actually.' he giggles.

'Oh comedian as well, ok, you _lay_ there, 6ft tall, legs up to yer armpits, dirty mouth, mammoth cock and you want my fucking nose.'

'Shurrup, I was just being honest, I do love your nose.' He runs his finger over it, over my cheekbone.'

'Are you happy Lou?'

'I am very happy at the moment, what about you?'

'I am very happy, can't think of a single place I'd rather be right now.'

I can feel my eyes becoming heavy.

'You tired?'

I nod.

'Ok, you sleep, sweet dreams.' he kisses me, soft lips, gentle and loving.

'Night Lou.'

'Night babe, get lots of sleep cos I have plans for tomorrow.' I feel myself drift, feel his arms around me and the darkness falls.

Morning dawns and of course I am alone, I lay there thinking of our perfect night together and get butterflies thinking about today and the fact I am going to come clean and tell him I love him.

Shit, big stuff!

I listen for him, can't hear the shower in the big bathroom, can't hear the radio in the kitchen, I look at my phone, 9.30am, shit, its later than I thought, he's left me to sleep bless him.

I take a pee and see the state of my neck in the mirror, his marks all over me, the delicious ache in my arse from him, I grin to myself.

I throw the bedroom door open and stop dead, its so quiet, too quiet, too still, too cold. He should be in, should be back from his run hours ago.

'Harry.' I call, no reply.

I step down the hall, the spare room door is open, no duvet on the bed because we pinched it but what is there is all his stuff, his watch, his iPhone, his Mac, his clothes, his camera, all the things I bought him, all there, along with his keys and a letter.

He's gone.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you kept with me and read it all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, if you want to say hi, I am Tommosgun on Tumblr.

You know when you are stuck in a nightmare and you can't focus your eyes, your hearing is so acute you can hear the blood rushing through your ears and your heart beats so fast it feels like its choking you in your throat? I have that times a million.

I hold my chest, terrified of what this letter is going to say, silence screaming in my ears, the stillness of my house is suffocating me

I look down at all the stuff, stupid boy leaving all this, especially his phone and his mac and his beloved camera, my heart is so heavy just a terrible feeling of emptiness.

Willy is sat looking at me, a post-it note stuck to him saying 'I need lots of hugs' he is wearing one of Harry's trendy hipster cardigans, I pick him up, breath in the scent of the cardigan, sadness floods my veins, he's gone.

I slide to the floor, Willy still with me and dare to read the note, so scared of what I am about to learn but need to know where his head is.

 

' _Darling Louis,_  
 _I'm so sorry to run, but leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done._

 _These last 6 weeks, have, without a doubt been the best times of my life and who knew I'd fall so spectacularly in love with you but I have and I'm so sorry,_ '

My world turns on its axis, I let out a shaky breath and a warmth heats up my frozen body.

_'Had I stayed my true feeling would have spilled out having to say goodbye and I would have made a complete fool of myself and you really don't need that, my whole life these last six weeks has been you and I have no idea how I am going to survive without you._

'Oh you stupid stupid boy.'

 _'But I have to,_   _so I shall return home to my messy complicated life and I'll try not to miss you but I think that will be impossible but I don't regret a thing, what's that old saying? It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, that's definitely true. If I could re-live the whole thing I would, even if it meant re-feeling this utter desperation as I walk out of your life. But don't be down, I knew exactly where you stood, you have this brilliant life Lou and I don't blame you for protecting your heart after Dylan._

_But just know, that you are the most wonderful, kind, thoughtful, caring, beautiful, sexy man I have ever met, no one has ever made me experience such earth shattering emotions as you have. Love, lust, jealousy, happiness and now, I suppose huge sadness._

_I laid awake most of last night watching you sleep, you know you murmur in your sleep, breathy little words and your eyelashes flutter, I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful and so sleep lost out to watching you, I don't regret a thing, sleep is over rated anyway._

_When you told me to message Zayn about booking my flight home I decided that I might just need to not do the whole goodbye thing so he thinks I had always planned to go today so it doesn't look weird or like we've fallen out and I've gone early, so don't worry about that._

_Louis, you gave me so much, I can't ever match materialistic things but emotional support I could give you heaps so if you ever find you need someone, if some bastard breaks your heart or you are unwell and need chicken soup and a hug I'd be there for you in a shot._

_I've left all the things you got me except the ring, I just couldn't bear take it off, hope that's ok but in return I have left you a ring of mine, its not worth a lot but its special to me and I would love you to have it, my nan bought me it for my 16th birthday, and it is now way too small, it was my lucky charm, I took it everywhere with me but I want you to have it, it will fit your beautiful fingers just fine, you don't really have to wear it though, just keep it and remember me sometimes._

_I copied all the photos from the camera memory card just so that I can look back and realise it really did happen._  
 _If you want to blame someone for this ridiculous outpouring, blame the little Irish twat that is Niall, he saw through me straight away, knew I was hopelessly in love with you and has badgered me to tell you, he is also a little bit in love with you but I can't blame him for that. I would love us to still be friends, go for pints when you're in London but maybe give me a few weeks to stop the incessant tears, but I totally understand if my declaration has made you run for the hills._

_And lastly be happy Louis, the only thing getting me through this is knowing you have such great friends around you and a wonderful family but you need someone to love you, to worship you, let love back into your heart, just choose carefully but don't be alone, don't keep that heart lonely._

  
_All my love forever Harry'_

 

I can barely see for the tears. What a prick I am, what an utter prick!

I reread it again and again, he loves me, he bloody loves me and he thinks I don't love him back, he was so scared to say goodbye that he ran. I can't bear to think about him trying to pack and leave all this stuff and get away quietly.

I go and get my phone, I have Harry's old number in there luckily, I cannot believe he left his bloody iPhone! I ring his old number and of course it goes to voicemail.

I click out, not sure what I want to say to him, I don't wanna tell him I love him over voicemail, how ridiculous would that be? But I also don't want him sad for a second longer than he needs to be, I bloody wish I could speak to him.

I ring the number again, still voicemail, I take a deep breath.

 _'Harry, please ring me when you get this message, Its not ideal but I don't want you to not know for a second longer that I love you too, you bloody fool running out on me, I had my big declaration of love all ready to tell you, well no I had no idea what I was going to say but it was going to be today and I was going to climb up your hair and rescue you or something like that but you've deprived me and I suppose that means I better go pack right now and see about getting to London and getting a white horse to claim you as mine, lets not waste a second more, love you babe_.'

He won't get it for hours I know that and he will be worrying all the way home and I wanna throw myself over the bloody cliff that I have reduced him to this, bloody cold hearted Tommo, just because Dylan was a twat doesn't mean everyone is and I know Harry I _know_ him he wouldn't willingly hurt a fly and he's homeward bound heartbroken.

A huge sob wracks through me 'You fucking useless turd.' I berate myself.

It will still be late Saturday night in the UK, surely Niall or Zayn will still be up, I start a new message between just me and Niall.

'Hey, you about?'

No reply, he doesn't read it.

I message Zayn but sure those two will be in bed, loved up couple and all that but I try him.

'Zayn, please read this, please be online I fucked up.'

Nothing!

I turn and pick his ring up, slide it onto my finger, bring it to my lips, my sweet, kind boy leaving something so precious for me.

I flick to my photos, him being adorable, smiling, happy, beautiful, I miss him, I miss him so fucking much, I hug my knees to me and cry.

My phone pings.

'Luosi whe ye at?'

'Niall are you pissed?'

'Wi win quuz wa beer tokens but pissed ye'

'Ok Niall, love ya man.'

'alov ye Luis'

So he's no good, pissed up and incapable! 

I drag myself downstairs, another post-it note telling me he locked up and where the key is out front, I go and retrieve it, flick the kettle on and open the doors to the terrace.

I'm just surrounded by reminders of him, his favourite mug for his tea, I go for the milk and the bloody seashell magnate he bought me what was it he said? 

'Every time you go in your fridge, look at this and remember our lovely holiday together.'

'There will be more holidays Harry Styles, don't you worry about that.' I mutter to myself as I sit on the terrace with my cuppa.

I open the airlines up on my laptop and look at what flights I can get on today, there is a seat on the BA going this afternoon, I book onto it and sit planning in my head what I am going to do.

I message Zayn again.

_'I am on the 15:00 LAX to LHR I land in London 10am Monday morning, can you have me a car waiting at the airport, I am on BA so it will be Terminal 5, will explain all later x'_

I chuck a few things into a bag, I'm so crap at this, I just sit in the middle of the floor, head in hands.

'Pull yourself together dickhead.'

The bedroom is a tip, filthy duvet on the floor, spare duvet in a pile on the bed, clothes discarded, I spot his clothes from last night, still here, I bet he didn't dare come in for them, I pick up his shirt, inhale deeply, it smells of him so much, I slide it on and sniff the collar.

I dial his number.

' _I am sat here in the middle of the bedroom in mass destruction and I can't function properly without you, I miss you love, I miss you so much, please just whilst I am on this flight coming over to get you please resign from your job and pack your bags, please just be mine forever.'_

I don't bother with any clothes, just my personal stuff like my Mac and my journals and phones.

I shower and dress in comfy sweats, I go and sit outside, just waiting for the clock to tick round so I can go, begin my journey to him, bring him home.

I find his beanie hidden under my denim jacket, its his grey soft one, I pull it on, its smells of his hair, makes my stomach flip. I can't wait any longer, I call for a car and lock the house up.

Boarding the flight I check my phone one last time, Harry will probably be nearly landing but its very early in the UK and neither Zayn nor Niall are online so switch to flight mode and settle in.

Time stands still and I feel like I am on this plane for days not hours.

I eat, drink, try and watch movies, don't make eye contact with anyone and stay cocooned.

I put my 'Harry' playlist on shuffle.

' _Come on out and dance, if you get the chance._ ' vivid memories of him in my kitchen, in my bed, on it plays.

' _I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cos you're gonna sing the words wrong.'_ his quirky little songs flooding my ears, each one taking me to a different place, a different scene in my head, this one is on the yacht, he had to play Riptide of course and he danced about on deck, singing happily to himself.

I let myself drift off with his playlist lulling me to sleep, soothed by his songs, making me dream of him and waking up with the opening bars of 'Do I wanna know.' and a huge boner, good job I have a blanket over me. I allow myself another 20 seconds of the song but have to click it on, just huge waves of need and want washing over me.

At last, at bloody last we are landing, I have nervous butterflies in my stomach, could heave if I thought about it too much. 

With no real luggage I breeze through, switching my phone on properly which goes into meltdown mode, message after message after voice mail.

VOICE MAIL!

I stop, click into them and listen, my hand gripping the phone.

_You have 5 new messages, message 1_

' _I hear sobbing, Lo..huge hiccup..ouis, Oh god, no, you don't love me, you can't, Its just impossible, I can't, its just not able to happen, I can't, its just I have so much shit and its just not, please don't say you've come, please, my head can't take this, I have so much...sorry Louis.'_

Message 2, Zayn.

' _Lou, so sorry I missed your message last night, what's going on mate, are you coming over with Harry? What have you fucked up? Hope you are ok, love you man, see you soon, car all sorted.'_

Message 3, Harry, slghtly calmer.

_'Are you really coming over? If you haven't set off yet then please don't Lou, I do love you but I can never stop working, its hard to explain like this, you were never meant to love me back.'_

What the fuck's that meant to mean?

Message 4, Harry

_'I sound like a twat, I am sorry, I'm not throwing it back in your face, I promise I'm not, I just can't do this right now.'_

 Message 5, Harry.

_'I love you Louis, please don't be mad at me.'_

 I find my car and give the driver Harry's address, I need to see him, speak to him, find out what all this is about.

I ring Zayn, he picks up straight away.

'Hey love.'

'Hey Lou, how you doing? Whats happening?'

'I'm in the car on my way to Harry's flat, he will have arrived late last night, he left without telling me Zayn, I had no idea, he didn't want a huge goodbye so he left whilst I was asleep and left me a note telling me he loved me.'

I hear him gasp.

'So I rang him and left him messages telling him I loved him too and now he is freaking out, I have no idea what's going on, I need to see him right now so I am on my way.'

'Ok, ok good luck then, let me know if you need anything.'

'Will probably need you to come and hopefully pick us both up from his once I have spoken to him.'

'Ok well no problem, just call me.'

'Will do Zayn, love you man.'

'Love you too bro.'

I sit looking at my phone, do I ring him?

I scroll for his number, finger hovvers and then I click it.

2 rings and he picks up.

'Lou.' His voice is wrecked, barely able to hear him, so raspy.

'Harry, put the kettle on I will be 10 minutes.'

'Oh god Lou you came?' 

'Course I bloody came, how could I not?'

'Its just, oh god, I'll explain when you get here.'

'Ok, won't be long.'

A crushing tightness hits my chest, I read all my messages, Niall laughing at the state of his appalling Whatsapp messages, lighthearted and no hint of knowing whats going on.

Liam asking me if I was ok, my mum and Lottie just general chit chat.

I ignore the rest and close my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, what I am going to face.

We're here, the tired looking building of Harry's flat, the door opens and he is stood there, shoulders hunched, dark circles under his red rimmed eyes, pale face.

I just pull him into a hug, remember the feeling, his shape under my fingertips, this person who has come to be the most important thing in my life, sobbing against my hair, can feel his hands tracing my body, remembering, feeling.

'I pull back, take his face in my hands.'

'I love you Harry.' That starts him off again, huge sobs and tears.

He takes me into his flat, it is spotless and neat but sparse. An old battered 2 seater sofa with an armchair that doesn't match, blankets draped over them to hide the age no doubt. 

A really small telly in one corner, an old scratched table in the other. He wipes his eyes with a tissue.

'Sit down Lou, I'll just get the tea.'

He comes out seconds later with two steaming mugs and a small plate with a couple of biscuits on it.

He hands me mine and sinks next to me on the sofa.

'What's going on Harry?'

He shakes his head 'umm its nothing Lou, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to drag you over here, like this, I feel so bad.'

'I've come to get you, take you back, where you belong.'

His eyes slowly come up to meet mine, fear and uncertainty in them.

'Louis, I can't just drop everything and go, I need to support Gemma she's..'

'Harry, Gemma is a grown woman, she can support herself, you have been away the last six weeks and she has coped just fine.'

'No you don't understand Lou, I have to stay here and keep working and paying my way.'

'Oh god Harry, what do you mean, what's all this about?'

'Please don't get angry with me Lou, please, I can hear it in your voice, you are mad and its the last thing I wanted, wish I had never left that letter now,  just left it as it was'

I stand up, pace the floor.

'Harry, you said you loved me, I love you, I want to be with you, forever, I was going to tell you but you buggered off, so I am telling you now, I want us to be together, what's the problem.'

He grabs his hair, brings his head down, can see the tension in his shoulders.

'I can't leave Gemma.'

'You can leave Gemma, is this just an excuse Haz, have you changed your mind about me because I'm telling you, this was not how I imagined our reunion to go.'

His head flies up.

'I do love you and I would love nothing more than to be with you forever but..'

I cut him off.

'There are no buts Harry, there really are no buts, we both want the same thing.'

I pull him up, hold him in my arms.

'Whatever it is that is scaring you, please lets talk about it because I can't stand another day without you Harry, you mean everything to me.'

He sighs, his breathing all wrong.

'You don't understand.'

'So make me understand Harry because you are scaring the shit out of me.'

'I can't Lou, I made a promise never to tell.'

'So you will throw away all that we have for the sake of a promise, I'm...I just don't know what to do or say now Harry, I can't actually do anymore, I clearly am not worth it am I?'

'You are everything.' he whispers.

'So tell me then.' I try and stay as calm as I can but can feel the tension building

'I can't, I can't betray Gemma, I need to speak to her.'

'Then you know where I am Harry, I can't stay here begging you, you know where I am.'

I throw his iPhone on the chair.

'Please use this, its easier for people to get hold of you, I will stay until Friday, If I don't hear from you I will presume you don't want me and I won't bother you again.'

'I love you.' He cries.

'And I love you too but this will never work if you can't tell me what's going on.'

'I'll speak to Gemma tonight.'

I nod, I call Zayn.

'Please come and get me.'

He waits for me to click out of the call and barrels into my arms.

'Please please Louis, I will talk to her and come and make you understand but please, don't hate me, please.'

'I could never hate you.' 

He pulls me close, his lips on my temple, I press my lips to his neck, feel him melt into me.

'Come tonight, I don't care what time it is just come round, call me and I'll come for you ok?'

'Ok.' he nods. 

'I thought it was unrequited, I thought it would make you happy knowing someone had fallen in love with you, I thought I was confessing and running and that you would sit and have a giggle at my letter, call me cute or something and that in time I could be friends with you when I had nursed my broken heart, I really didn't expect it to be reciprocated, I thought you were fully armed against love, I just thought you'd enjoyed the no strings sex and maybe the friendship, I'm so sorry Lou.'

'I don't think anyone is immune to you Haz, you could charm the birds from the trees.'

Zayn's outside, I pull away, the look on his face haunts me.

'Make this work Harry.'

He watches me go, I sink into the car seat and lay my head back, tears threatening to spill over.

'You ok Lou?'

'Dunno, why the fuck is my life such a fucking drama?'

His hand comes over, covers mine on my knee and squeezes. 'You look exhausted, you need some sleep, then we'll talk ok?'

'Ok.' I agree. London whizzes past as I struggle to get my breathing right, struggle to cope. I feel him stop and unclip my seatbelt

'Come on bro.'

He steers me upstairs, grabs me in a hug and holds me there, I let him comfort me, hold me up, soak up some of my misery from me, my limbs feel heavy and cumbersome.

'I can't lose him Zayn, I can't.'

'Sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens, give me your phone and if he messages I will let you know ok?' He draws the blinds and curtains, makes it comfortable to sleep.

I strip and slide into bed, in the dark of my room the tears come properly now, what a tumultuous day, so exhausting. 

I sleep fitfully, vivid dreams startle me, disorientate me and then I remember, force my eyes closed, escape the real pain in my chest. Zayn knocks and comes in, its 5pm and Liam is on his way home, calling for Indian food for us.

'You wanna talk before Li gets here?'

'I umm, well, fuck Zayn its so crazy, we both said we loved each other and I said I wanted him to resign from his job and come back to Malibu with me and he has said he can't, that there is some kind of secret that involves him supporting Gemma and that he is going to speak to her tonight and come round and see me and talk about it.'

'Did he give you any indication what it was?'

'No, but I was tired and not thinking straight, I had just traveled to be with him and he was rejecting me after telling me he loved me, I was a bit confused to say the least.'

'You think he's genuine Lou?'

'Yeah I do Zayn.' I reply a little tersely.

'Sorry.' he holds his hands up, 'I mean he always seemed it but you know him better than us.'

'He is genuine, I just..I need him to open up to me, need to know what's going on, he's always so proud Zayn, he left everything I bought him at my house, didn't take anything except a ring that cost hardly anything and yet his flat is so bare, he has absolutely nothing, he insisted on paying for the food shopping all the time to pay his way as he said, I just, I wanna look after him Zayn.'

He nods.

'Let him speak tonight, see what he has to say and then take it from there, small steps Lou, ok?'

I nod.

Liam comes into the drive, we go help him with the bags of food, he hugs me with one arm, the other full of bags.

'Lou, nice to see you, are you ok mate?'

'Umm I've had better days Li, come on in.'

I spoon out some rice, chicken tikka and a naan bread and box some up for Harry, just incase he hasn't eaten, sit picking at mine, absolutely no appetite at all. We sit chatting, skillfully avoiding the elephant in the room and talk all things Zayn and Liam. I decline a beer incase he needs a lift, keep checking the time, checking my phone and nothing.

Just after 7 there is a tap on the door, Harry is stood there, hands in his pockets shifting from foot to foot.

'Why didn't you ring me?'

'I didn't wanna disturb you if you were asleep.'

I pull him through the door and let myself melt into his body, we just fit so well, hear him sigh into my hair, his hand smooths down my back.

'Have you eaten?'

'I umm I aren't really very..'

'No, you must eat, I saved you some, you must Harry.'

I lead him into the kitchen and begin microwaving cartons of tikka and Madras for him, poppadoms and naans, I hand him a plate and make him eat.

He gingerly spoons curry onto his plate, dipping a naan into the sauce and biting bits off, all the while watching me, not quite able to read him, can't feel his mood properly.

He eats a little and professes his is full, he stands to clear the plates and I pull him away.

'Leave that, lets go talk.'

I take him into the lounge, Liam and Zayn have disappeared upstairs.

I sit and hold his hand, facing each other on the sofa, knees touching one leg under us.

'Ok so have you spoken to Gemma?'

He nods.

'And am I allowed to know the reason why you and me can't be together?'

He lifts his eyes up to me, biting his lip, slow painful blinks, thoughts whirring through his brain.'

'Please let me talk Lou, this is going to be so hard to get out so please..'

I nod, 'Ok love.'

'When I left uni I was told to go to London if I wanted my big break, go and find my fame and fortune in capital, so I did, I slept on that tiny sofa you sat on this morning, I got the commercial and thought that was it, I'd been discovered, the start of bigger things so we took a chance, my back couldn't take the sofa any longer so we moved, got a bigger flat with my very own bed, my own room, I could sleep properly, be fresh for auditions.'

He sighs, runs his hand through his hair.

'It didn't happen for me, I failed miserably, we were in a flat that we couldn't afford, we'd had to borrow money for the deposit and then just to make rent we borrowed again, sure that something big was around the corner, It wasn't.'

His whole body slumps.

'The interest mounted and in the end we were just paying tons and tons every month and nothing from what we had borrowed all just the interest and fees and we were struggling so bad, I got jobs in a petrol station through the night and went for auditions through the day and we literally had no money.' He takes a huge shaky breath.

'One day, I had worked all night and had no audition to go to so I was asleep and there was a knock on the door, it was bailiffs, they took away all our stuff, telly, DVD, laptop, left us with hardly anything, Gemma didn't tell me about the letters, tried to hide it away so I had no idea we were in so much trouble, we were barely eating properly, Gemma working all the hours she could and me sometimes up for 2 days straight if I had auditions to go to, I got the Burberry shoot and that did help but the modelling was costing more than I could earn, all the traveling and portfolio's I had to realise it wasn't worth it, I wasn't really what they wanted, another fail.' I squeeze his hand to go on but say nothing.

'Niall came to live with us, helped with the rent and paying bills but we still owed all this money and it was down to me so I took this escort job, went on everything they sent me on, earned as much as I could, said I would escort men and women just as long as I got money, I landed my regulars and agreed to whatever I was asked of the agency and then you came along, six whole weeks of work, I could pay off a massive chunk, bring the payments down, stop us being quite so strapped for cash every month and it was a lifesaver Lou, it's helped so much but really nothing has changed, I still need to pay these debts off, I still need to work and live with Gems and pay my share so you see, I can't just up sticks and resign and come with you because its down to me to sort this mess out.'

I wait, see if he has finished speaking, don't want to interrupt his flow.

He looks up at me, turns over his hands. 'So you see..'

I grab him in for a huge hug, relieved its out in the open, that he has trusted me enough to tell me and its ok, its all ok.

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'For trusting me with your secrets, for coming into my life, for being amazing, for loving me, for being the kindest most wonderful person I have ever met, you are selfless Harry, you never ever put yourself first, you are an inspiration and I love you even more if that is possible.'

We hold each other for the longest time, remembering the emptiness of my house and my heart when he had gone this is just the most wonderful feeling and I am never ever letting him go.

'Now I need you to hear me out and not interrupt me is that ok?'

He nods.

'When I woke up yesterday morning and you had gone, I had the hollowest most scariest feeling in my heart, my house was dead and I might as well have been dead too.' His head shoots up, pure shock in his eyes.

'I can't put a price on our relationship because its priceless, I would give up every penny, my houses, my cars, everything in exchange for you, it means nothing without you and the only solution is for me to help you out, how much do you owe?'

His head shakes, fierce opposition in his eyes.

'No? You can't tell me?' I speak softly to him.

'Harry, some accountant or other told me give or take the odd pound that I was worth about 40 million, so there you have it, I could live off my interest alone, I think I make four grand a day, per day Harry, its utterly obscene, I know that but, it is what it is, I do my job and get paid ridiculous amounts, I have been able to buy mum a house, Lottie a house, nan and Grandad a bungalow, my houses, I employ Zayn, I bought their apartment in LA, its all written off to tax, it actually helps me shifting some of the money, boosting the economy, ploughing some of my cash back into the retail system and the housing market and I want to do this for you and Gemma, you are my family now Harry, I want us to be forever if that's what you want too, I want to marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you and I aren't willing to wait until you have paid some debt off and work as an escort to achieve this.'

His eyes are wide, he is between smiling and crying.

'You, you want to marry me?'  

'There is nothing I want more, marriage, kids, dogs, horses, school run, but I want you to myself for a while first, want it just to be me and you, I want to travel with you, explore the world, take a million more photographs with you, see the wonders of the world, have tons of sex, wake up with you every morning, say goodnight to you every night, I love you Harry and I am not letting you go so..'

He holds me close 'I don't know what to say.'

'Just say you want all the things I said, please Harry tell me its what you want too.'

'It is what I want but how can I just... I owe ten thousand, four hundred pounds, we pay four hundred a month and only actually pay fifty quid of debt off, the rest is interest and fees.'

The fucking injust of these backstreet lenders is disgraceful, people are desperate, sucked in and in their clutches forever, well it ends here and now for him.

'What's mine is yours.'

He kisses me, so soft, so gentle, his heavenly lips on mine, I sigh, wonderful feelings flooding through me, I love this boy so much.

'We are so lucky Harry, we found each other, it was meant to be,' I look at my watch, nearly 9pm.

'I am going to pay the debt off, get that off of your mind immediately because I can't even begin to think how much pressure that must be and I hate to think of you worrying, ring Gemma now and please put her mind at ease about all of this, its her burden too Harry and I want her to be settled.'

'I don't know what to say Lou, it's just all too...I'm just..'

'Just phone her Haz, she will be waiting, wondering.'

He nods.

I walk into the kitchen, leave him to talk to her, hoping he won't be stubborn and proud and let me help them, hope Gemma feels the same.

'Lou, she wants to speak to you.'

He hands me the phone, I hear her sniff, take a huge breath.

'Louis, I umm I can't really take all of this in right now but thank you.' her voice breaks, 'for everything, for making my little brother the happiest I have ever seen him, just thank you so much.'

'Tomorrow after work, we'll pick you up and come back here, we need to talk, is that ok?'

'Ok.' she sobs.

'Now please sleep easy, you never have to worry about this ever again, just relax ok?'

'I will, thank you Louis, so so much.'

'No problem sweetheart, sweet dreams and thank you for looking after my boy so well, you are a diamond, see you tomorrow.'

I hand the phone back to Harry.

I feel his arms come around me from behind, his lips on my neck, his hands splayed on my stomach.

'Missed you.' he murmurs.

'Missed you more.'

'Impossible.' he insists.

'Get your coat we are going for a drive.' I suddenly say.

He looks at me questioningly.

'Just do it buggerlugs.'

We head south, the roads a little quieter for the time of night, its clear and chilly and perfect for what I want to do, we cross the river and I park the car.

'What are we doing?'

'Wait and see.'

I grab his hand, haul him through Greenwich park, its so cold but all I feel is him, warm and constant by my side. We climb the hill to the observatory, there is a green laser that shines out and shows the prime meridian, the line which is exactly zero degrees longitude.

'Are you gonna tell me now?'

I make him stand under the laser.

'This is Zero degrees right here, Greenwich mean time, .'

I jump to one side 'this is east.' I jump to the other side 'this is west, its officially where east meets west, where the world is divided up, where time is measured from, all the nautical charts and maps use these references to find their way, where the Royal observatory looks to the sky for its markers, using this to chart its way. Somehow Harry, somehow we were meant to meet, to find each other, why did I decide I needed someone to go to the wedding with me, why your agency, why did I click past Mark from Toronto?' He smiles.

'What steered you to me? Fate steered its compass and brought my ship to me, I don't know how I lived before you came along but I know I now can't live without you.'

He is looking at me, pure love in his eyes, taking in every single word I am saying.

'I couldn't think of anywhere romantic in London to do this, I could have waited, done it at sunset on a tropical beach but this, this is real, this means something, zero, here we are at our zero, our life starts here, nothing else matters, our navigation brought us here and it just came to me in a flash, I don't want to wait to do this, look where waiting got me last time, so, my darling Harry, I have a question to ask you.

I slide to my knees, hear his breath hitch, I look up at him, take his hand in mine and see tears streaming down his cheeks, biting his lip I see him stumble slightly.

'Harry Edward Styles, I thought I had everything I ever needed in my life until I met you and then I realised I had nothing, you mean everything to me, the heart to my arrow, the ship to my compass, I probably knew the day I met you that you were the missing piece, I had no idea what that even meant until you, you just made everything make sense, gave everything a reason and I love you with all of my heart and soul and I wondered if you would do me the biggest honour of being my husband, Harry, will you marry me please?'

He's sobbing, dropping to his knees, holding me close, under the green laser, in the cold of SE10, where east meets west, Tomlinson meets Styles and never lets him go.

'Yes, yes please, never let me go, keep me with you forever, the rope to my anchor.'

Its not pretty, two boys hugging and kissing, tears and snot and laughter and smiles but its the best feeling in the world.

'Come on lets go home.'

We walk hand in hand, him twisting his Nan's ring around my finger, bumping shoulders and hips with the biggest smiles on our faces.

'Take me to bed fiance.' he rasps.

'Your wish is my command fiance.' Both grinning like loons at our new titles.

As we whizz through the streets he puts the window down, tells anyone who will listen that he is engaged.

'Hey, ladies, I am engaged, I am a fiance.' he shouts at a group of girls smoking outside a club.

'Congratulations.' They all shout, he smiles even wider.

'Drive faster I have something for you.' he growls.

We spend hours making love, soft and gentle, sweet and beautiful, worshipping him, the emotion overwhelming, frequently reducing us both to tears.

'It scares me Lou.'

'What does love?'

'How much I love you, how much you mean to me, its frightening.'

'If it helps its fucking terrifying me too.'

He holds me close.

'I will love you forever.'

'Me too.'

We sleep some and then he wakes me up and fucks me senseless at dawn.

'Is fucking the new running?'

'It could be if you were up for it.'

'Umm see thing is, your idea of morning and my idea of morning are about 3 hours different.'

'How about I run come back, make breakfast and then wake you up with a blow job, how does that sound.'

'Like I'm about to marry the most amazing man in the whole world.'

 

He's nervous as hell, waiting for Gemma to come out of work, we sit in the car, holding hands and smiling at each other.

We had been to the loan company earlier and shoved the money up their arses metaphorically speaking, they even had the cheek to say if ever we needed another loan not to hesitate to return, they got the bird from me and a 'fuck you.' for good measure. He also resigns from his job, Mrs Chapman is not happy at all, I offer her a very generous compensation payment as he won't be working his notice, she perks up a little then!

We invite Niall and Amy round but tell them to come at 7pm so we have time to tell Gemma everything first.

I'd had an idea through the day, I was sitting on another property in London, my very first flat that I bought with my own money. I had lived in it until I was advised to spend some money and buy more property and so I bought my house and rented out my flat, it had tenants in who had trashed it a bit so it has just been gutted and done up ready to sell it, Zayn has been dealing with all the renovations and I had completely forgotten all about it being ready.

'Haz, hear me out I have an idea, I have a flat Gemma could live in it, its just off Chalk farm tube, all the delights of Camden but its in a good area, 2 bedrooms so she can share if she wants to, she can live there rent free, I don't want anything from her, its just an investment for me and I would have to mess about selling it because I would never trust a tenant again so we both win.' 

He's shaking his head 'I can't actually believe everything that's happening to us.'

Gemma runs to the car, its starting to rain and she tries not to get wet.

'Hiya you two, is everything ok?'

We just grin mysteriously at her until she is pinching us and demanding answers, we keep her hanging until we get home.

'Louis proposed to me last night and I said yes.'

She is shocked and surprised just how far along our relationship has moved on, she hugs us both and they have a little cry that her baby brother is getting married.

'Please don't tell Mum and Robyn, or dad, we are going up to Holmes Chapel this week to tell them and for them to meet Louis.

'I won't.' she promises and then thumps him in the arm  'How have you beat me to a wedding you dipshit?'

'Gems, we want you to move out of the flat.' her shocked face halts his speech, 'please hear me out, Louis has a flat, he used to live in it, its doing nothing now, he wants you to live in it, for free, just pay your bills and its yours.'

She protests and tries to insist but we won't take no, she realises she has no argument and in the end is overcome by everything that has happened, the debt gone, her brother engaged and a lovely new home for her to live in.

We crack open the champagne and Liam comes home with Zayn and Niall and Amy arrive.

'To us all, health, happiness and love.'

'To us.' they all chorus.

'I'm going to see how many times I can make you come.' I whisper in his ear much later in the dark of our room.

'Louis, no, you can't be playing your sexual jiggery pokery tonight, Zayn and Li are too close and I make a hell of a racket when you wreck me so no, you can just fuck me nicely and I will have a polite quiet orgasm.'

'We'll see about that.' I growl and dive on him, losing myself in his body, tasting every inch of him, my tongue taking him apart, the moans are filthy, his first orgasm is from me massaging his prostate whilst blowing his brains out, he lifts off the bed as it rips through him.

'My beautiful fiance.' I whisper as I slide into him, fucking him, biting his nipples, making him hiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy, as I hit the pleasure, pain kink, see his body shake as he comes so hard, I don't let him recover, turn him over and watch myself entering him, holding his hips steady, hearing the cries build I slide my hand round, grip him, he groans as my thumb sweeps over his head, he bucks.

'Lou..oh fuck..I love you'

I up my pace, angle myself right and hear the whine in his throat as he loses it completely and I make him come again and I can't hold on, I have to come.

'I love you.' I cry, collapsing over his back, the love of my life.

 

 ~~~

We marry on a sunny day in July, we decide to take three months out to travel, we both talk about places we want to go and because the list is so long we decide to hit them hard and do as many as we can, sailing around the Greek Islands, seeing the spectacular wildlife of the Galapagos Islands, laying on the beaches of the Maldives, climbing Machu Picchu.

We grow closer if that is even possible, I'm blissfully happy and cannot imagine not having my wonderful husband by my side.

One chilly November day Harry has his dreams fulfilled, he receives an email from someone he can't place at first and then it comes to him, Peter, the film executive we met on the plane all those months ago, he wants him to phone him, he does and I watch Harrys face bloom into a huge smile, he is agreeing with a lot of things the man is saying and jots down an address, clicks out of the conversation and leaps in the air.

'I have an audition for a film.'

'Whaaaaat?'

'That man, Peter, he wants me to audition for, wait for it, are you ready? A biopic of Mick Jaggers life, he said as soon as he saw me he began thinking about the film, he has been getting scripts written and funding sorted and its all ready to cast now, oh my god Louis, I might be in a film.'

I am so happy for him, he always complains that he feels like he doesn't contribute and he was always on about getting a job and so maybe now he could feel complete.

He aced the audition of course and the buzz surrounding him was huge, suddenly, the record company was interested in putting out the songs they rejected months ago, I never told him about that as I didn't want to upset him but here he was on the cusp of a movie career with the added bonus of a hit record too.

Life was wonderful.

He was so happy and that made me happy, I wrote hit songs whilst he made a movie and his excitement and zest for life spilled over into the bedroom and there were major fireworks in there.

Niall and Amy had to take a chance, leave their jobs and give Niall the opportunity to become a full time rock star, he absolutely was born to do this, they rented an apartment in LA and we all just bonded, we were the closest friends we could ever possibly be. Liam also quit his job, Zayn was delighted and together, The Rogue was born.

The film was a massive hit and the obsession with Harry catapulted their fame, the few songs they had recorded in my studio all those months ago quickly turned into me writing the rest of the album and them putting it out as a band.

Juggling being a film star and a rock star was exhausting for Harry but it was everything he ever wanted, a world tour followed and it was insane. We lived the rock star life out on the road, saw the world as we went along, families coming out to see us, keeping us grounded from this circus.

After touring the second album, we took a break and did our own thing, Zayn and Liam and Niall and Amy finally found the time to marry, we spent a chunk of time in the UK, meeting Gemma's new fella and just living normal lives.

A bright May morning saw us welcome our beloved daughter into the world, a miracle, a dream come true, she's delicate and beautiful, we name her Harlow, a mixture of our names, Harry and Louis William, our surrogate was handed 2 samples and we will never know which one she used but that's irrelevant. Harlow has blonde like her momma, huge blue eyes and rosebud lips, she's perfect, she just enriches our lives more than we could ever possibly anticipate.

One hot summer morning I find him staring into her cot, she's slept through the night for the very first time and we just spent most of the night worried sick there was something wrong with her.

'She's perfect Lou.' he whispers.

'I know sweetheart, how lucky are we?'

He turns, tears in his eyes.

'I don't know what I have done to deserved all of this in my life but I am thankful every single day.'

'Me too love, me too.'

She wakes up, her angelic little face looking up, a crooked little smile for us, he scoops her up, hugs us both close.

'My whole world.'

*********

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
